Renewed
by Swan's Catastrophe
Summary: Nova was just marked, on her first day of school she's shipped off to Tulsa, which is in complete chaos. What does Nyx have in store for her new daughter? What will Zoey and the gang think of her gifts? Read on to find out! I suck at summary's, read on
1. Chapter 1

Renewed

It was a pretty long walk to my apartment building. I had stayed at the party for a lot longer than I thought. I took a deep breath and let the Chicago smog fill my lungs, and sting my throat.

Yeesh, it's cold.

I walked on and quickened my pace as my house came in to view. I had to get home _now_ or I would never hear the end of it from my foster mom.

"Nova!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I narrowed my eyes and sped up even more. My best friend Kele continued to call my name, and I continued to ignore her.

Why should I talk to her now if she didn't have the time to talk to me at the party?

Kele's footsteps became louder and closer, and soon she was a half step behind me.

"Nova, didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked

I shook my head and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. Kele's face lit up with understanding.

"You're mad at me?" she asked

As if it wasn't already obvious.

"Just forget about it" I sighed, as we both turned up the path to the apartment buildings.

"Well if Kae kicks you out again you can spend the night at my house" Kele mumbled

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her a few seconds later.

We both turned our attention back to our boarding house and saw him. The vampyre. He was leaning casually against the fence outside our building, but straightened when we stepped closer…

Ohmigod! It's a tracker. The odds that both Kele and I were going to remain human for much longer became very slim, very fast.

Bloody, Hell.

He's walking closer…damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.

I never had anything against vampires, but that doesn't mean I want to become one. I don't want Kele to become one either!

But becoming a vampyre is only for the lucky ones! Some fledglings die. It's all over now.

"Nova Collins, Night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth," Even outside the tracker's ceremonial words echoed through the streets, and even at night his sapphire blue mark glimmered in the moon light. He continued "Night calls to thee; Hearken to her sweet voice, your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

And with that, he lifted his pale finger towards me and an instantaneous explosion of pain burst into my head. I collapsed, and felt, more than heard, the sharp crack of my skull against the pavement.

When I woke up I was surprised to discover I wasn't in front of my apartment building. I was in a wheat field, the sun shined brightly against my face. When I opened my eyes though, it wasn't the sun, but the moon. I stood up as a warm breeze wafted the smell of wheat and salt water all around me. I began to wander, confused by the smell of salt- water, and as I spun to my right, I saw the source. A beautiful, sprawling ocean was a hundred yards away and a large, dangerous looking cliff, down. I took a step towards the cliff as a beautiful voice chimed all around me.

"Careful my child" A voice warned. I turned to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long, raven black hair shimmered as it was swept up by another gust of wind. Her dark eyes were gentle, and her full lips parted to reveal a stunning smile.

"Who are you?" I asked, my words seemed to float around me…

She smiled as she answered my question.

_**I go by many names, but I believe you know me best as Nyx.**_

"You mean…the goddess of vampires?" I asked

She nodded

It is true; the descendants of my children are referred to as vampires. But as a vampyre, Nova, you will find your destiny.

My head began to throb

"How?" I demanded

Have faith my dear sparrow child

Nyx used the nickname my birthmother had given me as a child. How did she know that?

I have marked you as me own, Nova. You are one of my first daughters of night in this age.

"There will be others like me, then?"

Others marked as special by me, yes. But not like you. Every child of mine is unique

"Why me?" I whispered

You are special my child, you know yourself. You are resourceful, and wise beyond your years. You will make a magnificent leader one day.

She took a step towards me, brushed the hair from my face, and then rested her hands on my shoulders.

Nova. I name you my protector on earth, to protect your brothers and sisters when I cannot.

"But what if I can't?" I asked, bewildered

She smiled

Trust yourself, and follow your heart. I have faith in you.

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. (I passed out again)

I woke up to a throbbing headache. I touched my fingertips to my temples wishing it would go away. I felt warmth go to my fingertips and spread to my forehead and then the pain was gone.

I let out a pleased sigh and sat up; when I opened my eyes I saw a streak of light blur towards me. Kele wrapped her arms around me. It was only now that I realized I wasn't anyplace I recognized.

"We were so worried" Kele cried, " You should have heard the crack your skull made against the ground"

"Kele, where are we?" I asked

"The House of Night. My mom already got all of your stuff, she's talking to the high priestess right now" Kele answered

Kele sat down next to me on the bed.

"You look really cool by the way" She smirked " I've never seen a mark like yours, it's pretty"

"Whadda you mean?" I asked, confused

"Look" Kele said as she pushed me off the bed and towards a mirror by the door. I looked awesome. I had the same curly, golden brown hair; but that was the one recognizable thing about me. The crescent moon on my forehead was filled in with the sapphire blue. On either side of the crescent moon were two complex designs, they were colored a beautiful metallic gold. But, the most dominating part of my mark was the thick black band that stretched from each side of my face; it covered my eyes and eyebrows completely and thinned only slightly across my nose. The band was made by tightly knotted black marks done in intricate swirls and weaves. In the center of the black band were golden swirls that spread completely a crossed it. And to top it off tiny black, blue, and golden stars that started at my cheekbones traveled up to my forehead. I stared in awe at my face as Nyx's words echoed through my head.

_**I have marked you as my own. You are special. A protector.**_

Then the door opened and three women walked in. The first was Candice, Kele's mom. As soon as she saw me Candice rushed forward and hugged me tight.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin?" She asked

I hugged her back

"I'm good" I murmured

She released me, allowing a better look of the two other women who followed into the room.

No one was talking, but I could hear voices, and when I acknowledged that I could hear them, the voices got louder. What was once a small murmur in the back of my head was now loud talking from four different people. Kele was worrying about me. Candice was worrying about both Kele and me. And the two other women were trying to decipher my mark.

What the hell? Was I hearing their thoughts?

"Are you gonna be okay here?" Candice asked

One of the women stepped forward and a spasm of shock hit my spine. She looked like Nyx.

Her long black hair flowed gracefully behind her as she stood in front of Candice. I could see her mark more clearly up close; it was of the goddess. She was sitting cross-legged with her arms outstretched for the crescent moon on the woman's forehead.

"Do not fear for her, Nova will be my fledgling and under my supervision at all times. She will be safe" The woman assured Candice.

Candice nodded and turned to me.

"Good luck," She said with a forced smile, I could tell she was about to cry, "We'll come and visit whenever we can"

She wiped the beginnings of tears from her eyes and stepped aside, so I could see Kele.

This was goodbye.

We both hugged each other tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" She sighed

"Don't forget about me," I whispered

I felt her nod against my shoulder.

We both gave one last squeeze before releasing each other. Candice kissed my forehead and pinched my cheek

"Your mom would be proud, Nova" She muttered

I smiled through my tears " Go on, it's late, I'll call you guys soon"

Candice nodded, touched my cheek one last time, and left the room with a sobbing Kele trailing close behind.

"What would you like to be called?" The raven-haired woman asked me. The other woman stepped forward as well, her orange curls bounced with every movement she made. She smiled kindly at me.

"Nova is fine" I replied

"Is it, now?" The redhead asked; Irish was clearly audible in her voice. My eyebrows came together and I pursed my lips.

What kind of a question is that?

"What she means, is that in beginning your new life here at the House of Night you can start over, make decisions you couldn't before. So, if you could choose you name what would it be?" Nyx lady asked

"Nova" I replied instantly

Both women nodded

"Well Nova, I am Shekinah, welcome to your new life" She smiled

"I'm on my way to a council meeting Nova, would you like to attend it with me?" Shekinah asked

I nodded and Shekinah smiled

I followed both women from the room and down a hall.

"It is nearly five a.m. so classes have been out for awhile now" Shekinah smiled down at me.

And when do they start?" I asked

"8 p.m. It is extremely uncomfortable for a vampyre to be in sunlight, even for fledglings, so our days are reversed. Classes start at 8 p.m. and end at 3 a.m." Shekinah explained

I nodded and Shekinah continued

"Grown vampyres know the exact time of dawn, that is when the school gym closes. Nyx's temple is open all hours of the day and rituals are held there twice a week right after school"

She smiled patiently at me again as my eyes wandered the school grounds. Then, out of nowhere I see a fuzzy gray ball hurl itself at the redheaded woman. As I turned to look at the cat in her arms I noticed five male vampyres were following us. I saw their shocked expressions when they saw my face and I turned back around pouting at the ground.

"Cats?" I asked unable to come up with a comprehensible sentence. And since when did I start using words like comprehensible?! Ugh I was losing my mind. And the humming of people's thoughts was back! Great. I shut up my mind speaking because Shekinah was answering my question.

"Cats are close allies with vampyres. They roam the House of Night freely" Shekinah replied

I saw another large orange cat walking beside a student in the hall.

"Could I have a cat?" I asked

Shekinah laughed, it sounded like chiming bells.

" A cat chooses its master, so perhaps" She said

"What about you, do you have a cat?" I asked

"No." She smiled "I have guards; they are the sons of Erebus you see following us"

"Erebus?" I asked

Shekinah nodded

"A consort of Nyx, he's been depicted as her protector on many occasions. Most, recognize him by his golden wings"

I nodded again as we turned to our right down another hallway with thick wooden doors. One of the guards stepped forward and opened the door, he then turned to Shekinah and brought his fist over his heart and bowed low. Shekinah copied his movements. The guard turned to me and did the same gesture. I looked to Shekinah who inclined her head. I turned back to the warrior and copied what he had done. He gave me a small smile in return and turned to the redhead as Shekinah and I walked into a large courtyard.

I _felt_ my jaw drop.

Teenagers, all wearing the same uniform, but not; walked around the courtyard or sat studying. I stared at the school, next. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale rather than the heart of Chicago, Illinois. Oak and birch trees were spread throughout the grounds, gas lights ran along the sidewalk and miraculously, the moon shone brightly through the famous Chicago smog and overcast. The sidewalk itself ran parallel to a huge red and black brick building that was around three stories high. The roof was unusually high and was flattened off on the top. Heavy drapes were in every window, some open letting a soft glow of light out to the yard that seemed almost welcoming. A round tower was attached to the main building, making the school look even more fairy-tale like. The sidewalk was also lined with thick azalea bushes. Across from the main building was a church looking one, in front was a statue of Nyx.

"Nyx's temple" I whispered

Shekinah nodded

As I looked at the kids more closely I noticed:

They were all very beautiful (the adults at least)

They all had very long hair

They had different designs on their jacket pockets or blouse pocket.

But mostly, all girls had long hair, guys had long hair, cats had long fur. I was glad that I at least fit in on that part. Since my wild, brown curls, bounced around my stomach. But I still didn't fit in at all.

Everyone gawked at me. I would even catch Shekinah's eyes lingering on my face and even worse I could hear the exclamation points in their thoughts. Which reminded me of a question I had earlier.

"Do you have gifts?" I blurted

Shekinah looked taken aback by my question, but nodded.

"All high priestesses are given affinities for something, why do you ask?" Shekinah raised a curious eyebrow as we walked out of the courtyard and through another pair of doors, then down a hall.

"I'm not sure" I admitted, "I'm pretty sure I can read minds. But I'm pretty sure I have more powers than just that"

We paused in front of two double doors, a warrior stepped forward to open them but Shekinah waved him off.

"Try to find them, listen deep within in, find them, and push them out" Shekinah commanded softly

I listened to her, and located one almost instantly. I pushed it out to Shekinah and could feel when she heard everything I was hearing (thoughts included).

I pulled back and located another one. I took a deep breath and pushed out towards the hallway in front of me. Sounds erupted from everywhere; I could see the power leaving my body as a giant sonic blast looking thing. It sounded like an explosion in the hallway. One by one the glass lamps shattered and burst, the walls crumpled and caved in the center. The windows broke, and the double doors at the end of the hall ripped from the hinges and flew into the darkness of the room with a loud thud.

Bloody Hell.

I extended my palm towards the wreckage and pushed forward more power. This time everything was put back into its normal place. The doors re-attached to the hinges and closed, the glass shards floated up from the ground and restored the light bulbs and windows completely. Not a chip of glass was out of place. And the walls righted themselves back to normal.

I smiled proudly.

"Amazing" Shekinah whispered "Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Healing"

The redhead stepped forward

"She's extraordinary" She remarked with a bright smile and a thick Irish accent.

I smiled back at them both. Shekinah turned to the double doors and hoisted them open. I followed closely behind her. Once again gasps erupted through the room.

"Council members, this is my fledgling Nova" Shekinah announced

"Your Fledgling?" A big, burly man, with an odd mark scoffed "Are you mentoring her, then?"

On his forehead was a black, filled in, full moon with filled in sapphire crescents on either side of it, each facing away from the black circle. His mark was black black_knots twisting down his cheekbones, behind the knotting was an intricately done, sapphire wolf howling towards the black moon on the man's forehead.

Two other men stood beside his chair, both appeared to be around 22 and both had their marks completely filled in.

My attention was on one in particular though, probably because he looked younger than he probably was.

He was very muscular, and he wore a black shirt that hugged tightly to each of his defined muscles

His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned casually against the big wolf man's chair. His dark, shaggy, hair hid his eyes. Basically, everything about him screamed _hot_ and he had that bad boy appeal that I was super attracted to. Something even more mysterious than his appearance troubled me however; I couldn't hear thoughts coming from him or the other two wolf people.

"Nova?"

Shekinah's voice broke through my mental babble

"Huh, what was that?" I asked

"Would you like a few guards of your own?" She repeated

I could feel my face flush red. As if I didn't have enough attention already? Why not add warriors into the mix? Yeesh

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, "I'm pretty conspicuous already"

I said as I scratched my head self-consciously.

I turned back to the boy to see his hair had been flipped from his face and his dark eyes were staring at me. When our eyes met he flashed a flirty/cocky smile. I bit my lip and turned away, already feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks.

"I'll do it," a calm, deep voice said. My face shot up to the boy, everyone else was staring at him too, but his eyes were on Shekinah.

"That is a very generous offer Tyson" Shekinah smiled kindly at him. Shekinah turned to the wolf man with raised eyebrows. He pursed his lips but nodded. Tyson was now smiling widely

_Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod!_

Would that be more suitable, Nova?" Shekinah asked

I shrugged

"I guess" I sighed

"Excellent" Shekinah drawled "Tyson you will accompany Nova everywhere, until she releases you from doing so. Do you agree with those conditions?"

"I agree" He replied in his husky voice.

He stepped towards me and I saw the full view of his marks. The black and blue intertwined to give the appearance of a battle mask.

"Well, I'm afraid we have to leave now" Shekinah said with an apologetic smile "I've been informed of a possible problem that needs my attention"

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked

"Well, there are rumors spreading around about a possible rogue high priestess at the House of Night in Tulsa, Oklahoma…" Shekinah replied

"Tyson, would you go and gather your things please?" She continued

Tyson bowed low to both Shekinah and I before stepping from the room in one graceful turn.

"I hope you don't mind plane food," Shekinah muttered

I smiled "No, that's fine"

"Well, I have a few more things to discuss, would you mind waiting in the courtyard for Tyson and I?" Shekinah asked

I shook my head and silently left the room. Great, they were probably talking about me, and what a freak show I am.

When I reached the courtyard, the moon was already beginning to set in the west.

The sun is almost up.

I sat on a bench near the council building and stared out at Nyx's temple, as I absorbed today's events.

It started like any other Friday. I had school, a football game, and then there was the after party. And then I was marked. Yeesh.

A tiny meow interrupted my inner chatter and I looked down as a tiny birman cat hopped onto my lap. It meowed its cute little meow that sounded more like the high-pitched squeaking of a baby bird as it looked up at me again. My breath caught as the cat and I made eye contact. She was cute.

With the most beautiful bright blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Did you choose me?" I asked the cat

As if to answer my question she rubbed her head against my chest and purred like crazy. I scratched her ears.

"Well what should I name you?" I asked

She blinked at me.

"Well how about KoKo?" I suggested, "It means night in Blackfoot and your coloring looks a lot like a night sky, I guess"

She meowed and began to purr again, so I took that as a yes.

"KoKo it is" I whispered

"Who's KoKo?" Tyson's husky voice asked from behind me. I pointedly pet KoKo's head.

"She's my new cat" I replied

"Oh" He said as he sat down beside me on the bench. I tried to ignore his hulking presence and stared at the moon before a small yawn escaped my lips.

"Tired?" Tyson asked flashing me a grin "Don't worry, you should have about three hours of sleep on the plane"

I nodded and yawned again.

"…So how you doin?" He asked

I stared at him

"What do you mean?"

"It's a lot to handle in one day, but I think you'll catch on quick," He said

"I hope so," I murmured. I stared at the moon again while absent-mindedly petting KoKo's head

"Geez, you're seriously starting to remind me of doctor evil the way you keep petting that cat," Tyson chided

I laughed but didn't cease petting KoKo.

"So is it hard for you, having to travel all over the place, I mean?" I asked

Tyson shrugged

"Not really. Warriors travel a lot. It's pretty much instilled in us at school, not to become too attached to any one place"

"What kind of warrior are you?" I asked

"What?" His voice hinted that he was about to laugh

"Your marks?" I pressed

He did laugh

"And yours?" He countered

I pursed my lips.

Then Shekinah was there (with her guards of course)

"Are you two ready?"

Tyson and I both stood. KoKo hopped from my lap and onto the ground. Shekinah turned in a very graceful movement and walked towards the school's front gates. I followed with KoKo padding along a step behind me, and Tyson behind her.

The cars were already waiting outside. Two big, black, escalades with illegally dark tinted windows.

I pulled out my phone to check the time **6:04**. Yikes!

Tyson stepped forward to the second car, opened the back door and gestured to the interior.

"My lady?"

I stepped forward and eyed the large gap between pavement and car. Well, shit! I'm sure I would be really embarrassed if I had to climb like a four year old into the damn car. And why was it so high off the ground anyway?

Aargh. Aargh happens to be one of my favorite frustration words. I was obsessed with pirates from a young age.

I bit down on my lip. How long had I been standing here just staring at the inside of the car?

Tyson sighed and in one swift movement, took my hand and waist into his hands (eek!) [And I did actually make that sound]

And hoisted me into the beastly car like I was a feather pillow instead of a 116 pound girl.

I sat in darkness for a second before KoKo hopped onto my lap again. The back door closed and the front door opened as Tyson jumped lightly into the drivers seat and started the car.

"You all buckled up back there?" He asked, grinning at me from the rearview mirror.

"I'm not a child, Tyson" I spat "And yes I'm buckled in"

His grin widened

"Why don't you keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted, folding my arms over my chest and staring out my window.

Tyson's booming laughter filled the entire car and made both KoKo and I jump.

"THAT'S not childlike at ALL" He said between chuckles, he reached down and put the car in **drive**.

Tyson spent the remainder of the ride chuckling, after glances at me from the rearview mirror. _I _spent the remainder of the ride giving death glares to his big, shaggy, head.

"You look so cute when you're mad" Tyson said smugly as he helped me from the car and then handed KoKo to me.

I continued to glare, Tyson rolled his eyes but the amused grin was still on his face.

He stepped forward and brought my jacket hood over my head before handing me my favorite pair of Coach sunglasses. I put them on (of course)

"You're going to need those. The sun's coming up in thirty-six seconds" He informed me

"The plane is over there, and that's exactly where the sun will be rising, so keep your head down and I'll lead you there, Kay?" He continued

I nodded

"Okay"

The flight was short. I fell asleep listening to Three Days Grace on my ipod. When we pulled up to the Tulsa House of Night I was surprised by its close resemblance to Chicago's.

"Your roommate is waiting in this room," Shekinah said as she handed me a small piece of paper.

"Tyson, you will be staying with the Sons of Erebus" Shekinah handed him a piece of paper.

Tyson looked down at the paper and nodded

"There's a council meeting at 8 a.m. I would like the both of you to be there." She added with a smile before walking off.

I sighed and turned to the map of the girl's dorm, that Shekinah had given me.

The sun wasn't up yet. Weird. In fact, it was actually kind of cold and dark.

"C'mon I'll walk you to your room" Tyson said

I followed behind him without a word.

We walked in silence for a while; it was a long walk to the girl's dorm, which was on the other side of the school.

"So were your parents freaked when they found out?" Tyson asked with a chuckle

My eyebrows came together.

"I'll take that as a _yes" _He laughed

"No" I retorted, "Both my parents were killed when I was five"

Silence.

"Do you miss them?" he asked

"What's there to miss, they were crappy parents when they were alive. They'd be crappy parents now" I muttered

"Well you turned out okay, didn't you?" He asked "They must have done something right"

If he only knew…

We walked up the steps to the girl's dorm, and I opened the doors to my temporary home. I laughed internally at what I saw; it looked like one of the dorms at Hogwarts. There was a large open room with a couch and two chairs around a TV, to the left was a small kitchen with a tiny fridge and a bunch of cupboards, at the far end of the room were wide marble stairs that curved to the right. Tyson was the first to walk towards them, followed by KoKo, then me.

"I believe your stuff is already in your room" Tyson said over his shoulder

"And if it's not?" I asked

Tyson stopped and a cocky grin flashed across his face

"I guess you could sleep with me," He said, grinning wider.

My face flushed red

"No thanks" I said in a tiny voice, as I looked away.

Tyson laughed, before herding me forward.

We walked up the staircase and stopped at the first door.

"Here we are," He said with a wild gesture to the door. He turned to me with a wide smile

"You want me to knock?" He asked, raising his eyebrows maniacally.

I tried to stifle a laugh, and failed.

"No!" I whispered, " I want you to get out of here!"

I began pushing him back down the stairs.

He just laughed.

"Fine, I'm leaving… You should get some rest, you look like the walking dead"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tyson scoffed "Your such a child"

He said in a mocking voice.

"Get the hell out of here you freaking ape!" I yelled at him

His booming laughter filled the hallway as he disappeared around the corner.

I laughed a little myself, before knocking on the door.

"Oh, it's open!" A voice called from inside the room.

I opened to see a dark-haired girl whirling around the room, picking clothes off the ground.

"Sorry about the mess" She said

"That's okay," I replied "I'm Nova by the way. And this is KoKo" I held up the cat.

The girl turned around to look and we both gasped. There was no way this girl could be a fledgling, her mark was already filled in and expanded!

"Wow" She said

"I'm Zoey Redbird," She said, looking into my eyes for the first time, she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you" I replied

"That's some mark," Zoey said, making an effort not to stare.

"Yeah, Nyx doesn't do things halfway" I laughed

Zoey laughed along

"That's for sure," She muttered

Zoey turned back to the room.

"Well, this is your bed," She said pointing to a bed against the wall, "And, we share the closet. Help yourself to any of my clothes-that's your uniform on the right, you can mix it up, but it's required that you were the uniform at all times when you're on school grounds"

She turned back to me with a smile.

"You're probably really tired. We can talk after you sleep, I'll run down to the admin building and get your schedule" Zoey said before leaving the room.

I walked to the bed and collapsed onto my pillow. I was asleep before I could even tuck myself in.

I was dreaming. I knew it. But I didn't want to be, not this dream. I needed to wake up. I needed to get out.

I was staring at my bedroom door on my old penthouse apartment. The one I lived in with my parents in New Jersey.

I was waiting for my mom to tuck me in. But all I heard was shouting. It was coming from my dad's office. There was a storm so there was no power. I heard a loud bang downstairs and then there was silence.

"Mommy?" I called

I was getting out of my bed when my mother came running in through my door. She turned and locked it behind her and turned back to me. I could tell something was wrong the moment I saw her beautiful face. My mother was usually reserved and cold. I never saw any emotion in her eyes, or heard it in her words. But right now her eyes were filled with fear, tears were leaking over and she looked truly shaken.

She walked towards me and put shaking hands on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you need to listen to me. You need to hide, and you can't come out. Do you understand?"

I nodded

"Okay, sparrow (her nickname for me). Take Mr. Hopper (my stuffed animal-bunny)- and get under the bed"

She handed my hopper to me and I climbed under my bed.

"Go all the way to the wall okay, baby?" She directed as she watched me.

"Okay mommy" I said as I squeezed tightly against the wall.

Someone began shaking the doorknob, when it didn't open they began to bang on the door.

"Open this door Mary!" A man's voice yelled

Wake up! Wake up!

I shot up in the bed, panting and covered in sweat. My hand went to my cheek. Yep. Tears.

I sat up, clutching my head (which hurt like hell) with one hand and using my other hand to search for the light. Soon, my eyes adjusted to the dark and I found the light. On my desk, next to the lamp was a small piece of paper and a note. It was from Zoey:

Here's your schedule,

You can choose any elective

For second hour, we have

1st, 4th and 6th together

Get some rest -Zoey

My eyes ventured down to my schedule and a feeling of dread washed through me. I reached for the paper with my name _Nova_ scrawled on it. ?!?!. How did they know I was going to choose that name? And the date was three days before I was marked! Aagh. This place is so freaking weird.

1st Hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

2nd Hour- Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

Or

Sketching 101. Rm. 312. Prof Donner

Or

Tae Kwan Do. Gymnasium. Prof. Kaplan

3rd Hour- French 101. Rm. 217. Prof. Maryse

4th Hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof.

Lunch Break

5th Hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214 Prof. Penthesilea

6th Hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

I sighed and bit my lip, completely overwhelmed.

There were two quick knocks at the door and Tyson's voice came from outside.

"Nova, you awake?" He asked

I struggled for a few seconds to find my voice. And when I did it was coarse and rough. Between the dream and my new life as a vampyre, I was stressing out major.

"Yeah c'mon in" I called, as I sat back down on the bed. The door opened and Tyson came into the room, he stopped right it front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

His eyebrows came together and his lip kind of puckered like he was upset about something. He looked really cute.

"Nothing" I said quickly "Just a bad dream, that's all"

Tyson just grumbled.

"Well, it's almost seven. I figured if you were awake we would go get something to eat before going to the council meeting," He said

"Okay…can I shower first?" I pleaded

"Yup. I'll be in the dorm" He said, then stood and left the room.

I hurried through my shower and went to the closet.

_Damn._ What do I wear to a council meeting?

I found my tight-fitting, deep purple shirt, slipped on my black woven lace tights underneath the plaid deep purple, blue, and green short skirt. I found a black sweater with my third former emblem sew over the breast and then threw on my black, medium length uggs- that I absolutely adore- I have uggs in every size and color its like a freaky obsession or something.

I brought the brush through my hair a few quick times. I didn't even bother putting on makeup now that my eyes were permanently covered with beautiful scrawl tattoos. I looked at myself in the mirror and I really did look cool. Like a warrior or something (hehe)

Then I opened the door and rushed down the stairs to the dorm, I was starving.

Tyson was sitting on the couch between several girls. I rolled my eyes and stepped in his view of the television. Tyson, like all the other girls in the room, gawked at me. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the couch and out of the room.

"You can stop trying to yank my arm out, now," Tyson complained

I released his arm and turned around

"Well, are we going to get something to eat or not?" I asked, "I'm starving"


	2. Chapter 2

"No can do, princess" Tyson teased, before turning me towards the empty dining hall "The dining hall's closed"

I cursed under my breath before walking around in a small circle (Why? I'm not exactly sure)

"I'm sooo hungry!" I cried, stopping mid-stride.

Now would be a nice time for a teleportation gift…Ding!

That was the sound of a light bulb going off in my head. I clapped my hands together and turned to Tyson who was now eyeing me curiously.

If I could use my gift to shift things away from me…why should I not be able to bring them towards me!

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel it; a warmth growing in me. Either I was totally right, or I really had to pee.

I focused on what I really wanted…

"Somewhere out in the world, there is a fresh, warm, Cheese Danish. Bring it to me please" I said aloud, holding my hands out. The familiar sound of a sonic boom happened and then warm deliciousness was in my hand! Score!

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed gaping at Tyson "Oh, dear goddess, thank you!" I yelled to the sky, while cradling the yummy Danish.

"That was seriously awesome…but freaky at the same time" Tyson whispered

I began nibbling on the Danish, while walking towards some random building when another idea hit.

I stopped and whirled at Tyson.

"What?!" Tyson asked after two minutes of me smiling like an idiot at nothing.

"If I can push stuff away, and bring stuff to me, it would only make sense that I could _go_ to that stuff, right?" I asked sounding completely insane. I grabbed Tyson's hand.

"Take us to Shekinah" I commanded

I shut my eyes tight, and the moment I heard the sonic boom I could have leaped for joy. I opened my eyes to see we were in a council room with about 20 pairs of eyes on us. Before I could get embarrassed, Tyson grabbed my shoulders.

".AWESOME!" He gushed

I smiled widely

"Ohmigod, I know! Aagh, this is _**so**_ cool!" I exclaimed

We both turned and stared at each other before bursting up laughing.

"Nova, Tyson, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come" Shekinah said serenely.

The smile vanished from my face and I glanced at the filled seats around the table.

"Are we late? Cause' if we are, it was my fault, I was starving and had to stop for a Cheese Danish – I held up the Danish and took a quick bite, before continuing- and I did take a long time getting ready, I just didn't know what it is that you're supposed to wear to a council meeting…I'm sorry" I blurted

Shekinah's smile was patient and somewhat amused.

"Calm down, child. You two are right on time, come" She said, motioning towards two chairs across from where she stood and next to Zoey.

I took a deep breath and sat down. Tyson sat beside me and winked when I looked over at him.

I tried to cover up my laugh with a cough.

The rest of the meeting was pretty intense, Neferet (the high priestess of the school) seemed to be going insane, she wanted to wage a war on humans for the murder of two of the teachers. It was during this time, that I saw how powerful Shekinah really was. She managed to keep her composure during Neferet's psychotic tantrum. Then Shekinah told everyone that she would be the temporary high priestess of the school until the high council arrived…and then Neferet lost it and started crying about some guy named 'Loren' and left the room. Now, Zoey and I were walking back to the dorms, discussing my classes. I noticed that it was getting really cold, really quick. I wrapped the sweater tighter around me.

"So…are you and that Tyson guy going out?" Zoey asked

I shook my head

"No, he's just my guard" I replied

"Why are his marks so different?" She pressed

"I don't know. For all the time we've spent together so far, I don't know much about him" I shrugged

There was a movement in the old oak tree, we were walking past and both of us froze.

Darkness seemed to radiate from the oak like some creepy aura. The branches moved again, and I swear on the goddess, I saw red eyes staring back at me.

I was in the process of stepping back when the creature leaned forward into the soft glow of the lantern that lined the sidewalk, I immediately froze with the most awful spasm of fear; I had only felt this kind of fear _**once**_.

And I was terrified! The demon creature was disgusting. Its man face was distorted by a large black beak and red eyes; its hands were long sharp talons that curved around the thick branch. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. It took a several second stare-down before I actually gained control of my voice.

My eyes darted over to Zoey, who was frozen also; staring at the creature.

"Z-Z-Zo-ey" I stuttered "C-can we p-please go"

My eyes flickered back to the creature; it became clearer that it could not harm Zoey or me. Its figure shifted and blurred like the thing wasn't all there…or maybe it was just moving very fast. I hoped to the goddess, it was the latter.

Zoey made no response. I grabbed her hand, and thought long and hard about the dorms.

"What was that thing?" I asked Zoey once we were back in our room.

Her eyes took on a dazed look and she stared at me as she shook her head.

"I don't understand…it didn't attack me…"She whispered

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Understand what?! Zoey, what was that thing?" I yelled

Her eyes refocused and then narrowed to thin slits.

"Wind, find Aphrodite and tell her to come to my room" Zoey commanded

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. Tyson barged into the room like a bat out of hell a half second later, and I groaned.

Do vampyres never rest, or was that just me?

I tried not to pay attention to Tyson's stares as I struggled to understand what Zoey and Aphrodite were saying…whoever the hell Aphrodite was…

"-I don't think it was the vision at all. Nothing happened like it was supposed to" Aphrodite said

"Well what about the vision you had today?" Zoey asked

"Another death vision" She replied with a shudder

Zoey groaned

How many people had this girl pissed off?

I leaned against the bed next to Tyson.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked

He shrugged

"So, what was that thing?" He asked

"I wish I knew," I muttered. We sat in silence for several minutes while Zoey and Aphrodite went on with their animated conversation.

"I have to get back…it's past visiting hours" Tyson sighed

I sighed, and tried to hold back a yawn.

"Kay, I'll walk you out," I said sitting up.

The walk to the main dormitory door was a quiet one. When we got to the door, we kind of just stood there, awkwardly. I bit my lip and looked up at Tyson.

"Tomorrow's your first day of school," He said smugly

I raised my eyebrows.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked

"I don't know…probably" Tyson shrugged

"What do you mean you don't know?" I laughed

"I didn't go to a school like this…" He trailed, while looking around

That remark, reminded me of a question.

"Tyson, why are your marks different from mine?" I asked

"Nova, in case you haven't noticed, _everyone's_ mark is different from yours" He chuckled

I rolled my eyes

"You know what I mean, smartass," I hissed

"My marks are different, cause' I'm not a vampyre" He replied

"Not a vampyre? That's interesting- what are you then?" I pressed

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I gotta go" He said quickly.

In nodded and looked down. Tyson chuckled and lifted my chin with his fingers, I looked at him.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes" I remarked, staring into his golden brown eyes.

Tyson laughed, his face was inches from mine; I could feel his breath on my face.

"So do you" He whispered

I snorted

"They're brown," I laughed

His hand moved from my chin to stroke the skin underneath my eyes.

"You should get some sleep." He smiled.

I knew he couldn't see anything but black under my eyes because of the mark.

"You too" I retorted

I knew I couldn't be the only one to see the attraction between us. Or maybe it was all in my head…either way; the tension in that room was unbearable. I wished that he would kiss me. But what would that mean?! Should I be getting romantically involved with my bodyguard or whatever the heck he was? Besides, this guy is like seven years older than me!!! Right now, I didn't really care. His hand was still on my face, I made up my mind.

"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked shakily

Tyson smiled and dropped his hand from my face, but kept his face close to mine. He looked into my eyes fro what seemed like an eternity, then he nodded.

"Yeah…" He whispered

I brought my face closer to his. My lips found his and he kissed me once…twice…three times, softly like he wasn't sure of himself. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and curled my fingers through his hair, before bringing my mouth back down on his. My lips curved around his one last time, and I pulled away slowly.

Tyson chuckled and boinged a strand of my curls.

"Goodnight Nova"

"Night" I replied.

He kissed me one more time, opened the door, and disappeared. When I returned to the dorm, Aphrodite was gone and Zoey was sprawled on her bed, petting both her cat and KoKo.

"What's your cat's name again?" I asked

She looked at me and gave a tired smile.

"Nala. Like in the lion king" She laughed, "What was the motivation for naming KoKo?"

I shrugged "KoKo means night in Blackfoot. She kind of reminded me of a night sky"

"You're Blackfoot?" Zoey asked

"Yup. On my dad's side" I replied

"Oh cool, I'm Cherokee" Zoey smiled at me.

"Did your parents like freak out, when you got marked?" She asked

I sighed and shook my head.

"No…they're dead" I replied

"Oh, I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's okay" I shrugged

"Well, I don't really have any parents either. My dad left before I was born, my mom used to care about me…but then she got remarried to this dick…she came to visit a couple weeks ago with him and basically told me she wasn't going to come back, because she didn't care if I choked on my own blood or became a vampyre…it doesn't matter though. She wasn't my mom for a long time before that." Zoey said sadly

She looked up and smiled "Thank god for my grandma" She laughed

"You'll meet her soon, I think she may know about what attacked you"

I nodded and laid back on my bed, KoKo hopped onto my stomach and purred as I scratched her head.

"Your cat is very affectionate" Zoey remarked as she went to the closet for pajamas.

"Yeah, she's liked everyone she's met so far. She adores Tyson…"

Zoey turned to me with a coy smile, and hopped onto my bed.

"Yeah, what's the story with Tyson? He's super hot, and you guys have got some chemistry going on there…" Zoey pried

I blushed

"Well, we might of-sort of- kissed…when I walked him downstairs a few minutes ago." I said

"No way!" Zoey exclaimed

I nodded biting; my lip to keep from smiling

"So do you like him?" She asked

"Yeah" I sighed

"Do you like any one here?" I asked changing the subject

Zoey groaned, "That's a _**long**_ story"

"We'll talk tomorrow," I agreed, before hopping down and grabbing my favorite batman boxers and a black tank top.

"Are those my boxers?" Zoey asked as I walked to the bathroom.

I paused and looked down at my gray boxers with the black batman insignias all over.

I turned back to her and shook my head.

"No. I don't think so. Candice, my second mother, bought me these for Christmas last year" I replied

"Really?" Zoey mused, "I have the same ones"

We both laughed.

When I was done changing I hopped into bed with KoKo. Zoey turned out the light.

The next morning I woke up to the most annoying sound on the planet. What in the hell was that?!

"Bloody hell, Zoey, turn off your blasted alarm," I groaned throwing the pillow over my head

"Sorry" She said while flicking on the light and switching the alarm off.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" She asked before yawning

"Yeah, if you don't mind" I replied

"Knock yourself out," She sighed before turning over in the bed and pulling the comforter higher.

After the shower I brushed through my curls, quickly. And went to closet; I threw on my favorite back, acid-washed jeans, chocolate brown medium sized uggs, and settled for my Pink Floyd, short-sleeve, tight-fitting shirt and a studded belt with my third former uniform blazer.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" Zoey asked as she pulled on some converse.

I nodded

"Yes…please. I'm starving" I replied

As we walked across the courtyard, I shivered. Something felt wrong. I wondered if it had anything to do with that _thing_ we saw last night.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Zoey

She nodded, but kept her gaze straight ahead. Her lips were pressed in a thin, tight line.

I looked over at the dining hall and sighed, before grabbing Zoey shoulder and thinking of being right outside the dining hall doors.

"Let's speed this up," I whispered

Sonic boom, and we were in front of the dining hall doors, two sons of Erebus stood on either side of the doors.

We opened the doors and I all but ran to the food.

I picked up toast, orange juice, and an apple. Zoey got count chocula

She led me to a booth where four other kids sat.

"Guys this is my new roommate, Nova" Zoey introduced.

I smiled and sat down next to Zoey.

"Nova, this is Damien" Zoey said while pointing to a cute brunette boy, I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Nice to meet you, Nova" Damien said with a warm smile.

"This is Damien's boyfriend Jack Twist," She continued, pointing to another cute boy with golden blonde hair.

I Smiled at Jack. "Nice to meet you" I murmured

"It's nice to meet you too- ohmigod, your mark is soo pretty" Jack replied

I smiled

"Thanks"

Next, Zoey pointed to two girls; one had beautiful copper brown skin, and the other was a pretty blonde with blue eyes. I smiled at them.

These are the twins, Shaunee and Erin. A couple minutes with them and you'll know why we call them that," Zoey said

"Hi" I told them

"Heeyyy" They both said at the same time. I laughed.

"Hey" A deep voice said from behind me.

"Look twin, is he cute or what?" Erin asked Shaunee

"He sure is twin, he sure is"

I turned to Tyson with a smile, he grinned back at me.

"Can I sit?" He asked me. I slid over and he sat next to me, casually slinging his arm over my shoulder as he sipped some of my o.j.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, he's taken" Shaunee sighed shaking her head sadly. Erin was shaking her head too.

"The cute one always are" She muttered

I laughed.

The doors to the dining hall opened and Aphrodite pranced in, sneering at everyone before she grabbed a tray and sat down beside Damien.

Damien turned to me, after scowling at the blonde.

"So what are your classes?" He asked

"Um, I've got vamp soc., Tea Kwon Doe, French, Fencing, Lit 101, and intro to equestrian studies" I replied

Damien nodded

"We have vamp soc. and fencing together"

I smiled at him. At least those classes wouldn't be too bad.

"So what's the deal with your mark?" Shaunee asked

"Nothing really, I just got it" I shrugged nonchalantly.

Zoey made eye contact with me and we both just stared at each other, before breaking away at the same time.

Aphrodite was silently nibbling on a piece of toast. So when she asked me a random question I was caught way off guard.

"Can the vamps read your mind?" She asked, looking up from her toast, while she peeled the crust off of the bread.

I stared at her blankly before shaking my head.

"How can you be so sure?" She pressed

I shrugged

"Cause' I can read theirs" I replied

"That is soo cool!" Jack gushed

I smiled at him.

I turned to Tyson, (who still hadn't told me his big secret, making me all the more anxious), to see that his face was scrunched up like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I whispered

"Nothing. Do you wanna go outside with me?" He asked suddenly

I nodded before turning back to Zoey + Friends

"Uhm, I'm gonna go outside really quick" I said

"Kay. We'll walk you to first hour if you wait for us…" Damien offered while Zoey nodded her head.

"Yeah, that sounds great" I replied with a smile, before leaving the room with Tyson.

Tyson grabbed my hand and walked me outside to a small bench underneath a tree completely showered in moonlight.

I sat down and Tyson stood in front of me, with his lips pursed.

After a second he sat beside me and I almost jumped out of my skin, before quickly recovering, his golden eyes looked like they were glowing. Like light was actually radiating from them. It made him look even more beautiful, but also more dangerous.

"Last night you asked me why I have a mark from Nyx if I'm not a vampyre- or something along those lines" he said quietly

He turned to me, and I gave him an encouraging nod.

"Nyx first mothered three daughters, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. But she mothered many other children, being one of the first gods; she created almost everything we know. She spent most of her time in the underworld, that was where she had a son, who guarded the gates of the underworld."

"I thought a giant, two-headed dog guarded the gates…" I whispered

Tyson gave me a meaningful look.

"The two headed-ness is gone, now it's just one head for each body," He said

That's when it all clicked. What other thing is a creature of darkness?

"You're a werewolf?" I asked

Tyson nodded and I smiled.

"You question my intelligence, and claim _**I **_act like a child- but you turn into a giant dog!" I said before bursting out into laughter.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"So you aren't scared or anything right?" He asked

I stopped laughing and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to be a vampyre, who sucks blood from people. And you're asking me…if I'm afraid- of a guy who turns into a big dog?" I asked before laughing again.

Tyson sighed

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Perhaps…but it will cost ya" I said with a mischievous grin

"Cost me what?" He asked, suspicion was evident in his voice.

I turned my face and tapped my pointer finger to my cheek. He smiled and touched his lips to the spot I pointed at.

"Happy?" He whispered, in a sexy voice.

I shivered, before turning back to him.

"Tyson, my darling, what on earth makes you think I can be won over so easily?" I teased

His lips touched my cheek again, and then brushed against my jaw as they traveled to the base of my neck

"What about now?" He whispered against my skin.

I shook my head.

He kissed my neck, before moving towards my lips. I curved my fingers through his shaggy hair, holding him close.

I kissed him several times before resting my head on his shoulder and nuzzling my face on his neck.

He moved and kissed my forehead.

"Okay I won't make fun of you anymore" I whispered.

I sighed and then pouted.

"I've got class"

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll walk you over to Zoey and Damien" Tyson grumbled, as he took my head.

We reached Zoey and Damien, as they were walking from the dining hall.

I turned to say goodbye to Tyson.

"I'll be around, something feels off, so you'll probably see me," Tyson said before stroking my cheek.

I nodded

"Alright, have fun" He said before flashing me his cocky smile.

"Oh, get outta here, will ya" I said as I hugged him. Okay, total contradiction, but whatever. I couldn't resist.

Tyson chuckled after kissing my head.

"Stay safe priestess" He said as he stepped back; he winked and then walked off.

I turned back to Zoey and Damien.

"You guys are so cute" Damien said with an awed expression on his face.

"Thanks" I said, blushing slightly

"Are you ready for your first day?" Zoey asked

"I hope" was all I could say.

Vamp Soc was…weird. I sat next to Damien, who still managed to take notes, despite Neferet's fast-talking. She would occasionally glare in Zoey's direction, but I don't think the other students noticed.

But sitting in class, I could tell there was something very wrong with her. A dark aura seemed to illuminate from her like it had that tree with the ugly creature in it.

Homework was pg 241 in the vamp soc book.

Tae Kwon Do was so cool! So far it was my favorite class. The teacher was really cool too. Mr. Caplan was a good-looking Brazilian man with bronze skin and dark hair. He went over basics with me, and made it so I could understand, which was pretty nice of him. And the best part was, everyone in the class was too busy to stare at my mark.

Mr. Caplan had an interesting mark as well, they were swirls that resembled wind. Which, in a weird way, was true; he was swift and agile, but forceful too.

3rd hour French was a little different, Maryse-the teacher- was pretty, with a distinct French accent. But as the class rolled on, I began to wonder if all French people were as Looney Toons as she was…

4th hour was awesome. I absolutely love fencing, and had been in classes when my parents were alive. So I adored this class.

I was paired up with Damien, who was supposedly the most skilled fencer in the class, I beat him fairly quick. That was when things got exciting.

Dragon was impressed that I beat Damien so quickly. He challenged me to a duel. And, of course me, being the competitive fledgling that I am, accepted.

Dragon Lankford had never lost a duel, but I didn't have time to be nervous. I needed to focus.

I stood opposite Dragon, measuring my opponent, while the class shuffled off to the side. I put on my mask and grabbed the foil, before turning to face Dragon.

"En garde" he yelled and stepped forward with the foil. I matched each one of his steps and then our swords connected. The duel lasted for a good fifteen minutes, at which time both of us seemed to get bored.

I scraped the foil against his; quickly stopping at his throat, at the same time that Dragon poked my chest. It was a draw. A freaking draw!!! I was like, the first fledgling in vampyre history, to _**draw**_ against dragon Lankford.

I stepped forward and shook Dragon's hand as I took off my mask. The class erupted in applause.

"You're very good. I don't think I can teach you anything, you don't already know" Dragon told me later.

I laughed

"If that were the truth, I would have won the duel," I replied

He winked at me.

"That was amazing!" Damien said as we walked from the class. When we got to the lunch line, I was glad to see a turkey club sandwich.

"So we can eat normal stuff?" I asked Damien

"Yeah, all the garlic stuff is a myth…we do have to eat healthier though, the vamps like to keep us healthy with classes like Tae Kwon Do and fencing." Damien explained

"Why?" I asked

"They think if we are healthy, we will have a better chance of surviving the change." Damien replied in a low voice.

I nodded solemnly and looked away.

"You don't need to be scared though, you'll make the change." Damien said as we walked to our table.

"How do you know?" I asked

His eyes wandered to my mark.

"You're special to Nyx, she's not going to let anything happen to you" Damien said honestly, before taking a bite of his salad.

"You're special to Nyx too," I whispered

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Zoey told me you have an affinity for air. Affinities are for a high priestess," I told him

He smiled at me, and then to himself.

We sat down at the table; Aphrodite and Tyson were already there. I smiled at him.

"Hey, how's school?" he asked; he stood up and took my tray, allowing me to sit down beside him, before handing me my tray again.

"Good" I answered, "The classes are pretty cool"

"Nova dueled Dragon Lankford today" Damien said, with a hint of a smile on his face. That was when Jack came running up.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late" He said, before kissing Damien on the lips. Jack turned to me.

"Hey Nova, how's your first day going?" Jack asked

I smiled at him

"Great. Thanks for asking" I replied, he smiled at me.

KoKo leaped onto my lap from under the table.

"Aww. That must be KoKo" Jack said looking sweetly at my cat. Damien turned to me.

"Zoey told us about how sweet she was, compared to Beelzebub"

"Who's talking bad about my cat?" Shaunee asked as she walked up with a tortilla wrap in her hands.

"Beelzebub is the perfect cat," Erin said from beside her.

"Hey Nova, how's your day going?" They asked together

"Fine, thanks" I said with a smile

"I was just telling Aphrodite and Tyson, that Dragon challenged Nova for a duel" Damien said with a smile.

Shaunee whistled

Erin laughed

"How did _**that**_go?" Aphrodite sneered

"Couldn't have been good" Shaunee said shaking her head

"Actually, it was a draw" Damien added

"Huh?!"

"Ohmigod, no way!"

"Cool!"

"Hm."

The lunch bell rang, and I walked with the twins to Lit. 101

Professor Penthesilia was really cool. And I had already read most of the books on the lit. list.

Intro to Equestrian Studies was by far my favorite class.

And Lenobia was my favorite teacher.

I liked her straightforward attitude. She showed me which horse would be mine, he was a coal black stallion named Cobolt. He was beautiful.

"I expect him to be brushed, his stall mucked, and for him to be walked for at least thirty minutes." Lenobia told me

I just finished mucking his stall and walking him, I had only been brushing him for two minutes, when the bell rang. I looked over to Persephone's stall; Zoey was still brushing her too.

"Are you going to stay behind?" I asked her

She nodded, and I continued to brush Cobolt, occasionally kissing his nose.

"He likes you" Lenobia said, she was leaning against Cobolt's stall.

"He doesn't like anyone" She said with a small smile on her face.

"I like him too" I told her "He's beautiful"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," She said before walking away.

After fifteen more minutes of brushing Cobolt, I put the brush down and added more hay to Cobolt's stall, and said goodbye to the stallion.

"How was your first day?" Zoey asked

"Great" I answered

"It's a lot to take in, but you'll catch on" Zoey nodded

"Is your grandma coming?" I asked

"Yeah, she'll be here soon actually, so we need to hurry"

Our already hurried steps to the dorm, quickened.


	3. Chapter 3

**so a quick thanks to all my reviewers! you guys are awesome and thanks alot for your support. Hopefully, i'll be able to update more often now that i'm only working on this story.  
So here's the next chapter, don't forget to review!  
3**

The moment I met Grandma Redbird, I changed. No! Not into a vampyre! Sylvia Redbird was kind, and compassionate, and smelled like my favorite flower, Lavender. Seriously, when my parents were alive, I had an entire room filled completely with lavenders (it was my room).

"Grandma, the other day, Nova and I saw something in the tree outside, and then Aphrodite had a vision, where you were writing something, it was like a poem, it mentioned someone named Kalona…" Zoey started

Grandma froze. I call her grandma cause she asked me to.

"Oh dear…" She said quietly

"What is it grandma?" Aphrodite asked

The whole gang was here…me, Tyson, Zoey, and Aphrodite. We couldn't tell the others because Neferet could read their minds or something.

Zoey suspected that Neferet was a big part in whatever was going on.

"Who is Kalona?" Tyson asked

"There are legends in my tribe that were told when I was young, about a fallen angel. He was magnificent, the most beautiful man anyone had ever seen; with great black wings. Women of my tribe came to him in large hoards. Soon, he became obsessed with them, and the women fled. He raped the women, and enslaved the men. Soon, the women became pregnant with Kalona's spawn, wretched creatures, half man and half bird; their faces distorted by black beaks and their fingers long and sharp like talons, they used them to rip their way free from their mother's womb. The tribes of my people suffered, it was the wise women who rid the tribes of Kalona. A woman from each of the five tribes came together and made a plan to trap Kalona in the earth, the only thing Kalona truly despised. They came together and created a girl from clay, they gave her the elements and named her A-aya then, breathed life into her. She was beautiful, when Kalona saw her, he wanted to have her. She fled into the forest with the speed of a deer and Kalona chased her. He found her deep inside a cave, and instead of running A-aya embraced him. However, the moment he penetrated her, A-aya returned to clay on the cave floor, imprisoning him within the earth. Over time, A-aya's body crumpled within the cave, but so much time had passed that the cave had been sealed off and more than100 feet underground. It is said that even today, he whispers to women from within the cave in hopes that they will free him" Sylvia Redbird finished her tale.

I spared an anxious look at Tyson.

"What about his children?" I asked

"Raven Mockers. Their call resembles a Raven's. They were just as bad as the man who created them…if someone displeased their father they would rip out that person's throat using their beaks –I flinched. The whole ripping out throat and choking on my own blood thing seriously grossed me out. Hopefully I wouldn't have to do that to humans when I drank their blood…if I drank their blood- but most of the time, they would pick the person up and throw them against walls until every bone in their body was broken. The raven mockers are everywhere outside, still spirits now, but they seem to be materializing more and more." Grandma said.

We all nodded.

"The ritual is tomorrow…and me and Aphrodite volunteering at the alley cats. That should also be the day Stark wakes up" Zoey told me

"I thought Stark was dead?" I replied.

"Oh. I thought someone would have told you by now" she said quietly before continuing

"Hopefully, he's going to come back as a red fledgling and I could help him get his humanity back like Stevie Rae" She answered

"How did Stevie Rae become a red vampyre?" I pressed

"Well it sounds kinda weird, but she bit Aphrodite, making Aphrodite human again and Stevie Rae became the first red vampyre-"

"Wait, Aphrodite's a human?" I interrupted, staring at the blonde's mark. Aphrodite put one finger in her mouth and wiped it down her mark, and the little blue crescent smeared.

I nodded and mouthed _Wow_

"Well I'm gonna stay the night with Tyson, so you can visit with your grandma" I told Zoey

"You are?" She replied

"You are?" Tyson repeated, raising his eyebrows and flashing me a cocky smile.

"To sleep. Just. To. Sleep." I told him

"I don't know how much sleep you're gonna get sleeping next to _**that**_" Aphrodite remarked before giving me a questioning look. I smiled, after rolling my eyes.

"First I'm gonna head down to Nyx's temple" I said after a moment.

"What for?" Zoey asked, while petting KoKo.

"I don't know, I just feel like it might be my last chance to get stuff off my chest" I told her

"Cause' Nyx really wants to listen to your problems" Aphrodite sneered.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You know, for the goddess of love and beauty, you aren't very nice. And beauty won't last forever, especially with all that sneering you do, it's bound to cause premature wrinkles" I retorted with a wry smile

She glared at me but said nothing.

I said goodnight and left with Tyson, towards the temple.

When we arrived at the temple it was empty. Odd. It wasn't very late. I walked towards the statue of the goddess and turned back to Tyson.

"This'll just take a sec," I told him

He nodded before shoving his hands in his jean pockets and leaning against a near by column.

I turned back to the statue and closed my eyes.

_**Nyx**_ I thought _**I need your guidance. Please help me.**_

I felt a soft breeze, and it brought the smell of a cliff-side wheat field. There was also an emptiness, but it wasn't empty. Someone was listening.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

There in front of me stood Nyx. She smiled serenely at me and returned the smile. I was mildly aware that my arm brushed against Tyson's.

How the hell did he get there so fast?

"Hello my children" Nyx said before flashing us her dazzling smile.

"I don't understand. Nyx. What's happening?" I asked

I could feel my worries and insecurities that I tried so expertly to shove under, begin to rise to the surface.

"I fear, my children are going to suffer, for a mistake in my judgment" She said, her face was saddened

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked the question this time

"Neferet, no longer hears me. She has turned away from me, and listens to another. She holds a grudge against humans for what happened to her when she was a child; she is planning something that cannot happen. Innocent lives will be taken if Neferet succeeds. You must look within yourself to find your answers, but fear not child, keeping others safe from Neferet is not your destiny. That belongs to another. Trust your heart and your gifts" Nyx said before shimmering and fading away.

I turned to Tyson.

"That didn't sound too good" He whispered

"No kidding" I replied

He took my hand and led me to his room. When he opened the door I noticed my stuff was already on the bed, including my school clothes for tomorrow.

I didn't even want to know…

His room was basic. A tiny fridge was in the corner, there was a TV and a desk covered in trophies. No pictures of family. I walked over to the desk covered in trophies.

1st place knife throwing

1st place archery

1st place hand to hand combat

1st place hand to claw combat…wait what?

"What's hand to claw combat?" I asked; he was taking the covers off the bed.

Tyson chuckled

"That's when you have to fight another werewolf while he's a wolf and you're a human, or whatever it is that we are when we aren't wolves"

"What? How in the bloody hell did you manage to do that?" I asked

He looked up at me and flashed me his cocky smile.

"I'm quick"

I laughed and hopped down onto the bed.

Tyson laid down next to me. I rolled over onto his chest and rested my head there.

"How you doing?" He asked while playing with my hair.

"Eh. I'm holding up, I guess," I said.

Candice asked me that question every time I saw her, and I always answered the same.

I was now fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Just relax. It sounds like tomorrow's going to be a big day," Tyson whispered before kissing my head.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

The morning moved by slowly. I had a dreadful feeling about today's upcoming events. After my shower I got dressed and waited for Tyson. That was where I saw her. She was standing outside a door down the hall. Neferet hadn't noticed me as she opened the door and ventured down the stairs to what I assumed was the basement.

What was she up to?

I needed to talk to Shekinah…

I ran back up to Tyson's room, he was still in the shower so I left him a note. He was becoming more anxious than I was, so there was no need to worry him. Then I closed my eyes and thought of being where Shekinah was…sonic boom sound.

I was now in a room trimmed with oak wood, it had a marble fireplace, the walls were a mixture of the red brick and black rock that made up the dining hall…I turned and there were double doors on my right and an oak desk with a high priestess name plate in the center. The double doors opened and Shekinah walked in, I felt mildly insignificant, I could feel her power fill the entire room.

"Nova, how are you? I apologize for being so distant; these past couple of days have been chaotic." Shekinah greeted me with the same loving smile I had received from Nyx.

"Shekinah, I need to talk to you," I told her. I flinched when I heard the hysteria leaking into my voice.

Shekinah's face flashed with understanding and her voice lowered.

"Come, child. Tell me what troubles you" Shekinah said quietly as she motioned for the couch next to the fireplace, the fire being the only source of light or warmth in the room. Yeesh, it was getting cold. I mean as cold as Chicago cold.

"I spoke with Nyx last night…" I said as I sat down on the sofa

"What did she tell you?" Shekinah asked

"She fears that Neferet has turned away from her. And that Neferet's been abusing her gifts with ill-intentions." I answered, sounding more like a forty-year old, then I ever had.

"Oh sweet goddess" Shekinah whispered and began slowly shaking her head.

"I saw the signs. She is changed. But I denied it, even to myself. Nyx tried to warn me. It was just so hard to believe a _**high priestess **_could commit such treachery." Shekinah continued shaking her head.

"But what should we do?" I whispered sharply

"We can't do anything until we have proof. Then we can go to the council to elect a new high priestess for the school."

I nodded

"I will see you at the ritual tonight" Shekinah said

I nodded and sonic boomed to the dining hall where I told Tyson I would meet him.

I grabbed some cereal and walked to the table. Everyone was there except Zoey and Aphrodite.

"Hi, Nova!" Jack said as he waved enthusiastically at me.

I smiled back at him.

"Hey Jack"

Damien and the twins smiled and greeted me. I returned the greetings before letting my eyes wander over to Tyson who looked more like a mythological hero/god than an adult werewolf. Well, he was a mythological creature, but creature sounds like a nasty word it reminds me too much of that 'precious' ring stealer in the Lord of the Rings movies.

I liked god better. He was an immortal anyway, so the word fit.

His arms were crossed and he was looking down, causing his hair to form a wild disarray of shag and covering his bootiful eyes. I felt a strange sense of deja' vu, from the first time I laid eyes on him in Chicago.

It looked like he was wearing the same black shirt that stretched to define every one of his perfectly sculpted muscles.

Yeah, 'god' sounded about right. With any other guy, the gods would have spited me for comparing their beauty to his. But in Tyson's case, even they would have to stop and gawk at him before sending a wild boar to gore out my insides or whatever.

Yeesh, I was smitten. Smitten like a kitten with a mitten being bitten while a' spitten.

Okay what in hell did I just say? Even I can see that I'm a dork just by my thoughts…

So you're falling for a werewolf warrior who has sworn to protect you, I don't see anything wrong with that.

Yeah, but the age thing is kind of scary. I don't know much about relationships, but I'm pretty sure the ones between fifteen-year-old girls and twenty-two year old guys don't necessarily work out…

Why are you even having this conversation with yourself right now?

WHAT THE F*%#! IS GOING ON!!!

I stopped talking to myself because Tyson was smiling at me.

Sigh, god that boy is gorgeous. Okay, you really need to shut up.

It was his cocky/flirty smile.

"Are you gonna sit down or just continue to gawk lamely at me?" Tyson asked, his smile widened

"Just a sec" I said, giving him my most dazzling smile possible. I looked him up and down slowly about three times, and then smiled innocently at him before sitting at the table, which was now bursting with laughter.

I sat down next to Tyson who threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close so he could kiss my hair.

"Mmmph. At least she appreciates what she has," Shaunee said

"I know I do!" Erin added

"Got that right twin"

We were standing to leave the dining hall when Neferet entered the room. She was wearing a long, flowing, red dress. Her emblem of Nyx? Not there. No, instead, hanging lightly from her throat (that I wished I could rip out) was a golden chain, at the end of which was a large black stone carved into black wings.

Traitor.

My teeth snapped together as she approached our table.

We were of course, already standing. Damien and the others all brought their fists to their chests and bowed.

Tyson and I just stared defiantly.

Neferet smiled pleasantly at us. It was when she turned to me that I saw what she was really doing.

Gloating.

"Nova, I hope your adjustment to the House of Night has been a pleasant one. I hear tonight will be your first ritual, I should hope to see you there, our very own Zoey Redbird is leading it tonight" Her words were sweet; but soft and sounded threatening

"Of course" I said inclining my head slightly. I continued to stare her down.

"And I assume your…er, guard dog will be there as well?" Neferet raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

My jaw clenched, and my fists began to shake.

Stay calm, I told myself.

I smiled but my eyes were narrowed to thin slits.

"Of course, Tyson will be present. I certainly hope he doesn't make your Nephilum – another word for Raven Mockers- uncomfortable. I've heard that upsetting the spawn of Satan and his _**bitch**_ isn't wise" I replied in a low voice.

Neferet took a step closer to me, so that she was in my face (and all up in my personal space)

"No. It's not," She said in the same cold voice I had just used.

I smirked at her.

"We'll see- and I guess I'll see you at the ritual" I told her

Neferet's smile returned to her beautiful face.

"Wonderful"

And Neferet left the dining hall.

Great, I had her first period…

"God, she's icky" Jack said quietly

"You got that right. The chick has issues," Erin agreed

"Major issues" Shaunee said, nodding her head.

I stared after Neferet. Well stared isn't the right word. It was more like fumed or glowered.

"Are you okay Nova?" Damien whispered to me.

"Yeah. She just makes me really angry" I said, forcing a smile

"I've _**never**_ seen anyone talk to Neferet that way. Not even Zoey or Aphrodite. They hate her, but she intimidates them too much" Damien said

"Well Neferet needs to be put in her place, now and then" Shaunee said

"More like now and forever" Erin corrected.

"True twin, very true"

"I'm gonna see you later," Tyson told me

"Where are you going?" I asked

He flashed me his cocky grin.

"To guard" He smiled " I have to check on some stuff, but I'll find you during the ritual"

Tyson bent and kissed me on the lips, before leaving.

"What did Neferet mean when she called Tyson a 'guard dog' and then you got all mad?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah" "What did she mean"

"Tyson is a werewolf," I told them

Gasp!

"Not only is he hot, but he can morph into a cute puppy too" Erin sighed shaking her head

I smiled at her.

"We should get to class," Damien said in a low voice.

We nodded and went our separate ways. Damien and I turned left towards the 200 hall, the twins to the right, for the 300 hall.

"Nova, seriously, what's wrong?" Damien asked

"I'm not sure…something just seems…off" I told him

Damien nodded

"I can feel it too. But what does it mean?"

"Maybe, Nyx is trying to tell us something" I shrugged

"Yeah, but what?" Damien whispered

"Your guess is as good as mine" I sighed

School whirled by in a blur. I was there, but I wasn't really there.

I was missing something. Something important.

I was rushing back to the dorms to get changed before the ritual. When I opened the door to my room, Zoey and Aphrodite were sitting on my bed crying.

Oh, no.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My grandma got into a car accident," Zoey said between sobs.

"What? What happened?" I asked, rushing to the closet.

"A raven mocker flew into the car window on her way into town. She his a light pole." Zoey said

Ohmigod, this sucks.

I threw a tight-fitting black, long-sleeved beaded dress on Zoey's lap.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about that Zoey, I am, but the rituals going to start and you two need to be there. So pull it together and lets just go, cause' I promise you, your grandma's accident was just the tip of the iceberg on the whole 'problems' issue" I said whirling around the room.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked.

I groaned

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? It isn't that hard to figure out people. What I _**mean**_ is that Neferet's into some major shit. And that shit is going to hit the fan, tonight, at the ritual. So get dressed," I said a little rudely.

Aphrodite nodded and left the room.

I ransacked my stuff until I found my only gown, a gold silk dress that flowed out at the bottom, and hugged tightly to the rest of my curves. It was a spaghetti strap so I grabbed the creamy white sweater from my suitcase and threw it on.

Zoey was already dressed.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked her

"I told Stevie Rae to bring the red fledglings to the ritual tonight. I think it's time to tell the world about them, and how Neferet used her powers to bring them back"

I nodded

"Sounds good, lets go," I said

Well, the ritual was interesting. Although, terrifying is probably a better word. Zoey had to cut her ex boyfriend and now vampyre, Erik; whom she cheated on with a professor at the school, while she was imprinted with her human ex. Then she met Stark who she says she had an instant connection with and then he died.

Like bloody hell, does that girl have guy problems? Yeesh.

Zoey also told me that Stark's gift from Nyx was that he could never miss his mark with his bow and arrow.

We definitely needed him on our side.

I was when Zoey opened the circle that all hell broke loose. And I mean that in the most literal term possible.

Zoey asked the red fledglings to come out and they jumped from a tree near the main wall and beside the circle.

Gasps erupted from the fledglings, Shekinah, and myself.

Zoey then went on to tell how, Neferet had abused her power to bring them back, blah, blah, blah. Skipping forward

Neferet had Stark (who came back as a red fledgling after all) shoot Stevie Rae.

Zoey screamed as Stevie Rae fell to the ground and began bleeding out. Zoey flattened her hands around Stevie Rae's chest and the arrow protruding from it.

"KEEP THE CIRCLE INTACT!" Aphrodite bellowed as the others took an automatic step towards Stevie Rae.

"Zoey!" I screamed. She looked up, " GET HER OUT OF HERE, _**NOW!**_"

Darius one of the sons of Erebus, and Erik Night, picked up Stevie Rae and began walking with the circle to the secret (not so secret) door near the west wall that lead off campus. At that same moment, the place where Stevie Rae had just been (which was now covered in so much blood, it looked like the earth was bleeding) began to crumble and split open. More screams erupted. But Neferet looked nothing less than victorious. I wanted to rip that Cheshire cat grin from her face.

This was the hell part I was talking about…

From the cracking earth came hundreds of raven mockers, they flew into the sky clouding the night in darkness and blocking the moon. The trees became filled with glowing red eyes and dark auras. And the temperature dropped another ten degrees.

Then with a loud burst, Kalona flew from the ground.

Completely naked!

I will admit, the man was a sight, but not one I necessarily wanted to see.

_**Tyson**_ was more godly than him.

Reminder; where in the bloody hell was Tyson?

Unlike the other fledglings who were now bowing (yes! Bowing!) at Kalona's feet, I felt no attraction to him. I felt the need to run in the opposite direction of where he was.

"Fledglings! This is Erebus, consort of Nyx. Do not fear, he is a god come to Earth" Neferet said as she stepped towards him.

He undressed Neferet with his eyes (ew) before taking her hand.

"My queen" He murmured before kissing Neferet passionately.

I'm pretty sure I started gagging.

And unlike the brainless fledglings who were still kneeling like idiots (sorry Nyx, but c'mon!)

Shekinah wasn't buying it. Suspicion was all over her face as she walked towards Neferet and Kalona, with the Sons of Erebus following closely after her.

You would have to be glaring at Neferet to see it. Glaring, like I was.

Neferet slightly, very slightly, raised her hand; she did a quick flicking motion and at that exact moment, Shekinah gasped and fell.

She was dead.

I knew it before her body hit the ground.

I shrieked a loud and clear pain-ridden scream at Neferet.

My scream echoed through the entire campus

Neferet's mouth didn't move but I heard her laughing in my head.

You want it- come and get it

Right now everyone was paused staring at me. Including Kalona and the raven mockers. I could see the questioning gaze Kalona gave me from my peripheral vision. But he wasn't the object of my attention.

Neferet was.

I stomped my way through the crowd until I was three feet away from her.

She smirked, and it soon widened into a sneer.

I was seeing red, and shaking with anger. I could honestly say I had never been angrier in my life.

_**I knew it. You're a coward. Just like Nyx and all of her followers**_.

That was it. That was the last straw.

I screamed and lunged for Neferet, but was stopped by two strong arms that secured around me, keeping me from gauging Neferet's eyes from their sockets.

I squirmed and writhed to be free of the vice-like grip.

"Nova, No!" Tyson said.

But I couldn't listen to logic right now.

I was passed that.

I wanted Tyson off of me. I wanted Neferet dead.

Sonic boom sound.

Tyson's arms were no longer around me. I watched as everyone around me was thrown at least three feet back, and away from me.

Everyone was sent flying except for Kalona and Neferet.

Even the raven mockers fell from their perches in the trees.

And Neferet would have flown backwards too, if Kalona had not caught her.

She glared at me incredulously.

It was now that Ate, the leader of the Sons of Erebus waged war on Kalona, thinking that it was him who killed Shekinah. But it provided the perfect distraction for escape.

Tyson grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of fledglings, teachers, and raven mockers.

Outside the campus, things weren't looking much better.

There were fires and screams and nothing but darkness. Tyson grabbed my face, it was the first time I had seen him look truly frightened.

"We have to get out of here. I know a place. Follow close and _**don't**_ let go of my hand please," Tyson said I a rush, before kissing me passionately, grabbing my hand, and sprinting off down the street, with me close behind.

As we ran through the city I could see the cause of the screams fro myself.

Raven mockers were closing their beaks around human's throats and then dragging them up into the sky before dropping them. A dead corpse landed with a loud thud right beside me, blood splattered all over my face and dress. I was frozen. I couldn't even scream.

I just began to hyperventilate.

Hell on Earth

Tyson had stopped running, I turned to see him not staring at the dead body but at a raven mocker who had landed in front of us, blocking the path. Two other raven mockers landed on either side of the first one.

Shit…

These things were gross…with their nasty, red eyes, and disgusting faces. I squeezed Tyson's hand.

"Ffffatther sssays bring back Zzzoey and Novvva," One of the raven mockers said.

WTF?!

What does Kalona want with me? Tyson shook his head.

"You. Are. Not. Taking. Her." Tyson growled- literally growled- "I'm going to give you three seconds to move, if you're still here I will kill you"

Tyson's voice was ominous and threatening, and his golden eyes smoldered a darker shade.

He would have made me pee my pants if he was speaking to me like that.

Now the raven mockers began to shake their heads.

"We do not disssobey father" Another raven mocker said

"Very well, you want her? Try and take her, then" Tyson dared. He let go of my hand and took a step towards them. The creatures (see good time to use the word creature!) mirrored Tyson's steps by taking a step away from him.

I saw what they were doing. I could here it in their thoughts. Just like I heard the raven mocker shuffling its wings in the tree behind me.

They were going to get Tyson far enough away from me so that the thing in the tree could take me, and the other three were going to kill Tyson.

We'll just see about that…I thought

I took a step forward so that I was beside Tyson. And began thinking of a plan. I thought of how Neferet killed Shekinah, maybe I could do that.

I focused on the neck of the raven mocker in the tree, and then I thought of it's neck just snapping. I bit my lip to concentrate, and then there was another loud thud as the dead raven mocker fell from the tree.

The raven mockers turned towards the noise, and once they were distracted Tyson took a knife from his pocket and forced it through the chest of the middle raven mocker. It fell to the ground and the other two launched themselves at Tyson. He grabbed one by its throat and with one flex of his muscles snapped its neck with his bare hands, while he did that he grabbed the knife from the first raven mockers chest and used it to slit the throat of the last one.

Tyson, then shoved the knife back into his jacket pocket, grabbed my hand, and took off running again.

After another twelve minutes of sprinting; I was gasping for air and walking up the driveway of a large (I mean _very_ large) white house.

Tyson led us to the front door (it was unlocked) and led me inside. He locked the door behind us and then turned to the windows to close the blinds and lock the safety shutters.

"How did you know to get a hideout?" I asked wearily.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds (me being covered in blood probably freaked him out) before smiling his cocky smile.

"Rule #2 in the guard-dog handbook, always have a plan B" he recited

I laughed

"So then what's rule number one?" I asked, amused

"Always have a plan A" He replied with a smile.

We stared at each other in silence, before bursting into laughter. How was it that he could make me laugh after I just saw my mentor killed?

Tyson took off the backpack that I hadn't noticed he was wearing and opened it; KoKo peaked her cute little head out of the sac and leaped lightly to the floor.

"You remembered my KoKo" I cooed as I picked the cat up and cradled her.

Tyson leaned against the wall, with his ever so cocky smile.

"All in the handbook, darlin" He drawled

I rolled my eyes.

"So you were gone all day, searching for a hide-out?" I asked

"Nope. I spent the day at the airport, tracking down some of my old friends from school, it was Reed who found this place…he's good at finding things" Tyson explained.

I nodded

"Where are your friends?" I asked looking around

"Downstairs. We might be stuck here for awhile so they tried to set up beds and get food and such. We plan to have two guys watching at all times. One here, and one upstairs.

I bit my lip, Tyson's plan had one flaw…

"Is that doubt I see in those pretty brown eyes of yours?" Tyson asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" I nodded

"On what part, please?" Tyson asked

"The staying here for awhile part. I assume your friends are werewolves, I'm a fledgling and I need to be around adult vampyres or I will reject the change and die" I said

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You, my love, assume way too much. Two of my five friends that are here are vampyres actually. So you should be safe" He chuckled before leading me towards the basement.

"You wanna meet my friends?" He asked innocently with a cocky grin.

"Like I really have a choice, you dork" I laughed

He smiled before opening the basement door and leading me down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is such a short chapter guys. I've been _super_ busy lately with school, and working on another story. I just wanted to give you guys something for this week.

Hopefully, I'll be able to make it up to you guys; just so long as I get some reviews.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to click the review button!

I should have guessed that all of Tyson's friends would be as attractive as he was. Well, almost as attractive…

The first one I met was one of Tyson's oldest friends and adult vamp. Kaleb. His sapphire mark was a bunch of swirls and lines resembling the flames of a fire. His thick black hair was short, but wild and shaggy at the same time (it boggled my mind). His skin was a smooth russet brown and he had kind eyes that were so dark, you couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. I noticed his left ring finger had a golden ring on it…oh gosh.

I had just pulled this guy from his wife.

"It's nice to meet you Nova; Tyson has been going on about you all day" Kaleb said with a smile, and a smooth, velvety voice.

Next was Reed. Reed was a werewolf. He had long, platinum blond hair with fair colored skin and green eyes that were _way_ too green. Like, scary green. They reminded me of Tyson's impossibly gold eyes…must be a wolf thing.

I could tell Reed was one of those totally laid back guys, that could also kick your ass if need be.

His blue and black marks were weaved throughout Reed's face.

He smiled at me.

"Hey, it's good to meet you" He said while holding out his hand. I smiled back and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Max," said a cute vamp. Max still looked like a boy, rather a full-grown vampyre, but that probably had something to do with his dimples, and light brown curls for hair. Max had pretty hazel eyes and a nice smile; his mark twisted and intertwined, giving the illusion of vines.

"Hey I'm Nova," I said with a smile.

"Oh, I know. We couldn't get Tyson over here, to shut up about ya…but I can see why now" Max replied in a cute boyish voice.

I heard a deep sigh, and turned to my left to see a tall, semi-dark, and handsome guy walking towards us with a small smile on his face.

I'm not gonna lie. He was damn hot.

Hazel colored hair, that came to his forehead. Bright blue eyes…he looked like a clone of Chace Crawford; so it was pretty funny/ironic that his name was Chace.

He was a wolf, his marks looked like oceanic waves.

Last, was Ryder.

His pretty blonde curls came down to his forehead, he had bright hazel eyes. Werewolf. Ryder's black and blue marks were eyes that looked towards the moon on his forehead.

"Hi, there. It's nice to meet you," He said with an audible southern accent.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied tiredly. I felt like I was dead on my feet.

"Tyson, you should probably get her to bed. She's had a rough day," Kaleb said quietly; he was across the room, leaning against a wall.

Tyson looked down at me before leading me to one of the rooms.

How big was this place to have rooms in the basement?!

When we were in the room, he began undressing me.

Wait. Huh?

"Are you taking advantage of me?" I asked, opening my eyes to glare at him.

He gave me a 'yes- yes I am' smile as he took off my shirt and replaced it with my favorite black tank top.

"How'd you get all this?" I asked while helping him un-do my jeans.

Tyson chuckled.

"I like to be prepared" He said while handing me my cherished batman boxers. I put them on and hopped into the bed.

"I'll be back soon," Tyson whispered

"Where are you going?" I replied quickly, I could hear the alarm in my voice.

"I won't be far. I'm playing guard with Reed" He said in the same quiet tone.

I nodded and settled back onto the bed; I fell asleep soon after.

_**This**_…was no dream of mine. I was in the wheat-field. On the cliff. But this was different. It wasn't bathed in sunlight, or moonlight. Just darkness. And there were more trees then the last time; they had a dark aura around them with sinister red eyes peeking out through leaves. I shivered, and swiveled to the left only to freeze dead in my tracks.

Kalona stared down at me as I kind of shrank away from him. I could feel my eyes boggling out of my head, and I didn't really like being a boggling coward.

"Your power is quite alluring" Kalona said as he took a step towards me "Why is that?"

"My goddess has her reasons" I said in a voice that sounded way more chill than I actually was.

"And, what would those reasons be?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Those reasons, are between me and Nyx" I replied in a voice that mocked his own.

Kalona chuckled.

"What's funny?" I demanded

He smirked at me.

"You- and your goddess. She gives her _**gifts**_ to beings that can easily be destroyed…such a waste."

"You underestimate her then- and myself. I believe that you will soon find out I'm not as easy to destroy as you may think" I replied flatly

"I don't think so, young priestess. To kill a person, and to destroy a person are two different things. I agree, I may have a difficult time trying to kill you…but to destroy you…that would be easy" He said in a dark voice.

"Well then please, enlighten me as to how you go about _**destroying**_ people" I sneered sarcastically.

Kalona turned his back on me and began walking to the very edge of the cliff. I followed quietly behind him; making sure not to step too close towards the edge.

"Pain" He said as if that answered everything "If I wanted to, I could pick you apart piece by piece; emotionally, mentally, physically. And pain, would be my weapon"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, that probably would work on anyone besides me." I smirked

Kalona raised his eyebrows.

"Hearing your father and brother being shot in the room directly beneath your own, and then having to watch your mom as she's raped and beaten to death, can change you. It can make you immune to certain types of pain…or at least help you ignore them" I continued in a dark voice.

Kalona nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I could always hurt the ones you love"

"No. But you can try- and then see where that gets you. It'll probably be at the center of a volcano thousands of feet under ground. I'd be willing to bet that it'll be me who puts you there too" I hissed. Kalona's cold, strong hands had wrapped around my arms and he was now holding me dangerously close to his face and the cliff. He looked enraged.

_There you go again, always running your mouth off, and you see? This is what happens_ I scolded myself.

"You _**dare**_ threaten me?" Kalona boomed.

I was afraid that he was going to hit me, but instead he just pushed me away from him and completely of the cliff itself. I screamed as the jagged rocks below grew closer and closer.

_It was just a dream._ I told myself as I lay on the bed panting. I rolled over on to Tyson's chest. He was the perfect temperature to stop my shivering.

"Why are you shivering, what's wrong?" He asked.

He must have just laid down; he didn't sound tired at all.

"You're not wearing a shirt," I laughed.

Tyson's chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"Nah. Us dogs get hot pretty easy…and between having a girlfriend who likes to cuddle, and some thick ass blankets; clothing is just not an option," Tyson teased

"You're naked?!"

"No, not completely- I have boxer briefs on." He shrugged

I brought my leg up to rest on Tyson's lower stomach. Tyson sighed and grabbed my thigh, before pulling me completely on top of him.

I laughed as he gave me a cocky smile.

How could I ever live without him? Even with all the messed up drama going on, he still managed to make me feel good. To make me feel like nothing else mattered. Just me, and him…and KoKo.

Tyson wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his face before he crashed his lips on mine.

I was so not going to be upstaged.

I kissed him back more fiercely and more passionately, while fisting my hands through his hair.

As much as French kissing grossed me out, it wasn't really half bad. And it was cleaner than I had expected…_**I**_ walked away saliva/drool free!

I woke up the next morning-or night, in a sweat. I was sprawled across the bed and Tyson wasn't there. I put on some deodorant and a pair of black uggs before walking into the main living space of the basement.

Kaleb was reading the Hebrew, Islamic, and Christian bibles. Reed was trying to get reception on the TV. Max and Chace were laying on the floor playing cards. And Ryder was sitting on the couch, petting KoKo.

No Tyson.

"You have a nice cat, I don't like them usually. But yours is nice" Ryder commented "Oh and Tyson is in the shower in case you were wonderin"

"Thanks" I said as I sat beside him.

Reed turned the TV off and sat on the chair beside the couch. He grinned at me.

"I think those are just about the coolest boxers I have ever seen" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Batman is my favorite. Spiderman is too much of a pansy and superman is too full of himself. Someone needs to kick his ass just to take him down a few notches." I laughed

"Exactly! Plus, Spiderman and Superman have superpowers, Batman could kick your ass without needing all that stuff" Reed added

I nodded my head.

"That's true, but Batman in certifiably insane. His only drive to fight crime is so that he won't have to relive what happened to his parent's. He becomes a different person completely and dresses up like a bat for god-sake" Kaleb countered

I shook my head

"They all have alter-egos. The only difference is that Bruce Wayne actually does something. He had one of the biggest revenue corporations in the DC world, and what were Peter Parker and Clarke Kent? They're freaking reporters and pansy ass photographers. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be Bruce." I retorted

Kaleb nodded appreciatively.

"Batman sucks. He doesn't even have any superpowers," Chace yelled

"Yeah, and he could still kick your stupid-ass" Reed told him before throwing a couch pillow at Chace's head. We all laughed.

"What about Iron Man?" Max offered

"Ah, he's best"

"Yeah, he's cool"

"He's pretty awesome"

They all looked at me expectedly and I smiled.

"Tony Stark is really hot"

The guys laughed.

"No. He's cool. He's like batman only with cooler weapons" I added

"Have any of you read Watchmen?" I asked

They either rolled their eyes or nodded.

"Who was your favorite in that, Nova?" Max asked

I bit my lip, getting ready for the onslaught.

"The comedian" I said meekly.

"What?!" "Are you serious?" "Huh?"

"You do know that he tried to rape the silk spectre right?"

"Why?" Kaleb asked, his voice was calm, even, and full of curiosity.

I stared at him, feeling a little abashed, before answering.

"He didn't sugar coat things" I said honestly "He found a way to make a joke of everything, including himself. He didn't try to hide who-or what- he was. And he made himself laugh at everyone else who did. Don't get me wrong, the guy was an asshole…but somehow I could see his point and agree with alotta things, just as easily as I could look down on him for saying them." I shrugged

Kaleb stared thoughtfully, before smiling serenely at me.

"You make a very good point," He said in his usual, calm voice.

"Yeah. But he's still a dick" Chace muttered.

"Who's a dick?" Tyson asked as he walked in the room.

He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, but was completely naked other than that. Naked and wet.

I could see each droplet on his smooth bronze skin. His abs were freaking amazing. Too hot for me, that boy was.

The room was still quiet.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" Tyson asked pausing.

"No" Reed said, he threw a pillow at Tyson (where the hell was he getting all these pillows?) "Now get some clothes on, so your girlfriend will stop staring"

I laughed and launched a pillow of my own at Reed, who swiftly ducked out of the way. Tyson hurried from the room with a smile on his face as the rest of us broke into teams.

It was me, Kaleb, and Ryder vs. Reed, Chace, and Max.

We each grabbed pillows and hid in our team's makeshift forts.

Ours, being behind the couch.

Theirs, being behind the chair.

I put my finger to my mouth; warning Kaleb and Ryder. Then, I grabbed my pillow and sonic-boomed to Reed's fort, where I preceded to beat Reed, Chace, and Max.

Too bad I came alone…

Chace tackled me onto the couch and _**tickled**_ me, and then Reed and Max joined in. I started screaming between my hysterical laughter.

"If you say 'give' we'll stop tickling you, but you have to come over to _**our**_side" Reed said

I was laughing.

"And join the dark lord of the Sith and his evil minions? NEVER!!!" I yelled.

At that same instant Kaleb hopped up from behind the couch. Ryder beat the three tickle-monsters off of me and Kaleb grabbed me back over the couch.

It was pretty obvious that the war was over since we were all rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

That was the most fun I'd had since I was marked…but that was only like two-three days ago- so maybe the most fun I'd had in a long time.

We were starting to settle down when Reed said:

"I can't believe you quoted Star Wars and called me Darth Vader!" He chucked a pillow at me, before bursting into more laughter.

We all laughed too. Yeesh, I was a dork.

"Is it over?" Tyson called from the door.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings" I called back.

"Better start singing then!" Chace chuckled.

My mouth dropped and I tried not to laugh along with him.

I turned slowly towards Kaleb who was grinning back at me.

"I'll hold him down," He whispered.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Hey Chace" I called "Does this count as a note?"

And at that same second I screamed and pounced on him as Kaleb held him down. I tickled Chace (all the while giggling evilly with mad determination in my eyes)

"Take it back!" I yelled

"Okay, I take it back! I take it back!" He gasped

I stopped and Kaleb released Chace, before helping me to my feet.

We smiled at each other and bumped knuckles.

"Geez. All this laughing has me really hungry" Ryder sighed.

The rest of the guys nodded.

"Yeah I'm starved!" Tyson said, walking into the room.

"Is there any food upstairs?" I asked

The boys shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back" I sighed as I sonic boomed up to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, nothing. Cupboards, nada.

I sonic boomed back down.

They raised their eyebrows and I just shook my head.

"There isn't any power either, besides the extra generator down here," I said

They groaned and sat down.

But I had a plan. I imagined a large table with a white table cloth (idk) and then I imagined it filled with food. Two plates of large pancakes (stacked high, of course), French toast, a warm ham, fruit, o.j. eggs, sausage, and…mmm Cheese Danishes. Then I imagined the table with seven plates and seven forks, spoons etc. And seven cups. I added a can of cat food and seven chairs. Then, I imagined it all in this room. Sonic boom sound, and yesss.

Yes!" I exclaimed (literally jumping into the air with my fist high)

Could I be anymore of a freaking dork? I certainly hope not…

The boys turned and one by one their jaws dropped.

I picked up KoKo's can of food, opened it, and sat it on the ground.

"No way!" Max said

"Are you serious?" Chace laughed as he walked towards the table

"Well I'm sorry, but I was hungry" I replied with a small laugh.

Reed smiled at me before messing up my hair.

"Thanks, Nova" He said sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied

Tyson kissed my cheek and sat down next to me.

We ate a lot. Occasionally talking, but most of us were too bust stuffing our faces. Ahem, me.

"Where did you find her, and where can I get one?' Chace asked Tyson from the main room.

Breakfast had been done for about twenty minutes now. I was in the room that Tyson and I shared, but I could still hear the guy's conversation. I wonder if they knew that…

"Yeah, Nova's really cool" Max added

My cell buzzed and I found it on the bed. No reception. Dangit. I wanted to call Zoey.

What was going on out there?

I sighed and jumped (which is what I'm calling it when I transport via sonic boom) into the main room with skinnies and a Paramore tee in hand. I walked towards the basement door that led upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked

"Shower" I replied

Tyson leapt from the couch and walked towards me.

"Wha-no, you are _**not**_ coming with me," I said

"Well I'm _**not**_ about to let you go upstairs alone" Tyson said

I rolled my eyes slowly and dramatically.

"Really? I pity the person who sneaks up on teleporting, telekinetic, telepathic, _**vampyre**_," I said bringing my hands to my hips.

"Oh. My. God." Chace gasped "Tyson, back away right now, once a girl puts her hands on her hips like that it means that you do it her way or _die_. I've seen it many times, just back away"

Max and Kaleb chuckled.

"Yeah, she has a point anyway, plus she's a girl; they don't like guys being in the same room when they shower" Ryder added

I took a short shower and jumped back down to the basement (after I put my clothes on). I checked my phone again and this time it finally had reception. Yesss. I flipped it open to see I already had a text.

All fledglings and vampires,

_**are to return to the house**_

_**of night immediately**_

"What?" I whispered more to myself than the text.

"What?" Tyson repeated from behind me. I handed him my phone.

"I think we need to go back," I said as I packed up my things.

"Why? Why would you want to go back there?" Tyson asked as he handed me my phone.

"I don't want to, but I have a _**feeling**_, we need to go back," I said turning to him.

He stared at me for a small second before nodding his head. He was upset. I could tell by the crease on his forehead.

That's a dilemma to deal with at a later time.

When we jumped to the school I wasn't surprised to see that the school was dark and eerie looking. Chace, Max, and Ryder had stayed behind; leaving Kaleb and Reed to come along with me and Tyson.

In front of the gates was a Son of Erebus; his face was covered in fresh scars, and on either side of the warrior was a raven mocker.

I looked to my left and saw Kaleb and Reed, standing straight and confident, I turned to my right to see Tyson doing the same thing.

Okay, everything's going to be okay. I chanted to myself as a raven mocker stepped forward.

"Preistessss Novvva, we have been expecttting you" The nasty thing said (or tried to say)

"And whom, is the '_**we'**_ that you are speaking?" I replied

"Our father has asked for you, and so has priestess Neferet," The other raven mocker answered.

My eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, but I didn't go crazy or anything like I had expected.

"Yes, well, we shouldn't keep them waiting" I said stepping forward.

The creature moved to block my path; spread it's wings and opened its wide maw so that I could see the inside of its mouth.

"The men who accompany you are neither students nor staff at the house of night and have no business here," He screeched.

"To the contrary, these men were gifts from my mentor and the high priestess Shekinah; they are warriors sworn to protect me and they go were I go" I lied smoothly

The raven mocker and me had a long and intense stare down. The air was thick with tension, and my eyes were beginning to water, thankfully a black hummer pulled up breaking our concentration.

Darius, the warrior that had been escorting Zoey and Aphrodite around stepped from the car, he addressed the Son of Erebus that stood to my right.

"Greetings Aristos" He said before clenching his fist over his heart, "I have several fledglings, including a young priestess with me. The priestess has been severely wounded and is in need of immediate medical attention," Darius added

Tyson gently tugged my shoulder, and soon we were walking within the grounds of the school with Darius, Aphrodite, Zoey, Shaunee, Damien, and Erin trailing behind.

We turned down the hall that led to the infirmary and I froze. She was standing in front of the infirmary door…

"Ah, so the prodigals return?" Neferet commented, amusement was hinted in her voice.

I could hear Zoey whispering frantic commands to the others behind me, but ignored her.

A few moments passes and a door further down the hall opened. Guess who popped out? Icky, throws people off of cliffs guy-Kalona.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait guys. There was super drama going on with my computer and we ended up having to buy a new one all together! Anyway I'm back now, and you have no need to worry- well when it comes to the story you do, cause things are going to get crazy in the next few chapters.**_

_**I love reviews, they make me want to write even more so leave em.**_

_**Oh yeah and brief warning there is some cussing I.e. the f-word and some others so… just a warning. And sorry for the shortness. I was rushed by my little sister, but the next one will be longer- promise.**_

_**_**_

He was wearing black pants. That was it. Like really, this guy was an arrogant asshole- pure evil with nasty evil kids. I didn't like him, and I didn't like his stupid curious glances that he kept throwing in my direction.

His eyes met mine and then wandered to Zoey.

"She is wounded!" He boomed "Why is she not being tended?"

I knew very well that I could heal Zoey…later, after the adrenaline subsided. But the fact that I felt like any sudden movement was enough to turn me into an uncontrollable bomb with no detonator made me keep quiet and fane indifference.

"Father, I ordered the warrior to take the priestess to the infirmary so that she could be properly cared for" Rephaim said as he stepped through the door Kalona had just come from.

"Oh bullshit!" Aphrodite sneered at Rephaim. She flipped her blonde hair and continued "Bird boy kept us out there in the freezing rain while he yammered about the Red One this and the Red One that. Darius got Zoey in here despite his _help_" She said using air quotes.

Had it been raining out there? I hadn't noticed.

Kalona laughed

"I forgot how amusing human women can be" "Bring the priestess here so she may be tended" He said

I sighed/groaned deeply and did my best to look bored.

"Is something wrong?" Neferet asked, annoyance in her voice.

My head snapped up and I glared at her so furiously that she took an unintentional step back. How dare she speak to me! Tick, Tick, Tick, BOOM.

"Yes there is something wrong. I'm stuck here with a fucking bitch priestess who dared turn her back on Nyx and murdered my mentor, but to top it off I'm stuck with your -pardon the pun- god damned creepy pet bird and his disgusting fucking spawn. I'm tired and wet and feel like smashing your face in with my fist but most of all I'm sick of talking while Zoey is in need of medical attention. In which your twisted ass is not likely to give her anytime soon but other than that- I'm just _**dandy**_" I sneered…or snarled. I glared at her defiantly and ignored the complete silence and the eyes that were all on me.

Neferet raised an incredulous eyebrow at me, I just continued to glare. Kalona walked towards me stopping when he was only inches away. Tyson and I both went rigid. I could feel Kalona brush a curl from my face and I clenched my jaw.

_Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool._

"Funny." Kalona said softly " That you condemn me for being a "bird man", when your lover is a dog."

Tyson's teeth snapped together and barred at Kalona's words but he remained still.

"You can return to your dorms" Kalona addressed all of us. "Neferet will take care of priestess Redbird"

Darius handed Zoey to Kalona who took her and turned to the infirmary before shutting the door.

"We should go" I said to no one in particular after standing in the hall for a silent minute.

"Nova I'm so glad you're okay" Damien whispered as he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Girl, you sure do have a mouth on you" Shaunee commented.

"Yeah, you aren't intimidated by them at all?" Damien asked

"When it comes to me, fury usually wins over other emotions such as timidness. Besides, it'll take more than a hag and a bird man to scare me…add a clown and _maybe_" I shrugged.

Damien smiled and had to fight a laugh.

"Ooh who are your friends? They're yummy" said Erin as she stared at Reed and Kaleb.

"Oh they sure are, twin" Shaunee agreed.

I giggled.

"Guys, this is Reed and Kaleb. Reed and Kaleb, this is Darius, Aphrodite, Damien, Shaunee, and Erin" I said, pointing to each face.

"Hey" Kaleb said coolly. Reed just nodded at them casually.

"I'm going to stay here" Darius said after the introductions.

We all nodded and walked to the dorms.

"Where's Jack and Eric?" I whispered to Damien.

"They had a prior engagement" Damien replied cryptically.

I gave him a WTF! Look and he eyed the raven mockers who were perched, well, everywhere meaningfully. Oh. I inclined my head slightly and he nodded.

"God this hangover kills" Aphrodite said quietly.

"Where did you go?" Erin asked me.

I shrugged, hardly listening. Well to this conversation at least. I was watching Zoey.

"I'm not really sure, but we were safe" I replied distractedly. Something was happening…

With ought a word I jumped back to the infirmary and bloody hell. Kalona was choking Darius, Rephaim had a knife sticking from his chest, and Zoey was trying to pry Kalona from Darius. Without thinking I threw my power at Kalona the same time Zoey did. Kalona flew across the room and Darius feel to the floor gasping for air. I looked up to see Stark (who looked normal now) in the doorway with his bow and arrow notched and aimed for Darius. I bit my lip, getting ready to transport the arrow to the center of a volcano somewhere far away.

"Stark, don't" Zoey said

He stared at her and then shook his head, trying to shake something from his thoughts probably…

I looked up at Zoey and laughed a little.

Zoey and Stark looked at me. Stark gasped. Zoey gave me a - what? - look. I pointed to the sheet on the floor that was once wrapped around her body. She flushed and wrapped it around her like a bath towel.

"If you are meaning to kill the person who threw me across the room, then that arrow will strike the priestesses and not the warrior" Kalona said, he had gotten to his feet and walked towards us. "And it is not the priestesses I want killed, it is the warrior" He added.

I walked to Darius who was still clutching his neck.

"Move your hand" I whispered

He did what I asked and I replaced my hand with his, thinking of warming away any pain or irritation.

Zoey was explaining herself to Kalona, trying to save Darius. My fingers tingled signaling that they had done what I wanted.

"Thank you priestess" Darius told me. I managed a small smile and bowed my head. Then I whirled over to Zoey, whispered something in her ear, and jumped back to my dorm. Aphrodite was in there with like eight other cats. She was laying on Zoey's bed and only opened her eyes to peek up at me.

"What is this, a kitty haven?" I asked plopping onto my own bed. She shrugged and I flicked my healing over to her head.

"I thought you had to be touching the person to do that" She grumbled.

"Not really, it just works better for the larger wounds" I replied sleepily. I let my mind wander and stumbled across something that made me laugh out loud.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Ohmigod, you are going to freak. Don't worry I can fix it…I think" I mumbled nervously

"What?" Aphrodite said sitting up.

I shook my head. How many times would I have to heal that warrior tonight?

"You'll see soon enough" I told her "So what happened after the ritual?"

Aphrodite shrugged, falling for my distraction.

"We hid out in the tunnels with Stevie Rae and the other red fledglings"

"Oh yeah, is Stevie Rae okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I would know, I imprinted on her" She growled

I nodded. **Wow.**

"What about Shekinah? Is she okay? Where are the Sons of Erebus?" she asked

I clenched my jaw.

"Shekinah is dead. Neferet Killed her. And so are most of the Sons of Erebus." I replied, not bothering to go into detail.

"That sucks" Aphrodite sighed. I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah"

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs along with Shaunee and Erin's babble.

"…Yeah and if you need comfort from her shallow hatefulness, you can try a little café mocha over here" Shaunee flirted shamelessly.

"Or a vanilla smoothie over here" Erin offered.

"I will keep that in mind" I heard Darius say.

"You know that blue cashmere pullover you just got from Saks?" Damien asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Erin said

"I call dibs on it if Aphrodite disembowels you for hitting on her man"

"She's just a human now" Erin replied

"Yeah we figure together we can take her" Shaunee said

I laughed at the look on Aphrodite's face.

"We can take you together to Tyson" Erin added. The smile vanished from my face.

"Yeah, and if Aphrodite doesn't kill you both- Nova will" Damien muttered quietly. They were right outside the door, I opened it and called "We're in here"

They filed into the room. Tyson sat next to me on my bed and I snuggled my face in his chest, breathing in his pine tree musk. He quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"What are you doing in-" = Zoey

"OhmyGoddess! What the hell happened to your face!" Aphrodite ran to Darius and started to flutter her hands over the long gash down his face.

Tyson pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay? Damn it looks awful! Does it hurt?" Aphrodite asked

I stopped listening after that.

I smiled up at Tyson and he brought his thumb to the skin under my eyes.

"It's weird not being able to see bags under you eyes" He murmured quietly into my hair, referring to the black band entwined with gold that completely covered my eyes.

My smile widened and I kissed his lips before resting my head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Seriously people, what's with the lack of feedback? I need some reviews gosh dangit. Don't be shy. If you like the story, tell me. If you hate it, tell me. (politely of course). And give me stuff to work on. I need a challenge. And maybe it's because I haven't gotten to the good parts yet and I feel like I'm some meany, stalker copier of P.C. and Kristin, but this isn't doing it. I need inspiration. So review, and help me help you.**_

_**By the way. I haven't gotten a chance to thank those who have reviewed since I've been gone so thank you! And I'd love to hear more from you in the future.**_

_**Tiger In The Night- thank you soo much. You wouldn't believe how much your review helped to keep me going. And I appreciate criticism just as much as praise.**_

_**BTW: if you haven't had a reason to review yet, you will after reading this chapter. Don't hate me and throw rotten vegetables at me. I hate myself for writing this chapter enough already. But it was necessary for the continuation of the plot. No vegetables.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**_**_

"What's with all the cats?" Zoey asked as Koko snuggled with me and Tyson.

"That's why I'm over here" Aphrodite said, she sniffled softly and snuggled back into Darius's arms. "Maleficent was acting very odd. She kept coming in and out of her cat door and making weird yowling sounds" She paused to blow a kiss at the ugly white fluff.

"So finally I followed her. She led me to your room. I came in and found all these cats. Then Nova appeared out of absolutely no where, and then we heard you guys in the hall" Aphrodite continued.

With that Aphrodite and I caste dark glares at the twins.

"We heard _everything_ you guys said in the hall, and do not think for one instant just because I've been turned human that it doesn't mean I cannot happily kick you combined asses" Aphrodite threatened.

"And I'll help" I added sternly.

"But what are all these cats doing here?" Zoey asked quickly.

"They're our cats," Damien said while petting Cameron. "Remember when we escaped from here yesterday? They were all outside the school wall waiting for us" He glanced at Zoey "Are we leaving again?"

"I hope so" Zoey said "But wait…all of our cats are here, but what about that great big one over there and the little cream colored one whose sticking close to him?"

"That big cat is Dragon Lankford's Maine coon," Damien said

"Hey I think that little white one is Anastasia's cat, Guinevere.

"What about that one?" Zoey asked pointing to a Siamese with fur like moonlight.

"That's professor Lenobia's cat" I said

"So let me get this straight: All of our cats, plus cats that belong to Dragon, his wife, and Professor Lenobia, are suddenly hanging out in Zoey's and Nova's room" Darius said

"Where's Kaleb and Reed?" I whispered to Tyson.

"There getting settled" He said, before adding mentally. _I don't like it here. I would feel safer anywhere else but here._

His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer to him.

"We should leave. Now." Tyson said aloud. I nodded my head in agreement.

Zoey looked at Tyson.

"I wonder why his stuff doesn't work on you" She mused towards him.

He shrugged "It doesn't work on Nova either"

"Really? Why not?" Damien asked

I mimicked Tyson's shrug.

"I don't know. I can just _sense_ his evil. His aura is black and angry- sort of scary when you look at it for too long. And in all honesty I'd rather make out with a "dog" than a bird" I said smirking at Tyson. "Besides, Tyson, Aphrodite and I are highly intuitive so its easier to see through his creepy bullshit" I added.

"Nova may have something there" Damien said, sounding excited.

"We've all felt his draw, but we can resist him, unlike the other fledglings right?"

We nodded- me half-heartedly.

"We'll we're all into the elements- have been physically and intuitively touched by them, much more so than the other fledglings. And Nova is a majorly powerful psychic, maybe our extra sensory abilities give us the power to resist Kalona's allure"

"The red fledglings said they weren't drawn to him at all, just like Aphrodite and Nova, and they all have psychic abilities" Zoey said

"That sounds logical, and it works for fledglings, but what about adult vampyres?" Darius said

"Don't you psychic abilities vary just like ours do?" I asked

"Sure, fledglings say all vamps can do the mind thing, but it's not really true is it?" Aphrodite asked

"No it isn't really true, though many of us are highly intuitive," Darius said

"What about werewolves?" Erin asked Tyson "Are they intuitive?"

Tyson nodded slowly.

"Highly intuitive. More so than most vamps. Especially when it comes to protecting those we've sworn to defend" Tyson said.

Zoey nodded.

"Are you?" Zoey asked Darius.

He smiled "_**Only**_ when it comes to protecting those we've sworn to defend"

"Okay so we can all resist him…- and so can Dragon, Professor Anastasia, and Lenobia" I said. They stared at me and I pointed to the cats.

"of course! They're most intuitive after Neferet" Damien said "The cats are a sign, sent to us, letting us know we're on the right track"

"Then that's the second reason we can't get out of here tonight" Zoey said

"The second reason?" Aphrodite asked

"She can't control the elements long enough. But I think you're forgetting that I could just jump you back to the tunnels" I answered "But if Dragon, Anastasia, and Prof Lenobia could help us, we should stay" I continued sounding kind of bored "Stark too"

"Stark?" Tyson asked.

"Stark is an absolute asshole" Shaunee said

"Yeah between what we heard from other kids and what went on with Becca, we can definitely say he's seriously bad new" Erin said.

"Dying and then undying might have messed him up, but my vote is that he was a jerk before he croaked and then uncroaked" Aphrodite said "We all need to stay away from him. I think his badness is right up there with Kalona and Neferet"

"Yeah, he's like a raven mocker without the wings" Erin added

"Eesh" Shaunee agreed.

During their Stark bashing session I was shaking my head back and forth with pursed lips.

"No. no. no" I said

Zoey's eyes flickered to my face. I was frowning and I could tell my eyebrows were coming together.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Aphrodite demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"oh I don't know It could have something to do with my ability to read people's minds- just a theory." I said sarcastically then added "Neferet is controlling him- she can control him. But he can fight her. He's scared, confused and has the whole 'I look and feel like a monster so I have to act like one to protect myself' syndrome going on. But he can get his humanity back. He's special to Nyx"

I looked at Zoey

"He's worried about you, you gave him a lot to think about and- think what you want Erin but it's true. Was Stevie Rae so different" I asked, turning to Aphrodite who shuddered lightly at the thought.

She shook her head.

"And you didn't give up on _her_, did you?" I said accusingly. I turned to Zoey and then said caustically and very quietly

"Zoey needs to rest and heal. This conversation has all but drained her energy completely"

"Why are you talking like that?" Damien asked.

_There's a raven mocker outside. _I said in a mental voice to everyone.

Damien mouthed _**oh**_**.**

"It couldn't have heard anything worth reporting back to daddy dearest- but I don't like them" I said before making a cutting motion with my wrist towards the window. I sent power out with the motion and waited for the silent thud.

"Well, night Zoey, night Nova" Damien said hopping to his feet with Cameron still in his hands.

We all shared our goodnights and goodbyes; I kissed Tyson as he left and then happily hopped into bed. Zoey was already in bed. I lied there silently for a few moments before turning over.

"Z, you awake?" I whispered

"Yep. What's up?" She answered

"Does Kalona ever show up in your dreams?" I asked quietly. I saw her stiffen under the covers.

"How'd you know that?" She whispered back.

I shifted uncomfortably before muttering. "Just curious. He shows up in mine too"

And then drifted off to sleep.

_

Surprisingly, I had a dreamless sleep…well, Tyson was there.

Sadly, I was awakened by the sound of the cats hissing, Zoey screaming, and a figure hunched over her. Bloody hell, my dream was just getting good. The first thought that ran through my head was _**raven mocker**_. Without thinking I threw my power at the thing and they flew into the wall.

"Ow. Shit! God damn, you chicks are crazy when you're woken up" The guy's voice came from the wall. I started snickering and flipped on the light.

"Oh-man. I'm sorry" I said between silent giggles.

"Stark what the hell are you doing in our room?" Zoey asked

"I forgot you had a room mate now" He said under his breath.

"Not likely to happen again" I said flashing him a wolfish smile, while invading Zoey's thoughts.

"Z, it's really getting ridiculous that we can't even shut our eyes without a guy showing up" I said with a partially disgusted grimace face.

"You know your _**gift**_ is both really helpful and extremely annoying" She said through clenched teeth, but smiled.

"That's what you think!" I argued

"You are the only one who knows" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Stark asked, annoyance sinking through his composure. Honestly, I wasn't all that sure myself. But hey, I was tired.

"Ew. Please don't get all nasty creepy guy in our room. We were just discussing my ass-kicking gifts from Nyx" I explained

"And what would that be?" Stark asked arrogantly

"_**They **_are what makes me just as powerful, if not more powerful than you wicked master, Neferet" I replied smugly.

"I have no master!" Stark blazed. I glared.

"And you won't have a reason to yell after I'm done with you if you ever raise your voice to me again" I said pleasantly. Stark paled a little bit and I continued.

"First of all, stop with you 'crazy red eye bullshit'. If you are looking for fear, you won't find it here. Second, even though Neferet controls you, you're right. She's not your master. I've always believed that we're the masters of our own destiny. And my beliefs haven't changed simply because I worship Nyx. We control who we are. _**You **_are a warrior. But what you need to decide is whose side you're on. Ours or theirs?"

And with that I stood grabbed Koko and brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked abruptly

"To Tyson. Kalona leaves me alone when I'm with him." I said before jumping to my beloved's bedroom.

Tyson wasn't there. His window was open, so it was kind of cold. Sigh. Werewolves…

I plopped down on his comfy queen sized bed and spied on Zoey and Stark.

"Is it true, what she said?" Stark asked

"I don't know what you're talking about, but yeah. Nova's pretty blunt" Zoey shrugged.

"She's kind of weird…but in a good way" Stark chuckled

"Yeah, she's really cool I-"

I had to stop editing the conversation into praise about me because I was currently trying not to look to scared. Wolves could smell fear, right? Sweet mother of Jesus. A huge/giant/gargantuan, creature just climbed into Tyson's room. It was coal black, with long sharp claws. It was the most muscular beast I had ever seen and stood at least eight feet tall, which was staggering compared to my 5'6 frame. It had the face and nozzle of a dog…or rather a wolf and gleaming razor sharp teeth. In other words- scary as hell. The golden eyes stared at me curiously and I relaxed immediately. The werewolf used its mouth to grab a towel draped over the chair in the corner, then he slowly shrank and morphed into my Tyson.

"Jesus Nova, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" He said apologetically as he wrapped the towel around his naked waist.

"S,okay." I said breathing deeply "No offense, but you are not at all what I expected a werewolf to look like. You're actually, pretty terrifying. " I proclaimed

Tyson chuckled and walked to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed contentedly and wished I could stay in his arms forever. I pulled Tyson closer to me, and buried my face on his neck like I had so many times before.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked

I shook my head against his shoulder.

"I want to leave, Tyson. I can't stand this place. And I feel like there's nothing that I could do here. I wouldn't be any help. This is Zoey's territory, not mine. And I can't help but feeling, like feeling that if we stay much longer something terrible is going to happen. Something awful" I whispered.

Tyson lifted my chin with one hand, while holding me against him with the other. He kissed me softly and I closed my eyes as I inhaled his yummy pine and cinnamon smell.

He kissed me again, this time more passionately.

"You're tired" He whispered against my lips before kissing me again. I nodded sleepily in agreement, feeling dazed by his gentleness. He kissed me again and led me to the bed. He pulled back the covers and jumped on after putting on some boxers.

"Hop in" He said, flashing me my favorite cocky smile. I couldn't help but return the smile as I crawled into bed next to him and cuddled close.

"I love you Tyson" I smirked. He raised an eyebrow and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep. You're grabby when you're tired" He said quietly while chuckling.

And then I fell asleep for the second and final time that night.

_

When I woke up Tyson wasn't there. I let a sad pout grace my face as I ran a hand through my curls. Werewolves. Whoever called dogs reliable was insane.

I jumped back to my room, almost forgetting Koko and listened to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Zoey was already awake and in the shower. I spied a note next to a broken arrow and ignored the voice inside my head telling me to mind my own business. I had always been nosy.

I plopped on the bed.

"Z?" I called

"Yeah?" she asked from the bathroom. The running water had stopped.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, knowing she would know what I was talking about.

She walked into the room a few seconds later fully clothed and shaking her head

"I don't know"

"Well stop messing around, your decisions don't just affect you anymore…And seriously, two boyfriends? No. That is stress we do not need. Tell Heath to back off- he's sweet but your time needs to be spent on something productive. Tell Eric to shove off, he is seriously annoying with his needy crap. And get your head in the game" I scolded

"What are you saying?" Zoey asked as we walked to the dining hall.

"I'm saying- quit being an idiot. Kalona is evil and needs to be stopped. Save Stark while there is still something left to save and as cheesy and cliché as it sounds-listen to your heart damnit" I whispered frantically

Zoey rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"It's not like you won't be here to help me" She said under her breath. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I might not be.

We grabbed cereal and sat with the twins who badmouthed Stark until he showed up with Zoey's purse. I turned away as they talked and had a silent conversation with Reed, Kaleb, and Tyson as they walked up. We had somehow developed a silent language through a bond of friendship and after a long stare, a few raising eyebrows, and a quirking of the lips- we had agreed that there was nothing left for any of us here and we were better off somewhere else. We just got stuck on the where part. I had a bad feeling coiling up in my stomach and was beginning to feel a pounding in my ears. Something awful was going to happen.

"Well, I've got class, I'll catch you guys later" I said before turning and kissing Tyson softly. I pulled back and stared at him- which was my way of saying 'we leave immediately after school. I'll meet you in the media room outside the warrior dorms'

Tyson understood and kissed me once more before I jumped to vamp soc.

"Nova, so nice of you to join us" Neferet said pleasantly as the bell rang. I glared at her but managed to plaster on a smile.

"I couldn't let Zoey have all the fun" I replied sarcastically.

Shekinah had moved me into advanced vamp soc. with Zoey. Great.

Neferet then dove into a boring lecture/threat/warning.

_**Ooh so we can't cloak a car! What ever shall we do?!**_

I laughed silently to myself. Crazy bitch…

The rest of my classes were pretty weird. The teachers and students were…well, for a lack of a better term, Zombies. Seriously, they all had blank, dead faces and drooled a little whenever someone mentioned Kalona. It was both repulsive and disturbing.

I sighed a breath of relief along with Zoey and Damien to see that Dragon was still normal.

"Hey dragon" I said casually, Dragon turned to me with a warm smile.

Today, I would be acting as upperclassmen while Zoey sat out and Damien worked on getting Dragon alone. It was near the end of class that my entire world split apart. Although at the moment it felt more like _**I **_was splitting apart. An intense, severe pain cut through my entire abdomen were I imagined my intestines to be and I had to force myself not to collapse.

_Oh my god. Something's wrong. Goddess help me!_

Without thinking I jumped to were I told Tyson to meet me, only I wasn't in the media room I was in the hall leading to the media room. I guess I should have been more specific, but from the hallway there was a full view of the media room and what I saw made my blood run cold. Kalona speaking to Tyson. And both of them looked pissed. Reed and Kaleb were already walking up behind me.

"Nova, what's going on we felt something…" Reed trailed off and stared at what was happening in the media room. And then we all started running. Frantically. By the time we reached the entry way I realized it was too late. I only had the chance to hear Kalona say in a cold voice.

"You don't know what kind of mistake you've just made"

And that's when it happened.

Kalona shot his arm out and it disappeared into Tyson's abdomen…where I imagined his intestines to be. And then there were screams, and an explosion of light, and Tyson was on the ground.

I collapsed on my knees in front of him and was only vaguely aware that I was crying and repeating over and over; I can fix this, I can fix this.

But nothing I could do was working! Tyson was fading fast. His skin had taken on a bluish pallor and he was hardly breathing.

No, no, no. Please, Nyx don't do this to me. Don't let this happen.

"I can fix this! Please Tyson, don't die. Don't leave me, please!" I sobbed. And he was gone. Dead.

"No! no! Please!" I cried, bringing my hands to his wound and forcing even more of my power out. More, he needs more. It's not working I need more! Use it all! Use it all!

"Reed help me stop her, she's going to kill herself!" I heard from somewhere far off.

More.

The glowing and warmth traveled throughout my entire body and rapidly burst out into Tyson. Immediately after, I felt drained but I watched his back arch and heard the faint beating of a heart and prepared to do it again.

Again. I did it again.

Still nothing!

Work, damn it! Don't fail me, this is the one time you cannot fail me!

I did it one last time. And with this one, I took everything I had. Everything. And I put it into that light until the entire room was glowing with it. And then I sent it awa-

"Nova, NO!"

The light burst as I was knocked down. And then everything went black. And I was floating in darkness.

No.

Everything was lost. Tyson. No.

I had to wake up. I had to save him.

_

I floated forever. And then ended up in the one place I hated more than having to watch Tyson die. I was here again. Under my bed with Mr. Hopper in hand. And the man was banging on my bedroom door as my mother stumbled around helplessly.

"Mary! Open this door! You have a debt to settle!" The man screamed, banging on the door again.

I flinched from under the bed at his booming voice and curled into an even smaller ball, closing my eyes shut believing that he would eventually go away. He didn't. There was a loud explosion sound and my door was in splinters and my mommy was screaming. I watched as large, booted feet stomped into my room and right up to my mom.

"You and your husband have been very, very, bad business associates, Mary." He said in a burly voice. I could tell he had grabbed her, because she was whimpering and yanking her body around- trying to get out of his grasp.

"So," he continued "Who should I kill first. You or your daughter. You know, on second thought- Leeno could always use more girls in the slave trade. Tell me, does you daughter look like you? I bet-"

"No! No! Stop, please" my mom begged "I'll do anything- just don't hurt her. She's at a sleepover anyway, you'll have to track her down"

"That shouldn't be to hard-"

"Please, please. Leave my daughter out of this- you've done enough already just-just do what ever you want with me. Just leave her alone"

"Well, I think you and I can come to…some sort of agreement"

The man did something and my mom cringed and cried out.

I brought my hands up to my ears and shut my eyes tight.

I was being torn apart.

One half of me knew my mom was in trouble- I needed to save her. The other half was yelling at me- forcing me to stay where I was.

You promised. You promised you'd stay right here. Right here. There were sounds know. He was hitting her, hurting her.

And then my mother landed on the ground in front of my bed. She was lying on her stomach and facing me. My eyes met hers for the shortest of seconds. Mine- tear filled and frightened, hers resigned and sad.

And then there was another loud gunshot as the man walked up to stand above my mom. Blood exploded everywhere, hitting me in the face and eyes. And even after watching my mother being murdered and being sprayed in her blood I couldn't scream. I couldn't help her. I could only stare in horror at her still body and ignore the tears that were falling down my face and the pain deep in my gut.

And then I was fading in blackness again with the strong urge to cry. What was wrong with me. How could I be a protector if I couldn't even save my own mother. I couldn't save my mentor. And I couldn't even save my own guardian. My own heart.

I failed them all.

_

The black was fading now and turning into a bright shining light, that I was rising up to meet. Was I dead? Had I just watched my life pass before my eyes? Had I killed myself in an attempt to save Tyson. Oh, please let it be true. I would sacrifice myself a thousand times if it meant that Tyson could live.

I entered the light and came out in a beautiful place. It was an outside room. Completely round and made of gray cobblestone with no ceiling. The floor was thick green grass and the walls were covered in the most beautiful blue and purple flowers I had ever seen.

Larkspur, forget me not, Lavender, Clematis jackmanii, blue passions, and violets. In the center, was a modest stone bench surrounded by a miniature moat of clear, blue water spinning lazily in a circle around the bench. I stared up at the stars with an amazed sigh.

"That was my reaction, too" A deep, familiar voice chuckled. My head snapped down to the bench to see Tyson- smiling sadly at me. I froze and then cried throwing myself into his arms.

"Oh, Tyson" I cried "I killed us, I killed us both didn't I?"

Tyson grabbed my face gently, forcing me to look at him.

"You. Did. Not. Do this to me, Nova. And you wouldn't have been able to save me even if I wanted you to. It was meant to be like this" He whispered sternly

"No. Why?" I said softly.

"Shh" He comforted, smoothing my hair. I watched his golden eyes harden.

"If there was a way to stop it I would have" He said darkly "But there wasn't. And I couldn't let you do something stupid and get yourself killed trying to avenge me-"

"I will avenge you" I interrupted coldly "I warned him to stay away. Vengeance will be mine"

"No, Nova. No!" Tyson hissed "No. You need to go back. Go back, and forget about me. I'll be fine here, Nyx will take care of me but you-you have a job to do"

"I don't care about that Tyson. I don't care about any of it. Not without you!"

Tyson closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Please" He whispered "Please, just do this for me. I love you. You know I love you- but you cannot stay here; it isn't your time yet Nova"

I stared at him aghast.

"It's not yours either Tyson!" I said disdainfully. "It's not. And I can't live without you"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Now you're being melodramatic" He flashed me a grin but I couldn't return it.

"I. Watched. You. Die." I said through gritted teeth "I was covered in your blood. Something, I swore would never happen to me again. I don't want to go back to that kind of pain. Why can't - why can't you just live"

Tyson stood up and paced.

"It doesn't work like that Nova!" Tyson yelled, then paused to grab me up in his arms and hug me tightly. I hugged him back. "We'll be together again. I swear" He whispered. The he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately, with more urgency than I had ever felt from him before.

I heard the faint whisper of "I love you, Nova"

And then I was floating all over again.

NO! No! Tyson! Give him back to me!

Give him back!

Without realizing it, I had come back to consciousness and was telepathically searching for Tyson's mind. When I couldn't find him, I shot out more power.

Tyson. Tyson!

And then I got a reply, well several replies:

_**Nova? What's going on, what did you do? **_- Chace

_**Whoa, how did you do that, what's going on here? **_- Reed

_**Well this is weird…**_ - Kaleb

_**What's going on? Who are you people? **_- the voice of a girl I didn't recognize.

_**Nova, open your eyes. You're safe **_- Kaleb.

I ignored the throbbing in my entire body and opened my eyes. I was in the bed of an infirmary that I recognized very well. And I was surrounded by Reed, Kaleb, Chace, and the red headed Irish lady who was high priestess to the Chicago House of Night. She smiled sadly at me and said in a thick Irish accent.

"Nova, welcome back to Chicago"

_**_**_

_**Don't hate me. But it was necessary, as I said. You'll see. And then you'll be happy with me again. Now I'm still getting back into my groove of writing longer chapters- but I thought I'd leave this one off with a little cliffhanger to build suspense. I'd like five reviews before I update next. And that's not hard at all- so just help me out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapters kind of short. I've been really busy lately what with school, and my other story, and just needing free time to myself. Lately writing has consumed my life and I'm getting kind of obsessive so I'm just trying to back off a bit. So, I told you I wrote this story awhile ago. And I did. Like when hunted first came out. And when I first wrote it Tyson didn't die. And he was here with her in all the Chicago chapters, so that's also partly the reason why it's taking me so long. I have to edit like all of his stuff out and basically am rewriting a whole new ending for the story because the old one would have just pissed you all off. So yeah. Anyway, I'd like some more reviews. Those are great. And thank you to all of those who have reviewed.**_

_**_**_

I sat up in bed before being overcome with a wave of nausea.

"Chicago? I'm back in Chicago?" I grumbled. Seriously? They felt the need to drag me states away- because of what? Kalona? Tyson?

Reed shrugged guiltily and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Not exactly" He said as if he heard my thoughts.

_**And…I can hear you.**_ he added mentally. I recoiled away from him.

"How? What did you _do_?" I gasped.

_**Actually, you did it**_ Chace explained in his mental voice. He could hear me too?

_**We can all hear you, Nova. **_Kaleb said coolly _**Except for Cressana, and everyone else outside this room. Except for that one voice I didn't recognize.**_

I gave each of them an accusing glare.

"How much did you see?" I asked aloud.

"All of it" Chace said bluntly before Reed or Kaleb could answer "And you should probably listen to Tyson. He knows what he's talking about"

"Shut up" I snapped. I'll bring him back. Even if it kills me.

"Nova, you're grieving- you aren't thinking straight" Kaleb placated.

"Don't tell me what I am and am not doing!" I screeched. "And get out of my head"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I only now realized that I could hear all three boys thoughts and the thoughts of some person I didn't know. No one else's.

What was happening to me?

"Where are the others?" I asked, finally.

Reed's face pinched up. I looked at each of them and noticed that their faces were sullen and sallow; with a haunted look in their eyes. They looked awful.

"They, ah, went back to New Zealand to Tyson's family." Reed said after a painful pause. He was trying to shield his thoughts but he wasn't fast enough…wait, Reed and Chace are werewolves! I shouldn't be able to hear their thoughts! What in the hell did I do?!

"Well first- you threw enough power out to fucking obliterate all of Asia- don't worry you didn't. Second, you died or something trying to save Tyson and somehow managed to transport all of us back here to Chicago- what's so special about Chicago, huh? And third, when you were searching for Tyson after he kicked your ass out from where ever he is, you used your stupid little telepathy thing to link all of our minds- and my guess is that we'll be stuck like this until you figure out how to undo it" Chace explained.

"Wait, where the hell did you even come from?" I gasped "You weren't even at the House of Night when-" I couldn't force the words out "when it happened" I finished in a broken whisper.

Chace's eyes softened a bit.

"Yeah well, as I was thinking before. No one really knows what you were doing or even how you did it for that matter" He replied with a sad smile

"I'm sure we'll figure it out and fix it" Kaleb added calmly with a reassuring smile of his own.

I collapsed back onto my pillow and glared at the wall while absently gnawed my lip.

Koko, where was Koko?

"She's somewhere around here" Reed whispered. He looked paler than usual.

"I'm, I'm going to go lay down" He said quietly before leaving the room. I gnawed my lip even more furiously. Before when he had told me about Ryder and Max he had tried to shield his thoughts- that Max and Ryder blamed _me._

I tried to force the tears back inside but deep down I knew they were right. I could have saved Tyson.

If I had tried harder or gotten there earlier! My fault.

"Stop _it_" Kaleb hissed, suddenly furious. Chace was giving me a stern glare as well.

"You didn't kill Tyson. Kalona did. There was _nothing_ you could have done, Nova. _Nothing_"

"Shut up." I said behind clenched teeth "Just. Shut. Up. You don't know anything. I would have figured something out. I would have saved him. I _will_ save him"

"Stop, Nova! Just _**stop!**_" Kaleb yelled back. It was the first outburst I had ever seen out of him.

"Will you stop this! No one is getting anywhere from arguing!" A familiar Irish voice echoed through the room. Kaleb and I stopped glaring at each other and Chace's stream of mental expletives was cut off. We all stared at the red headed high priestess of the school. What was her name?

_**Cressana**_ Chace answered dully.

Oh yeah…

Cressana smiled sweetly at me.

"You've healed yourself it would seem. We have your room set up and I could introduce you to your roommate…unless you're not staying?"

I looked back and forth between Kaleb and Chace. Kaleb nodded and Chace just shrugged.

"We promised Tyson, we'd look after her. So if she's staying we'd like to stay as well" Kaleb replied calmly.

I relaxed back against my pillow.

"I think, I would like…to stay" I said unsurely- feeling extremely guilty. God, now Kaleb Chace and Reed were stuck with me? How many lives must I destroy-

_**Shut up, Nova**_ Chace growled.

I scowled. As if I could control my thoughts?

_**Try**_. He insisted.

I glared at the floor. This whole interaction had lasted no more than 2.3 seconds.

"Excellent" Cressana replied "We've already sent someone to retrieve your horse Cobolt. This way and I'll show you to your room- goodnight boys" she said hurriedly.

Kaleb turned to me and kissed my cheek, Chace and I shook hands and then I was alone with Cressana. I slid to my feet from the bed.

She offered me her hand and I respectfully declined. Cressana didn't seem to mind.

"Your friends are quite protective of you" She commented

"Yeah, they're great when they aren't shoving their nose in your business" I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Cressana smiled sadly at me but said nothing.

Smart of her…

Slowly she opened her mouth and paused before finally speaking.

"Nova, I know Shekinah was your mentor, and I understand if you would rather not have another but, perhaps, I could be your mentor?" She asked seeming unsure.

I nodded "Yeah, why not" I said with a shrug.

"I hoped you would say yes" Cressana sighed, she seemed to glide to the door of the infirmary and I followed her out into the hall.

"May I ask you something?" I asked curiously. Cressana glanced sideways at me as we walked down the hall.

"Of course- out with it" She replied.

"Um, what is your affinity exactly?" I asked

Cressana laughed.

"I have a precognitive affinity, some say I can see the future- others merely call me clairvoyant" She answered

"I know who can do that…kind of" I whispered. Cressana laughed again.

Sometime during our conversation, it had begun to snow. Everything was so different here in Chicago. There was no evil aura surrounding the school, no raven mockers…

The buildings here were different from Tulsa. The dorms and dining hall were made of thick, gray, cobblestone looking things with large triangular roofs. Somehow it looked right. Although I wasn't really paying attention. I knew Tyson was safe, and alright but I also knew that he was _gone_. And that knowledge left me as an empty shell of my old self.

We walked up marble steps to one of the large towers. The doors were large and a deep chocolate brown that seemed even more inviting when contrasting with the smooth blue gray stones that made up the building. Cressana opened the doors and we were in a large, open, warm space. The carpet was thick and soft and the color of deep red. The walls were molded with the same chocolate brown wood as the doors. The molding reached halfway up the wall, where a warm rustic beige took its place against the rest of the wall. The ceilings were low with the wooden columns and exposed rafters. In the middle of the room sat a large chocolate brown leather sofa with matching chairs, all facing a huge flat screen that was hooked up to several gaming systems and DVD players.

Behind the chair nearest to the wall was a large bookshelf and to the other side of the room was a small kitchen with a tiny fridge and a few cabinets.

I couldn't help but smile.

"This is the media room for the girls" Cressana said, she then motioned for the large, wide spread white marble steps that curved around the back of the room. I followed quietly behind Cressana as she led the way we stopped at the third floor and were greeted by a large hallway with chocolate brown wooden doors and candle lanterns on either side. Cressana pointed to the second door on the left.

"I have a feeling you two will be very close" Cressana said with a knowing smile.

"I'll take your word on it" I muttered

After Cressana walked off I knocked on the door and was quickly ushered in.

I stared startled at my new roommate, she was beaming at me. She had full, straight, platinum blonde hair and blue gray eyes that were lidded with long full lashes. She was skinny but not freakishly and well, she was _really pretty_.

"So you're the girl whose thoughts I keep hearing" She said breathlessly.

I thought back and started. She was the girl's voice who I didn't recognize!

"I'm Declan Cooper" She said holding her hand out.

I took it.

"Nova"

Declan smiled and then faltered.

"I'm sorry about…your boyfriend" She said sympathetically "Cressana told me what happened"

I shrugged.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't kill him. Besides…I'll get him back" I whispered the last part more to myself.

Declan smiled sadly and turned back to the room.

"So what do you think?" She asked "I hear we've got it made here in Chicago compared to the other Houses of Night'

I looked at the room and gasped. It was huge.

There was a large queen sized bed, directly to my right and about five feet away. It had large black wooden columns for the frame and wrought iron hung over. A red sparkly canopy was draped over the bed. Its covers were black with oversized red and white flowers sewn throughout. Beside the bed against the wall was a large black dresser. There was a bed directly parallel to the first and it was decorated exactly the same. There was a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock and at the far wall was a fireplace with two chairs seated in front of it. On the wall to my right was: a door, two closets, and another door.

"We each get our own bathroom and closet" Declan said quietly. I sighed thankfully.

No more waiting for my turn in the shower…

I turned back to Declan and actually _looked_ at her.

Declan's mark was already filled in and expanded. And it was _**gold.**_ It looked like the clouds of heaven were on her face.

"Your mark is really pretty" I commented

Declan laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing about yours"

I turned back to the first bed to see Koko there, with her tail lazily waving from side to side.

"That's funny. She knew that was your bed" Declan mused, turning back to the room. "Jasper is around here somewhere"

"She's cute" Declan said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah" I whispered, feeling exhausted.

"Well plenty of time to get to know each other tomorrow. Thank goddess." Declan said as she hopped into her bed. I hopped into my bed beside Koko and relished in its soft confines before turning to face Declan's bed.

_**What's your affinity? **_I asked mentally before even realizing it.

"Um, I can control the weather. It's also easier for me to shadow myself." Declan replied aloud

"That's really cool" I said honestly.

_**Yeah, what about you?**_

"Oh, telepathy, telekinesis, teleporting, healing, and several other stuff I'm sure" I said behind a sarcastic smile.

"Wow" Declan said. I sighed.

"So why are your marks gold?" I asked

"I'm not sure. The prof's think we have special affinities involving nature not just the elements" Declan replied

"We?" I pressed.

"Yeah. The only gold fledglings have been seen here, there's about six others. All of us have weird affinities like lightning bolts, sonic blasts, making plants and flowers grow into like ginormous weapons of mass destruction, conjuring spirits, stuff like that"

"Hm" was all I said.

"So what do your marks mean?" Declan asked

"Nyx kind of made me a warrior. My marks symbolize who I'm supposed to protect.

"Cool" Declan yawned "Night"

"Sleep well" I whispered as much to her as myself.

I had a dreamless sleep…except for the lullaby from pan's labyrinth that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. It felt as if there was a kind of fog cast around me. And everything was blurry. I then, realized I only felt like that because I couldn't here anyone's thoughts anymore! I couldn't sense them at the back of my mind- nothing. Only the low murmurs of Chace, Reed, Kaleb's, And Declan's thoughts kept me sane. For the most part.

What the hell had I done?

I sat up in bed, flicking on the light. Declan greeted me before skipping to the shower. She didn't seem at all troubled by the fact that she could here the thoughts of her roommate and three stranger boys.

I followed her lead, minus the skipping.

"Your closet's already stocked with your stuff" Declan said as she pulled on stiletto boots. I picked out my light wash super skinnies with a plain white shirt and my black jacket from aeropostale with the faux fur inside. And of course I had to grab a pair of high knee black - you guessed it- uggs. Then I quickly brushed through my hair and grabbed my schedule.

"What do you have?" Declan asked. I looked at the small piece of paper.

_**1**__**st**__** Hour- Lit 101. Rm 110. Prof Belladonna**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Hour- Tae Kwan Do. Rm 221 Prof Cyrus**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof Cain**_

_**4**__**th**__** Hour- Precognition. Rm 113 Prof Cressana**_

_**Lunch Break**_

_**5**__**th**__** Hour- Intro to Equestrian st. Field House. Prof Jossamer**_

_**6**__**th**__** Hour- Vamp history/Adv. Vamp. Soc. Rm 120 Prof Kaleb**_

Kaleb?! Oh, well. At least there was no more French, I had already taken it for two years at regular high school. I handed Declan my schedule.

"Oh we have Vamp soc. and History together" She said "Let's go see who else has classes with you"

I mentally rolled my eyes. It's the beginning all over again. Only this time- no Tyson, or Zoey, or Neferet, or anyone.

_**You know we can here you**_ said Chace disdainfully. _**And I'm pretty sure, we're still here.**_

Yeah…but for how long. I thought before I could stop myself.

I heard a disgruntled scoff from Chace, a tired sigh from Reed, and I could almost _feel _Kaleb running his hand through his hair anxiously. This telepathy thing was getting out of hand.

Zoey's words echoed through my head. 'Your gift is helpful but annoying'

I was leaning more towards extremely freaking irritating.

_**You're not the one who gets stuck listening to your whiny thoughts **_Chace muttered.

_**Shut up you jackass!**_ I shot back

_**Seriously, Chace. **__We__** have to listen to your damn dick head remarks **_Reed added.

"Um, Nova. If you're done fighting with your friends…" Declan prompted

_

I got a cinnamon roll. Apparently Chicago wasn't as uptight about healthy eating. Declan told me it was because the vamps here believe if you're going to make it through the change- you will. If you're not- you're not. They didn't blame the food.

I sat down at a table occupied by my warriors. I waved Declan over who was picking up a fruit cup with low fat yogurt. She practically glided over and sat down beside me.

"Declan, these are our mind buddies for the time being." I introduced "The blonde one's Reed, and the asshole sitting beside him is Chace" Kaleb was getting ready for his first day as teacher…

Chace rolled his eyes then turned a charming smile on Declan.

"Your marks compliment your face beautifully" He drawled

"Thanks" She replied, slightly blushing. I glared at Chace when Declan's attention was elsewhere.

He shrugged and mouthed _What? She's hot._

I pointed at him with narrowed eyes _Lock it up!_

He smiled _No you lock it up!_

I scoffed at him.

"Oh there's the others, I'll go get them" Declan said, sliding out of the booth

"Nova, you've gotta help me" Chace pleaded once Declan was out of earshot. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my chin.

"Hm, you know- I wish I could. But I'm just a fat lady" I said. Reed spit out his drink and burst out in laughter before punching Chace in the arm.

"Asshole" Reed said, before laughing again

"Ow!" Chace yelled with narrowed eyes looking as if he was going to punch Reed back.

"Careful, you don't want to bite off more than you can chew" Reed warned, his eyes becoming serious.

"Yeah? I'll chew of your face, pretty boy" Chace threatened, still clutching his arm. I laughed. The first time I actually laughed since Tyson.

"Here they are" Declan said, as she came back with three other girls and a boy.

"This is Jinx,- Declan pointed out a girl with long, burgundy red hair and large brown eyes with a blue outline-"

"Then there's Rogue" Rogue was a golden blonde instead of Declan's, moonlight platinum and her sapphire blue eyes were friendly. Her mark was a filled in and expanded golden flower with intertwining vines.

"And then the twins- Gwen and Luke"

Both twins had a golden outline.

I smiled at them.

"Hey, these are my friends Reed and Chace- they're werewolves" I said, scooting over so there was more room.

"So are the rumors about Tulsa true?" Jinx asked as she sat down

"I'm not sure what rumors you're referring to but yes" I replied darkly.

"That bad?" Rogue said in a quiet voice.

Reed, Chace and I shared a serious look.

"Worse" Chace said grimly.


	8. Chapter 8

**It turns out I had a class with someone I knew for everything except fencing. Which didn't bother me any.**

**I had first hour with Gwen, and the professor, Belladonna was pretty cool. She was a large, cappuccino colored woman with a sweet smile, and actually sat me beside Gwen.**

"**Alright class, today we will be discussing the Brothers Grimm, that will be your reading assignment for the next week." Belladonna gleamed**

**I love the Brothers Grimm. Heath Ledger and Matt Damon were too cute!**

"**Can anyone tell me what you know about the two brothers?" Belladonna asked.**

**I looked around the room at the blank faces before slowly raising my hand.**

"**Yes, Nova"**

"**The Brothers Grimm were Jakob a Wilhelm, German scholar's who wrote a bunch of popular folktales and fables- a lot of them were too violent for children but Disney had no problem fixing that" I said the last part sarcastically**

**Belladonna laughed lightly "Yes. So for your assignment, you are to chose one of the Brother's tales, read it objectively and write a three page essay. Here are some of their books, get started" She said turning back to her desk.**

**I chose my favorite fairy tale. Hansel and Gretel.**

**Gwen chose Snow White and the seven Dwarves, which brought me back to my point of Disney ruining perfectly fine stories. Ugh.**

**_**

**Tae Kwan Do, was a blur of synchronized round house kicks and upper cut punches.**

**_**

**I had just made it to the gym when the bell rang. Prof. Cain stepped towards me, after he had started the rest of the class and man oh man. I felt an extreme surge of guilt at thinking he was attractive. One: because, hello, TYSON. Two: well, he's a teacher. Ick.**

**Professor Cain had sandy brown hair that came to his eyebrows (the whole long hair thing) and blue gray eyes. He looked about twenty three and was completely gorgeous. His mark was two swords crossed together above his crescent moon on his forehead.**

"**Ah, Nova, glad you're here. I'm going to pair you with an upperclassmen. What's your skill level?" He asked in a British accent as he wrote on a clip board. **

"**Advanced" I replied, shifting on my feet uncomfortably.**

**Prof. Cain raised his eyebrows as he looked up from the clipboard.**

"**Advanced, really. Who was your previous instructor?"**

"**Professor Dragon Lankford" I told him**

**He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.**

"**Did you duel, him?" **

"**Yep" I said rocking back and forth on my heels**

"**And it was close, but he beat you?" Cain assumed**

"**No!" I said as if his assumption offended me…which it kinda did. What can I say? I'm competitive.**

"**No?" Cain said slowly as if trying the word out. He looked at me suspiciously. "Nova, I've faced Dragon at many Olympics and never defeated him"**

"**I didn't **_**defeat **_**him" I replied curtly "It was a draw"**

**Cain recoiled "A draw?" He said in the same slow tone he had used before.**

"**Yes…a…draw" I drew the words out as if I was talking to a slow person. I could sense a duel coming on. What was it with men and having to prove their dominance? It was getting way annoying. As if I actually like showing off my fantastic foil handling skills in front of the class. Well, I do. But that's not the point.**

**As I had guessed, duel. It was much less extravagant, but required me to use more skill. I matched my steps to his, shifting when he did. Our blades scraped each others and the battle ensued. Like a viper, Cain struck and swung his blade towards my throat, I ducked and pushed his foil away with my own. We circled once more. I bit my lip trying to think of a way to catch him off guard. Our foils met again, I turned quickly and maneuvered my foil to cut through the air and stop at Cain's throat. No suck luck. Cain blocked my attack.**

**I drew my foil back, never letting it break contact with Cain's. It turned into a dance, me and Cain stepping and leaping and lunging in unison as our blades collided and swiped through the air. The duel finally ended when I noticed Cain's grip loosen on the foil for just a fraction of a second. But that was all I needed to disarm him and bring my foil to rest at his heart with a wide, superior smile.**

"**I win" **

_**Whoa! Oh My Goddess!**_

**That's what I would have heard if I could here anything outside my stupid little circle of shared thoughts.**

**It still didn't make my smile falter. I smell Olympic gold in my future…!**

**Cain smiled back. "It appears you **_**are**_** an upperclassmen"**

**The bell rang and I hurried off to precognition.**

**Of course I was early, so the class was empty besides my prof., and mentor, and high priestess, Cressana. She looked up at me with a loving smile.**

"**Nova, how are you settling in" Cressana asked**

"**Perfectly" I said, returning the smile.**

"**I'm very pleased to hear that" Cressana replied "Declan sits there- you're welcome to sit next to her if you like"**

**I nodded and as I walked down the isle, the rest of the class filtered in. Declan greeted me with a smile as she sat down.**

"**You are going to love this class!" Declan gushed "Cressana is amazing"**

**Cressana lifted a large book and smiled at the class.**

"**Good evening, everyone. Now before we start have any of you seen a dragon bone before?" **

**Cressana waited with a sly smile. That was a 'no'**

"**Well, dragon bones have been used in spells of divination for centuries, today, we will use them to tell us our future. Please, open your Divination and Precognition books to page 113."**

**We all turned to our books and opened them as I got the feeling that this place was going to be more Harry Potter than I thought. At least there were no crystal balls…**

**I glanced down on my page and read:**

_**Use the bronze pin to write your question on the front side of the bone. Then, prick your finger and let one drop of blood fall onto the clean side of the bone. Once you have completed these steps, put your bone into the fire that your professor has started. Your professor will then translate the cracks made on your bone into the answer to your question.**_

**I looked up as Cressana gracefully stepped about the room passing out dragon bones, brass pins, and needles.**

**But when I finally got all of my materials, I couldn't think of a question to ask. What was there to ask?**

**Ant question I could think of sounded really corny and selfish. So finally, I just asked what I had been wondering for the past day. I picked up the brass pin and used it to scribble: **_**Is Tyson okay? **_**on the dragon bone. I followed the rest of the procedure and tossed the bone into the fire pit. I watched to flames as they grew larger and licked at the dragon bone, I listened to the sound of it cracking, and waited. We waited until the bone didn't crack anymore, and Cressana took the bone from the fire. She glanced at the back before quickly launching into writing something. After a few moments she handed me the paper she had been writing on and tossed the bone in the trash.**

"**The bone's words not mine" She warned before I took the paper back to my desk. I took a deep breath before reading what the bone had said:**

_**Tyson is just fine, and sick of you worrying on about him. He doesn't want you pining over him because he knows deep down that he does not deserve your trust, or your love. Are you so sure what you feel about him is unconditional?**_

_**Are you so sure Kalona didn't have a reason for killing your Tyson? Your mate is hiding a secret- a secret that no one else knew about. Tell me how you feel about your Tyson when that secret comes out, hm?**_

**I glared furiously at the piece of paper. Who the hell did that bone think it was?! To freaking suggest that Kalona had a reason to kill Tyson, preposterous.**

_**Not really…**_ I heard Reed mutter to himself quietly.

_What the hell do you know asshole! Tyson was your friend!_

_**Yeah, I've known him since we were kids- and know as much about him as you do, which is shit nothing. **_Reed replied.

I grumbled to myself. What did I know about Tyson? Had I even learned his last name? If I had I didn't remember it now. And what about family?

_So what are you saying? _I snapped _That the bone is telling the truth?_

_**Dragon bones of the oracle don't lie. And all I'm saying is that maybe Tyson was keeping a secret, maybe he was hiding something- something awful. But that doesn't mean we have to go digging it up, whatever it is. Let's just leave well enough alone.**_

I rolled my eyes.

_We both know that won't happen._

I got silence on the other side from Reed, but that didn't stop me from feeling his growing unease.

The bell rang and snapped me out of my trance, I hopped up and quickly skipped off to lunch. I didn't eat anything other than an apple. And barely paid attention to anyone's conversation. After lunch I went to the field house and was surprised to see my beautiful, arrogant, precious, love of my life, Cobolt. I smiled at him and pet his black mane absentmindedly.

"He certainly is…a lively one" Professor Jossamer commented, or as she liked us to call her- Joss.

I pet the smooth hair on his nose and smiled.

"Cheeky is a more appropriate term I think. He like his way" I replied. Joss smiled.

"Oh, I noticed." She chuckled "Well I'll let you get to work"

I watched as she turned, her long auburn hair flipping in the ponytail, as she walked away.

"Hey there, sweetie" I whispered to Cobolt once we were alone. He did that huffing thing that horses do and nudged my shoulder with his nose in greeting. I spent most of the period brushing Cobolt and venting my thoughts. The stallion maybe an insatiable show off- but he was a fantastic listener.

I kissed him on the nose when the bell rang and rushed off to Vamp soc. slash History.

Joy.

Even though I knew Kaleb was teaching, I was still surprised to see him.

When the class was seated he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Kaleb and I will be filling in for the next few weeks. We're going to start out the class with some history, and the make our way to Vampyre Sociology. I'll leave you ten minutes to start on your homework. So now, if you will please turn to page 114." Kaleb said warmly.

Hm. The Dark ages?

"Has anyone been told the stories of what went on during these times? No?" Kaleb asked

The room was silent. Kaleb closed his book and sat on the front of his desk facing us.

"I was there during the dark ages, and they were dark indeed. It all started with a spiteful priestess, Iyzebel. Iyzebel thrived on chaos and cared little for others. Nyx hoped she would change- but when she didn't, the council was left with no choice but to relinquish her duties as high priestess. And so, driven by hatred, Iyzebel declared war on all humans and vampyres alike. She traveled deep within the forests around the world, using black magic to bewitch the animals and then released the animals on the world. Millions died. Especially humans, they called it the 'black plague' because once you were bitten by a beast, you too would become one. Years passed and the vampyres had managed to destroy most of the animals. All but one. The wolves. Their DNA had somehow managed to merge with the human's DNA. They were smarter, more cunning than the others and their strength equaled that of ten vampyre males. After Iyzebel was killed, by one of her own creations ironically, the wolves fled back to the forests. The warriors followed them, intent on killing them all. However, they were shocked to find that they were surrounded and outnumbered in the denseness of the forest. Yet they had still not been attacked. One wolf stepped forward, and amazingly, transformed into his human form. The wolves compassion and humanity, bought the love of Nyx and she marked them as her own. The wolves no longer need to infect others, they were tracked, marked, and sent to a school similar to ours. Although, there are still rumors of wild ones still roaming the forests, bewitched and bloodthirsty." Kaleb finished his story and took a drink from his water bottle.

"Any questions?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"What would happen if a vampyre were bitten by a werewolf?"

"Nothing as far as weird goes. The wolves are actually quite similar to us with their blood lust. And they need it like we do.

"How many schools do werewolves have?"

"Only two. One in New Zealand and one in Canada. All werewolves that have been marked are sent to school to become warriors since it is already known that all will survive the transformation." Kaleb replied

"Are there any girl werewolves?"

"No. Not that I've heard of. It could be possible." Kaleb shrugged.

This time I raised my hand.

"Have there been any recent sightings…of the wild ones?" I asked. Kaleb's face pinched up.

"No one can be sure. Not many people who have seen a wild one live to tell about it" Kaleb said.

He stood from the desk and clapped his hands together.

"Alright class, now will you please take out your Sociology books and turn to page 246."

We all did as we were told and read the paragraph.

**Bloodlust first begins around a fledgling's third year**

**at the house of night. The smell of blood will be intoxicating**

**to them for the greater part of their life. When a fledgling**

**tastes human blood, a nerve in the brain is set off, causing**

**immense pleasure and energy for the drinker. Blood can also**

**be used to help quicken the healing process in an injured vampyre**

**or fledgling.**

Hm. Weird. I hadn't ever been subjected to blood really during my fledglingness. Not blood that smelled good anyway…

I continued to read.

**Further more, it is known that when live human blood**

**is ingested directly, endorphins are triggered giving both the**

**drinker and the donor a intense sexual thrill. During this time,**

**an imprint may occur and is almost impossible to break, which**

**is why fledglings drinking from humans, or adult vampires drinking**

**from fledglings is strictly prohibited. Fledglings may however experiment**

**with other fledglings.**

Kaleb then assigned us pages 248-250 on imprints and a worksheet on the dark ages for homework. Which I completely finished within the ten minutes that he allowed us to start our homework.

"Nova, can I see you at my desk please" Kaleb asked as I gathered my things.

I walked up to him. And he didn't look at me directly.

"There have been recent sightings…on school grounds. Cressana has called a meeting tonight and expects us all to attend"

I nodded and grabbed my stuff as the bell rang. Recent sightings?! School grounds?!

Holy shit. If there was any hope at all of me being able to help I had to get this stupid mind bond thing off!

_**That would be awesome**_ Chace muttered.

"Are you going to the meeting?" Declan asked from beside me

I nodded "Are you?"

"We have to elect a new leader of the dark daughters since the last one changed"

"Oh, cool" I said, hoping no one would elect me. I had enough problems and did not need to lead a whole ritual thing. Besides, I was a warrior- or something along those lines- not a high priestess.

"C'mon, lets go back to the dorms" Declan said as her steps quickened, she looked a little pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked

I'd read about what happens when fledglings when they reject the change, first they get really pale, then the coughing starts…

"No, I'm fine. I just feel like someone's watching us"

I froze momentarily scanning the area with my eyes instead of scanning the surrounding thoughts. I tried not to grind my teeth. This was getting really freaking annoying.

Bushes, near the small east wall. It was an animal from what I could see and thankfully- not a bird man.

"Shield yourself" I whispered to Declan who instantly disappeared. I grabbed her invisible hand and waved over three Sons of Erebus. When had they gotten here? Was it because of the wild one sightings?

"Is there something wrong, priestess?"

"Um, there's an animal in those bushes over there." I said

They nodded and took an offensive position as we walked towards the bush. I needed to get rid of this bond thing- now.

_**What do we need to do? **_Reed asked

_I don't know, lets just all but up mental blocks at the same time and maybe that will disintegrate whatever it is. _I replied

On three we all did it and I felt quiet in my head for a split second, before it was overtaken by voices- everywhere. I hissed and tried to turn the volume down on all the minds. It had worked!

Declan sighed relieved beside me. I whispered for her to go back to the dorms and I followed the warriors. It didn't feel right to just leave them.

As we approached I kept my focus on the animal- whose thoughts I could actually hear!

It was very odd- the animal was obviously sick. Its thoughts were like a human's with a very predator like after taste.

As we approached, a deep ferocious growl came from the area we stood in front of. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw black eyes and long, sharp, gleaming teeth exposed at us. I took a bewildered step back and the wolf stepped forward- and stood at its full height.

"Why hasn't it attacked?" I asked

"Your guess is better than mine" one of the Erebus warriors answered. The wolf broke eye contact with me and lunged for one of the warriors. I threw my power at the beast, knocking it into the wall before it could harm the warrior. As the wolf got back to its feet, three others climbed the wall and stood above us. Two of them jumped down, to flank the sides of the other wolf- but one of them stayed perched on the wall. I watched as the sinking moon came into view behind the perched wolf and cringed as it howled loud and deep. Before jumping down and heading the group of wolves.

Shit. I bet that howl was some sort of message. Basically, if there were more of these things- they would be here shortly. Which meant we were in serious trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

I faced the four wolves that now advanced on me and the other warriors. This was not good. Not good at all.

I could hear the lead wolf chanting in his head. _Kill, kill, rip, tear._

_**Oh, shut up.**_ I said, rolling my eyes. The wolf paused, freezing mid-step and then continued in its prowl.

_Must fulfill the wishes of our mistress._

_**Your mistress is dead. And you will be too if you don't leave now.**_

The wolf's nozzle pulled up into a snarl.

_It's too late for that. Much too late. More will come, and then Iyzebel will have her vengeance._

My patience wore out at the same time that I focused on the hearts of the enemy wolves and squeezed my hand into a tight fist.

Only three wolves fell dead.

What the hell? I focused again on killing the enemy wolf and it didn't move. Just stayed crouched, looking like an injured animal who had been cornered. I gave it a puzzled expression. The wolf was noticeably smaller than the others. A warrior stepped forward and drew a knife, and the wolf made a sound that was almost like a gasp. Only more animal like.

"No, stop!" I commanded. The warrior stopped and threw me an unbelieving look.

"But priestess-" I raised my hand at the warrior, cutting him off and took a curious step towards the wolf, my brows furrowing. I stood straight, trying to look powerful and intimidating- and probably failing miserably.

"You there, wolf. Come here" I demanded. The wolf sheepishly stepped forward and sat down in front of me like a trained dog. Its fur was snow white and the wolf had icy blue eyes. I gave it an appraising look and raised my chin.

"For some reason, Nyx has chosen to spare you" I said, keeping my voice apathetic "Do not betray her confidence"

The wolf stared at me, its icy blue eyes intent. I sighed exasperatedly and turned my back on it.

"Now come on" I muttered "I've got Lit. homework that's going to be a real pain in the ass"

"But priestess!" The warrior repeated. I waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll watch him" I called over my shoulder

_

Ohmigod, what is that?!" Declan cried, when the giant werewolf followed me into the room.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you- or our cats!" I said turning to glare warningly at the wolf. It rolled its pretty blue eyes and trotted to the fireplace where it lied down with a loud sigh.

I turned back to Declan, plopping down on my bed.

"Alright lets get our homework done before the meeting"

_

I had finished all of my homework and there was still time to spare before I had to get ready for the meeting. I sprawled on my bed, stretching my limbs with a loud yawn. Man, I was tired.

"Is it okay to be changing in front of it?" Declan asked, casting an unsure glance towards the wolf, who, feeling her eyes on it, opened an eye and peered at her curiously.

I shrugged, as I slipped on a sleeveless red satin cocktail dress with a black bow around the waist. The dress reached mid thigh and I decided to top it off with a large, black, hooded cloak with my third former emblem on the breast. It dragged across the ground as I walked, I put the hood on and it covered my entire face. I grew giddy with excitement, looking at myself in the mirror, and feeling like an extra in the movie The Village. Then I put on some knee high, high top converse with lots of buckles and chains hanging from the shoelaces.

"You ready?" I asked, turning to Declan as I adjusted my dress. Declan put the hood of her cloak over her head and nodded from beneath the shadow that the hood cast over her face.

We walked in silence along the lighted path, the wolf beside me.

"Where are we going?" Declan asked

"The council room, in Nyx's temple. It seems serious" I told her.

We walked up the steps and were greeted by Cain. He tilted his head in acknowledgement and lifted an eyebrow towards the wolf.

"Evening, ladies" Cain greeted. 'The council room's this way"

With that, Cain turned and led the way down a large hallway. We turned a corner and at the end of the large, columned, hall were two big mahogany double doors. We sat down at a giant oval table that could sit about twenty.

Oh yeah. This looked pretty serious indeed.

I sat on Cressana's right side, Cressana was seated at the head of the table. Kaleb sat on Cressana's left with Declan, Rogue, Jinx, and Luke beside him. Beside me sat Cain, Chace, Gwen, a Son of Erebus, and the wolf, along with most of the teachers. The table sat a lot more than twenty.

"It appears that even in death, Iyzebel's evil has somehow managed to live on" Cressana said, beginning the meeting.

Huh, sounds like Iyzebel wasn't the last evil priestess. Cough* Neferet Cough*

Cressana paused, and then turned to Chace.

"Chace, would you mind telling us what you and Reed saw earlier this evening" Cressana asked.

Chace stood up, anyone who didn't know him would have thought he looked haughty and arrogant. Actually, **I** thought that. I grinned at him and he winked at me before starting his story.

"Well, Reed and I were running around the school- you know looking for something to do. And we saw three other wolves climbing the wall near the stables. They saw us, and ran off. Me and Reed tracked them out of the city and into some forest. It was crazy. There were thousands of them, they were everywhere! In the trees, under the ground, we followed a path into this cave…hundreds and thousands of them slept in there all of them looked wild. We booked it out of there, they didn't seem interested in us anyway" Chace said, before sitting back down

It was silent in the room.

"It cannot be" Belladonna whispered, breaking the silence. I turned to Cressana, whose eyes were closed in deep thought.

"What have you seen?" I asked. The rest of the room turned to her.

"They will come…here first. And then they will spread. This will be far worse than the dark ages. Iyzebel's vision of a world on fire will come true" Cressana said opening her eyes, they were trembling with an emotion I couldn't quite place. The closest word I could use to describe it would be… sorrow.

I shook my head. Hell, this was Kalona all over again. Screw that!

"They have to be reasoned with" I said, still shaking my head.

"Did you not try? They are incapable of hearing reason. They can hardly control themselves, let alone be controlled by someone else. Wasn't it one of the wolves who turned on Iyzebel?" Kaleb replied calmly.

"But _**he**_ listened!" I cried, pointing at the wolf who sat in the corner. The rest of the room's eyes fell on the to the corner, where the wolf sat.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Cressana asked softly.

"I was walking with Declan, she said she felt like we were being watched so I called over some warriors and sent Declan off to the dorms. There was a wolf in the bushes. At first, he just stared at me, then he lunged for one of the warriors, I threw my power at him, that was when more wolves came. I tried to treason with them, but not that hard. I was kind of impatient and not really in the mood. So I centered my thoughts on killing the enemy wolves, three of them fell, and that one was left standing. I can't hear his thoughts, but he seems to understand me just fine." I said.

"Do you think you could change him into his human form?" Kaleb asked

I shrugged "Not sure, if changing wolves into humans is really part of my power package. I could give it a try though- if he would stop blocking me out."

Cressana turned her gaze on the wolf. "Come here young one" Cressana said softly- her Irish accent almost fading into perfect English.

The wolf approached cautiously, and paused, looking at me. I nodded encouragingly and the wolf sat before Cressana.

"Would you like us to help you? If so, you must remove your mental blocks. Otherwise, you're free to leave" Cressana said in a gentle voice.

The wolf whined, shifted anxiously and let out one loud bark. I took that as a 'yes' and stood up, motioning for the wolf to do the same. It's face was about where mine was, a little higher. I grabbed either side of the wolf's face softly and stared into its eyes seriously.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable. Try to stay still" I said quietly, before diving into the wolf's mind. Immediately, I came ran into a block. After some persistent nudging, it disappeared and I was free to roam. I searched through his thoughts, gathering information and then, bingo. Like flipping a switch, I pushed the wolf part aside and replaced it with a human part- which I was more than a little surprised to find. I heard gasps erupt from the council room, and brought my self back. My hands were no longer on fur, but on skin. Soft, warm, skin. I refocused my eyes, and oh my dear lord. I do believe this guy was like the hottest thing I've ever seen. I know I say that about like every guy I see. But seriously. My mouth dropped and I tried to stare at his face (which wasn't exactly a hard thing to do), because he was completely naked. I stepped back blushing a bright red. His shaggy honey blonde hair gently laid against his cheekbones. His skin was the glowing color of buttermilk, a few shades lighter than his hair. And his eyes were a pure, icy blue flecked with small white and sapphire blue dots. And his lips…

_OHMIGOD, shut up! _I cursed myself _What about Tyson?!_

Like he would really want me to never move on…

_Gah! I can't believe you just thought that! Selfish!_

Oh, please. I can't just stay single for the rest of my life!

_Bitch! You're going to get Tyson back, remember? This is like, like betrayal!_

I've had enough of you! Lock it up!

_Fine, I don't want to talk to someone so selfish and unconcerned anyway!_

FINE!

_Lock it up, you!_

I mean me. Yeesh. I'm going insane…

"Nova are you all right?" Cressana asked, seeming concerned. I jumped, and blinked several times, as my face flushed an even deeper red.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" I stuttered. Avoiding the grin that Mr. Hot was giving me as a Son of Erebus handed him a cloak.

"What is you name, child?" Cressana asked, even though he looked a year or so older than me.

He smiled at Cressana, showing off his cute dimples.

"Xander Storm" He said in a smooth, warm voice.

All of a sudden, without even thinking about it, the voices in my head grew to an unbearable pitch. I sucked in a shocked gasp, as they got louder. The more I tried to reel them in, the louder they got. They weren't voices, they were screams. I clutched my head, taking a shocked step back, before doubling over in pain. Kaleb was out of his seat immediately.

"Nova, what's wrong?" He asked from beside me, his voice laced with worry.

The screams got louder and I whimpered. I felt hands on my face, but couldn't see anything. I was in the mind of a wolf, he was running up the walls of the school and leaping over. Wolves were running everywhere, mauling people, fledglings.

"Cressana!" I cried. I heard Cressana's sharp intake of breath as she was probably seeing what I was seeing.

"Gather the warriors" Cressana ordered in a rushed voice "We are going to be attacked"

I heard footsteps clumping out of the room, and soon my eyes refocused. I was sitting on the ground, Kaleb's arms around me protectively.

"Well that can't be good" Reed said quietly before patting my shoulder and quickly hurrying from the room.

"What was it?" Kaleb asked.

"They are planning an attack, right now. I saw the whole thing in a wolf's head…I think I was seeing it through Cressana's mind though"

"When will it happen?" Kaleb pressed, as usual his voice was calm. I looked up at Cressana, her eyes were unfocused as she studied the future.

"We have one month and three weeks" Cressana said finally "They want to prepare, gather their numbers, I'm also sensing that someone is leading them. In charge of them somehow."

Declan raised his hand.

"Yes, Declan, do you have a question?" Cressana asked.

"Um, kind of. It's just that we have yet to elect a new leader of the dark daughters" Declan said shyly.

"Of course" Cressana said "You are all members of the Dark Daughters, any nominations?"

All at once, Rogue, Jinx, Declan, and Gwen looked at me.

"No" I said shaking my head, and standing up. "No, no, no, no, NO. I'm a warrior, not a priestess. I don't want to be a priestess. I'm not responsible enough. I'll mess everything up. I won't take it seriously. I'm worked like a dog as it is" I complained- politely editing out the long stream of expletives I wanted to say.

Declan smiled at me.

"yeah, whatever" She said playfully.

Rogue shrugged and turned to Declan.

"Then I nominate Declan"

Declan's face froze in a mask of shock.

"Me too" Jinx said, curling her arm over Rogue's shoulder.

"I am completely agreeing" Gwen said.

Cressana flashed a 100-watt smile.

"Well then, it's settled. Congratulations, Declan, you are the new leader of the dark daughters"

Declan still looked shocked. She blinked several times and I smiled.

"um, thanks" She said, unable to hide her smile.

Cressana turned to Xander suddenly.

"Well, Xander, It seems Nyx has put you in her favor"

As soon as Cressana finished speaking, Xander's forehead began glowing with such a bright light- that it hurt to look at. I turned my head away, only turning back when the room dimmed.

He had the outline of the black full moon with two sapphire crescents facing away from it. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We will have to get a plane ready to send you to New Zealand" Cressana proclaimed.

I felt a tightening in my gut and bit my lip, unsurely.

"Is something wrong?" Cressana asked.

"I don't know. I feel like, like Nyx sent him here for a reason. I think he should stay here. Werewolves are coming anyway. They could tutor him" I said even more unsurely. I hated speaking on behalf of the goddess.

Cressana had been nodding before I finished.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. For now he will be your charge, I expect you to make him feel welcome"

My eyes bulged, but Cressana gave me a look that implied that there would be no arguing.

I nodded.

"Now, we just need someone to warn the werewolves." Cressana sighed

"With your permission, ma'am" Luke said politely "I wouldn't mine going, If you wouldn't mind me missing some school."

"Yes," Said a teacher I didn't recognize "I'll go too. As a chaperone"

Cressana nodded, her red curls bouncing lightly.

"Excellent" She said, and turned to Prof. Cain.

"If you wouldn't mind. I would like it very much if you trained our most powerful fledglings, who are willing to fight, in private sessions. To get them prepared" Cressana said and turned to me with a smile.

"I don't suppose you would want to sit this one out?' She asked, smiling. I smirked.

"You kidding? And let everyone fight wit Hough me? No way" I replied defiantly. Cressana smiled affectionately and turned to the others.

"Any one else who will be willing to participate in the upcoming battle?"

Declan raised her hand, Rogue nodded, Gwen shrugged, and Jinx…was nowhere to be seen.

"Very well then. You can get started with your training as soon as Prof. Cain's ready. This meeting is adjourned" Cressana patted my head, not condescendingly, and walked from the room. Cain smiled menacingly at those of us remaining in the room.

"Kickboxing, anyone?" He asked lightly.

Well, balls. This next month and three weeks were going to be interesting.

_**So it looks like Nova just isn't going to catch a break. Thanks for the reviews! And don't forget to leave one before you leave!**_


	10. Chapter 10

During the next week I was tutored after school by Kaleb. We discussed battle tactics and went over possible weaknesses of the wild ones. After my history sessions with Kaleb, Cressana suggested that I extend my equestrian, fencing, and tae kwan do lessons. I also had those private (not very private, cause there were lots of my friends there) kickboxing lessons with Prof. Cain. Basically, I was extremely busy. And the fact that people were going to nominate me for the dark daughters had me balking. As if I didn't have enough to do already. Oh well, that's Declan's problem- not mine, thankfully.

I also felt a lot better knowing I wasn't the only busy one being worked like a mule.

The dark daughters Declan, Jinx, Gwen, Rogue, and the new initiate Aylen were all working just as hard. Although, Xander got the worst of it. I would have felt sorry for him had I not hated him so much for being so insanely gorgeous and being like the luckiest marked kid of all time. Xander's mark wasn't filled in or expanded- yet he got this super awesome affinity! Like I would have not enjoyed to walk around looking like a normal fledgling but with the power of a god.

Cain was in charge of whipping me and Xander into super warrior shape before the battle. I guess it helped that Xander's affinity entailed that whatever weapon he touched turned him into the golden god of said weapon. Seriously, it's amazing. He just picks something up, and automatically becomes a frikken master. I have a word for super lucky, super attractive guys like this. Lame-o.

Xander's little affinity did come in handy when I was looking for a challenge in fencing, he was one of the funnest people I had ever fenced with.

When the girls and I were in school, Xander was training with Cain. He trained from moon up to moon down. I, myself, had become increasingly exhausted as the days past and found myself wondering how on Earth these people expected us to fight for them if we were too mentally and physically drained to pull the covers over our bodies when we went to bed at night…er, morning. I've even stopped changing into pajamas! And this was all the outcome of Cain's brilliant idea to test our offensive affinities. I had become more practiced in controlling them so that was a plus. But the only thing I wanted to see a plus in nowadays was the hours that I slept each night.

Now Cain had called us to the field house. Yippee, I smell sweat and exhaustion coming my way.

"Goddess I'm tired" Rogue sighed. We nodded in agreement. Well, I kind of ducked my head, afraid that too much head movement would worsen my migraine.

"I feel bad for Xander, he has to do this all day" Declan said. A wicked smile stretched over Aylen's face.

"He is soo hot" She breathed. I resisted to urge to slap the smile from her face at the same time that I blushed. It was no secret that all of us had thought this one time or another. With me, it was like every time someone said his name. I winced as a stab of guilt clenched my stomach, but quickly shoved it away. A lot had changed in this long ass week. Declan was with Reed (which I highly approved of, since Reed was a great guy and he and Declan looked super cute together) and Rogue was with Chace (Another relationship that I was totally cool with. Chace was perfect for Rogue since they were both a bit superficial and snaky. It would have never worked out between Chace and Declan. She's too nice for him)

And Kaleb, he was like an older brother to me by now. I went to him for everything. As we approached the field house, my eyes landed on Xander. He was waiting outside…shirtless. If temptation was a person, Xander would be that person. He smiled at us, flashing his dimples. I knew that smile.

"Uh-oh. What are we doing today?" I groaned

"It's not really any mental or physical labor" Xander said, still grinning.

"Nope. Just archery" Cain said in his adorable british accent. I swooned over the way he said 'archery' as he ushered us into the field house. I sighed, and knew I could only hope that I didn't hurt anyone.

"Problem?" Cain asked, narrowing his eyes at my sigh. His one and only flaw- he was a hard-ass.

"For me?" I replied "No. Anyone standing within a fifty yard radius? Probably"

I smiled. They all laughed.

"Well then, it'll be good practice" He said, handing me a short bow and the cylinder thingie that wraps around your shoulder and holds the arrows. I highly doubted that I would be trading in my sonic blasts for arrows anytime soon.

Yeah, archery sucks. My first shot and I somehow managed to almost kill myself. I shot the arrow, it missed by like fifteen feet and hit the wall, it ricocheted off the wall and flew into a hanging light, and then in turn sent the arrow flying for my face. A feat that I deemed highly comical as well as impossible. I let out a little yip of fear before throwing power at the arrow. It fell to the ground in little pieces of wood.

Xander laughed. I turned to him with an icy glare.

"Why don't you have to do stupid archery" I pouted, kicking my sack thingie full of arrows. Xander rolled his eyes and tried to disguise his laugh with a fake cough. He failed miserably.

"It's not that hard" He said, putting the bow in my hands and picking up an arrow. He leaned over me and placed his hands on mine, his cheek brushed against my own and I felt my breathing hitch.

"Now lift the bow, and notch the arrow" Xander said softly. I did what I was told and Xander nodded.

"Now center yourself.. Focus on the target- good. Now pull back- and release…perfect" Xander whispered against my ear. It took all of my strength not to shiver at the feeling of his breath caressing my skin. I smiled instead, the arrow was planted in the middle of the red target. Xander handed me another arrow.

"Try again" He said with a cute crooked grin. I smiled back as I took the arrow from his hand. "Do the same as last time"

I centered myself, released the string, and watched as the arrow flew through the air and hit the red target.

"Not bad" Xander commented. I smiled back at him.

"Um, professor Cain, we gotta go practice for our ritual" Declan told Cain as he walked passed.

"Okay." Cain agreed "But first we are going to have a horse race"

I felt my face lighten up. Ohmigod. Cobolt would be so happy.

"Go saddle your horses" Cain announced. I let out a little squeak of excitement, and without thinking, sprinted for the stables.

"Care to tell me why we are running?" Xander asked, easily keeping pace with me.

"Because, it's been like a week since I've saddled Cobolt, he's become very…snippy with me" I replied, speeding up. "C'mon I'll race ya" I said breezing past Xander. He was in much better shape then I was so it surprised me that he didn't pass me immediately. I looked back at him, frowning, he smiled and again, matched his pace with mine.

"Only if you promise not to do that pouting thing you do when I beat you" Xander teased. I rolled my eyes and he took that chance to dash ahead of me. I pushed myself faster, but Xander still beat me. I was breathless by the time I reached the stables.

Xander looked around the stables and turned back to me.

"Which one's yours?" He asked. I smirked and walked into the large room, placing my pointer finger on my upper lip and glancing at Xander from the corner of my eye.

"Guess" I challenged. Xander walked further into the stables, staring at each horse. I watched the slow tensing of his muscles as he turned from side to side. Mmm. I like me some abs.

"That one" Xander said, pointing to my black stallion. My smile widened and I stepped into Cobolt's pen.

"How'd you know?" I asked. Xander shrugged.

"When we first came in, he was the only one that acknowledged your presence. I feel a little put out. He didn't spare one look my way"

I kissed Cobolt's nose and ruffled his mane. Xander leaned against the pen door and I shot him a warning glance.

"Careful. He doesn't really like anyone but me" I said. Xander smiled.

"Don't you have a horse to be tending?" I asked.

"Nope" Xander shrugged. I rolled my eyes, taking Cobolt by his reigns as he trotted happily from the pen like the little show off he was.

"Yeah you do" I sighed "It's right there" I pointed to a golden palomino. Xander looked from the horse and back to me with a smug smile on his lips.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Because, when you were looking for Cobolt, your eyes skipped right over that one. So you must've already known the owner. I just assumed it was you. Why do werewolves need to be assigned a horse anyway?" I blurted

Xander laughed.

"Well I think we prefer keeping our clothes, when it comes to things like races, horses are a nice alternative"

I shook my head as I hopped lightly onto the giant stallion's back.

"Go saddle up" I commanded "You may have beaten me in a foot race. But Cobolt lets no man or animal steal his glory"

"Yeah, well Breysal doesn't like being beaten either" Xander argued, retreating into his horse's pen.

"Man, you guys run fast" Declan said as she climbed into the stall with her mare.

"I'll say" Gwen agreed.

Cain went to the other side of the stable opening the doors and exposing about 100 acres of green pastures. Odd for Chicago.

"To raise the stakes, the first one back has no kick-boxing for a week" Cain announced.

We all gasped. Kick-boxing kicked all our asses.

"You here that Cobolt, if you win me this that's three sugar cubes and an apple" I chimed. Cobolt bucked his head excitedly. The rest of the group mounted their horses and brought them to a stop beside Cobolt.

"The first one to the creek and back wins" Cain said "Ready…Go!"

I didn't even need to pull the reigns before Cobolt was dashing out of the stables like a bat outta hell. I was turning back from the creek, way ahead of everyone else- when it hit. It was like an out of body experience. I was watching myself racing along, a wide grin on my face, and then I jumped forward. I was going to slam into myself.

I only realized what I was actually seeing (the thoughts of a wild one) about a millisecond too late. I was pulled off of my brilliant stallion by piercing claws and collided to the ground. My head slammed pretty freakin hard, and I could hear a ringing in my ears that was not the usual hum of people's thoughts. My eyes were watery but I could make the shape out of a furry wolf thing snarling at me. The bastard.

Then I was being sliced up. I was too dazed by the pounding in my head to even remember I could simply blast the fool to China. No, instead I just lay there as a stinging pain shut up from my throat to my collar bone. Finally, the pain cleared my head a bit and I was able to throw out a blast so hard it gave the animal a heart attack.

I exhaled a deep breath, staring up at the sky, and focused on my healing powers. I felt the warmth growing in my finger tips, but that wasn't where I wanted it. I urged the warmth from my hands and it quickly found my wounds.

Of course, after I had healed myself, I passed out. With the fact that I was already exhausted and then adding in the whole 'draining my energy by using my affinities' thing, it really wasn't a surprise.

I woke up in the infirmary, Xander was sitting at the edge of my bed.

I blinked allowing my eyes to adjust. Xander wound his fingers around mine. Any other day, this would have made my heart race. Any other day. I groaned and turned on to my side, facing Xander.

"What happened?" I grumbled "How long have I been out?"

His mouth twisted up at the corners into a small smile.

"First you killed the wild one, then you healed yourself, then you feinted." Xander chuckled "You have the worst sense of timing. It's only been like eight hours."

I sank into my pillow with another grumble.

"Is Cobolt alright?" I asked. Xander nodded, and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I rolled back onto my back and looked down at my shoulder. It was healed, for the most part. There was still a large gash and it was an angry red color. It made me nauseas. I wrinkled my nose.

"Ew. Heal that please" I told my hand and watched as the gash became smaller and smaller, then disappeared leaving only a thin scar. I turned back to a grinning Xander.

"What?" I asked. Xander shook his head.

"Nothing, you're just really cute when you're all grossed out" He said. I laughed.

"What can I say? I'm just stuffed full of cuteness" I sighed. Xander chuckled and squeezed my hand.. I sighed.

"There are others back there. That are stuck in wolf form" Xander said softly. It took me a second to understand what he was talking about.

"Don't worry" I comforted "Cressana plans to give the ones who want to surrender, a chance, before the battle starts."

A sudden wave of curiosity swept over me.

"C'mon, lets go see Kaleb" I said, hopping down from the bed. Immediately, I took a dizzy step back- feeling more than a little dizzy. Xander stepped forward and I waved him off with a smile.

"No, I'm good" I assured, before adding "Brace yourself"

I thought of Kaleb. And then, we were with Kaleb.

Kaleb was sitting up in bed reading, he looked up and smiled at us- seeming completely at ease by the fact that I just jumped into his room without even telling him I was coming by.

"Nova, how you been? And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Kaleb asked, setting his book down near the bedside table.

I shrugged "Just wanted to see you. And I have some questions"

"Well, dive right in" Kaleb invited, patting a spot next to him on the bed. I sat down and Xander grabbed a chair beside Kaleb.

"Okay, so first. I don't really get the whole werewolf thing…" I prompted. A small smile tugged at the corners of Xander's lips but he raised his eyebrows towards Kaleb.

"Basically, they're like vampyres. They drink blood, they worship Nyx, the only difference is that they can shift into the form of a wolf." Kaleb replied with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Hm. How painful is it to break an imprint?" I asked randomly

"That depends. If it's between a human and a fledgling or vampyre, it would be like your heart was ripped from your chest, but only for the human. The vampyre would feel pain but it would be nothing compared to the pain of the human. If it was between a fledgling and a vampyre, breaking it would be harder and it would be painful for both." Kaleb paused. "A warrior's pledge is a lot like an imprint. And breaking that is usually very painful and mostly happens only when either the priestess or warrior is killed."

Before Kaleb had even taken a breath, I dove into my next question.

"Do werewolves have bloodlust like vampyres do?"

A very random and sudden change of subject, I know. But I was still super tired.

"Yes. More so than vampyres actually, it helps keep their emotions in check" Kaleb replied.

I raised my eyebrows thoughtfully, and opened my mouth to ask another question- but nothing came to mind. So, instead I smiled.

"Thanks Kaleb" I said as I hopped off his bed.

"Glad to lend a hand" He replied, picking up his book. I smiled again

"Sleep well" I said before Xander and I left. I didn't jump, because I wasn't sure if I had the energy or not. The walk back to the dorms was quiet and full of tension. Xander reached for my hand, and I put mine in his. Blushing the whole time. This guy was going to get me in trouble.

"You have soft hands" Xander chuckled

"Thanks" I murmured "Yours aren't bad either"

Smooth…

"You wanna know why I chose to stay?" He asked suddenly

"Why?" I mused

Xander sighed, as if the answer should be obvious.

"You" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Cheesy Mc. Cheese-puff. This made Xander laugh.

"What did I have to do with you staying?"

"Well, for one" Xander replied "You scared the shit out of me when you dropped the other three without even touching them. And second, cause you're really hot"

My brows furrowed "You hardly know me"

"I saw you naked" Xander shrugged. My jaw dropped. He grinned.

"You're lying" I challenged. Xander's grin widened.

"Nope. You took me back to your room, when I was still in wolf form. And you were changing for the council meeting." He said.

I turned bright red and turned away. Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're hot. And don't try to pretend that you're not attracted to me either. Technically, we're even. You saw me naked during the council meeting. I saw you naked before the council meeting."

I laughed.

"Well, this is me" I said when we approached the stairs outside of the girl's dorm. Xander took a strand of curls and swept them behind my ear.

"Sleep well priestess" He sighed.

"You too" I replied with a smile.

Xander kissed me. His lips were soft as they moved with mine. And the kiss was sweet.

He pulled back with a smile

"I will now" he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Cheesy Mc. Cheese-puff" I accused. Xander laughed and walked away. I stared out at nothing for a few seconds before numbly walking up to my dorm and collapsing onto my bed. Declan looked up from her chair and smiled.

"Hey, you're better!" She exclaimed.

I snorted without humor. Better, right. Tyson was dead. The school was under siege by wild werewolves. And I had no clue what I was doing.

If "better" was the word for what I am right now- so be it.

I told Declan good night and rolled over in bed. Hopefully, tomorrow would be _better_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Duuuude. Fanfiction is being so uncool right now. I've been having to go into document manager and edit all of my new chapters cause its doing all this crazy shit to it. So if you get like three e-mails from your story alert saying that i've updated and it's only one chapter- it's because i posted it, then read it, and found something there that wasn't before so had to delete it and then edit and repost it. So sorry to those of you who opened your e-mails to find like three alerts from me.  
Um, well i'm pretty much over this story. I wrote it a super long time ago. You know like right after hunted came out- so i'm not really feeling it anymore. Inspire me with reviews!  
P.S. There's going to be like 4 maybe 5 or even 6 chapters left. I'm undecided as to if i want to do a sequel yet or not- so feedback would be cool on that front. And if not- i have other stories. I'm working on two other ones right now and am going to post another one within the next week or so. You guys should check them out :D  
Okay and since no one reads these things anyway- i'm just going to shut up and let you read the chapter.  
P.S.S Does anyone know how to put pictures or url links to pictures on their profile? I've been trying to upload them for my stories but can't figure it out...**

That night, I had a very weird dream. I was dreaming that I was standing in the forest that Chace had described. Surrounded by thousands of snarling Wild Ones.

How in the hell was one school supposed to go up against a whole shit-load of werewolves?

Standing beside me was a giant snow-white werewolf with pretty blue eyes. Xander.

Was that supposed to be a sign?

We were _way_ outnumbered, but I didn't feel fear. The enemy wolves advanced on us slowly…

"You're up early" Declan commented before yawning.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see Cressana" I said pulling on my uggs. "You should be getting ready too"

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had to train today" Declan groaned as she slammed her body back onto the bed. She was snoring before her head hit the pillow.

Koko followed me all the way to Cressana's office. I thought that was weird. The cat was always prowling for people to pet her and tell her how pretty she was- not following me around.

"Nova, how are you?" Cressana asked as I entered her office. I shrugged, slumping in the chair opposite her and squinting my eyes.

"I'm…good. I just have a question" I replied

"M'kay. Well- shoot" She said lightly.

"Well I was just wondering why we wouldn't go to the forest to fight the wild ones so that they couldn't get into the city and possibly infect others, even on their way here" I blurted.

Cressana was doing that thing where she nodded in agreement before you even finished what you were saying.

"Indeed, I toyed with that idea, but that would mean we would have to exterminate all of them, including the ones who are not wild. The only way to lure all of them out of the forest would be to burn it down. And we just can't risk the casualties that would come along with doing something so drastic. I've looked ahead and seen that no harm will come to the humans- unless we lose. The wild ones are large enough in number and they know that. Besides, with the remaining Sons of Erebus, Sons of the Night and Moon, and the help of all of our gifted fledglings, the possibility of us losing grows slimmer and slimmer everyday" Cressana assured. I nodded solemnly- not feeling at all assured, but knowing that really, there was nothing I could do so I just smiled and turned for the field house.

I pouted for the duration of the lesson. Because I was attacked by that stupid wild one and everyone had to stop the race- they all voted that Xander should get to sit out.

Ugh.

So now he got to sit back, relax, and watch us girls get the shit kicked out of us by Cain. Kickboxing sucks.

"Hey can I try something?" I asked, rubbing my abdomen. One thing was for sure- those stupid red gloves hardly cushioned the blows. At all.

Cain raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Alright, have at it" He said, tensing.

I centered myself before pushing my power down to my legs and releasing it just as my foot connected with Cain's stomach. Yeah.

That weird sift in the air around us happened and Cain flew like thirteen feet back.

I snickered silently to myself as he got up and shook himself off.

"Nice" He said half sarcastically, half serious.

I inclined my head towards him and skipped over to where Xander sat- grabbing my water bottle. I took a sip while running a hand through my curls.

"That's all for today Nova, you can go" Cain said, while being attacked by Jinx. I still hadn't swallowed my water so I just nodded in his direction and walked out. I think it's time I go see Kaleb.

"Going to see Kaleb?" Xander asked, he leaned casually against the field house door post, his mouth was stretched in a cocky grin.

"Yep" I said smiling. "You aren't coming"

Xander shrugged "Who said I wanted to come" his eyes twinkled.

I tapped a finger to my head and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. I know you can't read my mind" Xander laughed.

"Doesn't matter. You didn't want to come anyway" I teased and turned away as Xander chuckled.

Of course, Kaleb was reading. He sat in the chair beside his bed with reading glasses on and 'Wuthering Heights' in his hands. It was an odd thing to see Kaleb, who looked young an beautiful, with reading glasses on. Did he really have a need for them? Vampyres have better sight than humans…

I poked my head further through the door and Kaleb looked up.

"More questions?" He ventured. I smiled, shrugging a nonchalant shoulder. I sat on the bed next to his chair and faced him cross-legged.

"I love that book" I sighed. Kaleb raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"I cry every time I read it" I admitted. Kaleb chuckled.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?'

My eyebrows came together in a deep frown.

"It's about Tyson" I sighed.

Kaleb's expression darkened.

I went on quickly "You see I used these dragon things to speak with the Oracle and ask a question about him. And very rudely, the oracle said something along the lines of 'Tyson is hiding something. He shouldn't be trusted. He doesn't deserve you. He died for a reason' and I don't understand that. If he died for a reason that would mean that Kalona killed him for a purpose other than to just get inside my head. And that would mean that Kalona knew what it was the oracle was talking about which would mean that Tyson and Kalona actually knew each other before all of this which would be impossible because Kalona was in the ground for like a bazillion years and it would mean that the oracle is telling the truth, right? I want Tyson back, but if it was Nyx's plan or whatever for him to die should I interfere? I'm completely confused and Reed keeps telling me that I should just leave it alone." I blurted.

Kaleb nodded, looking down at his ring.

"I think that you have a problem" He said calmly "But it's a problem that can wait. I think…it would be best if instead of getting hung up on the past you start living in the present. It's a little hypocritical coming from myself- but still. You should try"

I frowned at him. Hypocritical?

As if interpreting my thoughts, Kaleb turned to me.

"Has anyone told you about this?" Kaleb mused as he played with the gold band on his wedding finger.

I shook my head. "You never talked about it. And neither did anyone else so I thought it would be rude to ask"

Kaleb smiled ruefully. "Well I was married once" He said softly.

"Would you like me to tell you about it?" He asked.

"O- okay" I stuttered

"Her name was Amelia. She was beautiful. And human, but that didn't matter to me. All I wanted was her, nothing and no one else mattered. I was surprised to find out that she shared my affections. I remember being happier than any other man alive. But during the time when I changed- it was a very dangerous time for vampyres. Humans thought the idea was a monstrosity and shunned all vampyres from their society. Amelia was different. She was…wonderful. Lovely, and kind, and _good._ I fell in love with her almost instantly. When I did marry Amelia, I felt so blessed. So happy. We lived in a cottage near the forest in peace for years. Until one day. The townspeople had accused Amelia of being a witch and turning away from God. They took her during the day- when I was asleep. And then when night came they dragged me out of my home and into the town square. To make me watch as they burned her at the stake. I begged them to take me. To take me and leave her alone…I'll never forget her screams. She was four months pregnant" Kaleb sighed.

My eyes were the size of saucers at what I just heard. Oh my god. I was so selfish. Here I was whining about my stupid, insignificant problems and he was…_suffering_.

"Will you stop that" Kaleb said, trying for a small smile.

"Stop what?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Trying to find a way to blame and punish yourself for what I just said. It had nothing to do with you" Kaleb chuckled

I ruffled Kaleb's hair and kissed his cheek before hopping off the bed.

"Here's to living in the present" I said as I walked out of Kaleb's room. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he picked up his book.

It was very close to dinner so I headed for the dining hall. Tonight it was grilled salmon with peas and garlic mashed potatoes. Yum.

I dove in as Declan slid down beside me.

"This looks really good!" She said, I nodded, licking the potatoes off my fingers.

"It is" I agreed. Declan laughed.

"Where's Reed?" I asked. Declan's eyes narrowed.

"With Cressana. He's trying to get me taken out of the battle. Extremely overprotective, that one" She muttered.

I laughed as Xander slid into the booth across from us.

"How's Kaleb?" He asked casually. I smirked, remembering our childish banter in front of the field house.

I shrugged.

Kaleb's story had still gotten to me. I avoided Xander's questioning gaze and brought my empty plate up to be stacked.

"Are you okay?" Xander's voice came from right behind me. I jumped.

"Bloody hell" I gasped, turning to face him.

He chuckled raising a curious eyebrow. "Did you just quote Harry Potter?"

I"I do it often" I replied, raising my chin slightly.

"Well sorry" He said still chuckling "Didn't mean to scare you"

I shrugged "What's up?"

Xander watched my face for a second before answering. "Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted me to walk you back to the dorms" His grin was cocky and adorable. I smiled back.

"Well that all depends" I said.

"On what?" Xander asked, idly boinging a strand of my curls.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" I asked accusingly.

Xander's grin widened "It's a possibility. But as of late- I'm undecided"

I rolled my eyes and took him by the arm. "C'mon"

Xander weaved his fingers through mine as we walked.

"You look like you could use a pint of cookies and cream ice-cream right about now" Xander commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Spending your life with wolves has made you disturbingly acute to interpreting feminine nature" I chided. Xander paused, a large grin spreading across his face before he started laughing.

"That was a lot of big words" He said as a reply. I laughed.

"You make it sound like I was raised by them or something, when I've actually only been with them for a year or so" Xander poked me in the side. I turned to him with a look of faux resentment.

"Poke me again, and I scratch you" I laughed, raising my claw-like fingernails menacingly.

"Okay, do it" He challenged, raising his shirt sleeve and exposing his wrist.

"You don't think I won't?" I asked. Xander's returning smile was confident.

"Nope. I don't think you will" He said before poking me again. He put his wrist in my hand. "Go ahead. I dare you. But be prepared for the retaliation…unlike your other werewolf friends- I bite" Xander said with a wicked smirk. I raised my eyebrows, my fingernail was pressed lightly against Xander's soft skin. We had a long stare down and I turned away laughing.

I gave him a coy smile before skipping off to a nearby tree. Xander followed quietly behind me with skeptical eyes.

"So is this part of your master plan to seduce me and then bleed me dry?" Xander joked, leaning against the tree. I stood across from him, a wry smile tugging up my lips.

"Oh, please. If I really wanted your blood there would be no seduction necessary. You would just give it to me"

Xander sighed "Yeah, that's probably true"

The way he looked at me…

"Why?" I asked. His quiet, intense, gaze made me shiver.

"I don't know" He responded, still staring "But I think I would do just about anything for you"

Xander's reply was honest and it made me blush. I played it off with a joke.

"Well, at least now I know who to turn to when I devise a plan to take over the world"

Xander laughed. "Yeah, you're lucky. World domination is one of my specialties"

We grinned wildly at each other before Xander broke the silence.

"Lets go inside. It's getting late"

We hung out in the dorm, watching America's Funniest Home Videos reruns.

"I'm kind of thirsty. How bout you?" I asked, getting up and heading for the tiny kitchen. Xander followed and sat at the small snack bar.

I rinsed off a glass and cursed as it slipped from my hands and onto the floor. Shattering.

"Shit" I swore, bending down to gather up the glass shards. Xander walked around the bar to help me- all the while giving my bare hands a reproachful look.

"You're going to- aagh" Xander broke off leaping up and shaking his hand.

"Shit. That hurts" He complained as a deep red liquid trailed down his palm and wrist.

The scent hit me head on. It was like running into a brick wall made of the most amazing, heavenly, intoxicating thing I had ever smelled. My eyes locked on to the blood that slowly dripped from his palm and I swear, my mouth started watering. I took a forced step back feeling a sudden dryness and aching in my mouth. I wanted it.

My eyes still followed every droplet that fell to the floor with greedy lust.

Xander looked up at me curiously before his eyes filled with understanding.

He smiled "How do I smell?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat before starting to pound hard against my chest.

"Really…good" I managed. I took another forced step away and felt my back brush against the wall. A wicked smile tugged up Xander's lips.

"Well all you have to do is ask" He shrugged. My eyes reluctantly left Xander's bleeding hand and snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Ask what?" I asked

"Do you want my blood?"

I'm sure I looked as repulsed by the idea as I felt. Yet…

"I'm _not_ going to drink from you Xander." I said trying more to convince myself than him.

"Why not? I thought you said that I smell good"

"Because…" I trailed "It feels wrong. Like I'm taking something from you"

"Well I'm giving it to you." He replied and before I could even register what was going on, he made a smaller incision on his wrist and brought it towards my mouth.

"Ohmigod, what are you doing?!" I gasped. Xander grinned.

"Deflowering the blood virgin"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying (unsuccessfully) to block out the scent of the blood that was now mere inches from my lips after a short stare down Xander thrust his wrist the few final inches and I tasted his blood on my lips.

I moaned as I felt it enter my mouth. The feeling was indescribable other than pure ecstasy. I lapped at the blood greedily, feeling a warm buzzing feeling being sent to every nerve ending in my body. A small moan escaped Xander's lips and I continued for a few more intense seconds before forcing myself to drop his arm. The blood left a tingly sensation on my tongue and overall I felt…words couldn't describe it.

"Sorry" I muttered. Xander glanced at me and I saw the same lust that was in my eyes reflected in his own. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me against the wall with his body and locking me in a passionate kiss. A hand came up to cup my face as his lips moved with mine. He brought his hands to my thighs wrapping both of my legs around his waist and moving his hips against mine. I moaned into his mouth before baring my neck to him. A few seconds later, I felt my flesh being pierced and gasped. It quickly broke off into a drawn out moan as Xander drank from me. I grasped his shoulders roughly and lost myself in the pleasure of it. Soon, his lips left my throat and traveled back to my lips. I could still taste the blood on his lips… we kissed once more before he pulled back. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and took a wobbly step back.

Oh gosh.

"Sorry" Xander muttered breathlessly.

He kissed me again before leaving. I stood in the darkness for a few minutes letting everything sink in.

Dude. You were just feeding off of each other and dry-humping like a bunch of wild animals. Right out in the open. If someone had seen you…

Shut up. I scolded myself before my imagination could get too out of control.

"Gosh are you okay?" Declan snickered as I entered the room. I turned to the mirror in my bathroom and quickly washed off my blood stained lips and neck. Healing the wound quickly.

"Yep!" I answered quickly as I started the shower.

Declan laughed. "This has Xander written all over it. Tell me what happened"

I paused before shrugging. "A bit of kissing, a small blood exchange, some hardcore making out. That's it" I assured.

"Well…okay" Declan replied I could hear the smile in her voice. "hey, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh?"

"It's on Halloween, right? This Saturday…" Declan continued.

I was now in the shower.

"Oh, yeah, well gifts…I don't really care." I replied.

After my shower I hopped into bed feeling extremely jumpy. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw Xander and me in the kitchen of the dorm…

Yeesh.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the sucky updating- and short chapter, this time. But the next one will be the last, so I didn't want to make this one too long. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. If you like vampire fics- you should check out my other stories.**_

* * *

That night, I had a recurring dream (which hardly ever happened). I was in the same forest with the wild ones surrounding me. I turned to my left, expecting to see a large white werewolf. But instead, Xander was in his human form. He winked at me and offered his hand. I eagerly took it in mine and turned back to the wild ones that slowly advanced on us…

"Ugh" I groaned, slamming my alarm clock across the room. Me and Declan quickly got dressed for school and hurried to the dining hall. Joy.

* * *

The week passed by quickly in a blur of sullenness and exhaustion.

Today was Saturday and Halloween. Which meant it was my birthday- _joy_.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for the ritual" Declan ushered. I gave her an exasperated look.

"You're leading the ritual!" I gasped, realizing she shouldn't be here. We jumped from the room to Nyx's temple, and stopped to have a vampyre draw a pentagram on our forehead. It was Jossamer.

I closed my fist over my heart.

"Merry meet Nova" Joss greeted as she traced the star on my forehead. "Let Nyx guide your path. Blessed be"

"Blessed be" I repeated, and stepped into the church or temple or whatever.

Candles were everywhere, lighting the large room that was quickly filling up with vamps and fledglings- all standing around in a large circle.

"Hey" I said as Rogue took my hand. She smiled at me and Declan took my other hand.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded.

"It's starting" Jinx whispered frantically. I looked to the center of the circle where four female vamps took their places in the circle. They each stood at four points. North, east, west, and south.

Cressana entered the room in a long, flowing, violet gown. It made her look even more beautiful with the contrast of deep purple, pale alabaster, and wavy, flame-colored, orange hair.

And then it started.

_She stands alone in her beauty_

_Her raven hair blows like wind;_

The magical words echoed through the room. I relaxed into the resonating rhythm.

_She embraces us in darkness_

_When the light is soft and dim;_

_She floats like mist through the air_

_And stars fall from Night's lustrous hair;_

_Nyx's love has no bounds, while on the House of Night grounds._

Cressana had been swaying to the words, and now stopped in the center of the circle. She turned to us…

"Welcome Children of Nyx to the goddess's Samhain celebration!"

The adult vampyres chorused "Merry meet"

Cressana turned to the vamp who I recognized as Belladonna. Belladonna turned away from Cressana as she chanted, and we followed her lead, all turning to the east.

"From the east, I summon air, so that you may push us towards greatness and success"

Cressana turned to the next vamp, who I didn't recognize, and we all turned right.

"From the south, I summon fire. So that our journey down Nyx's path may be a brightened one"

We turned to the right again, as Cressana approached another female vampyre.

"From the west, I summon water. So you may heal our souls and cleanse our minds"

We turned once more, watching as Cressana came to the woman closest to me.

"From the north, I summon earth and ask that you strengthen our will and manifest courage in our hearts"

We turned for the last time, facing the inside of the circle, Cressana now stood with her arms outstretched.

"And lastly, I summon spirit. May you fill our beings with power and confidence, and lead us through Nyx's path as one"

Cressana now walked within the circle, speaking to each of us.

"Children of Nyx. These times are dangerous, and a battle is quickly approaching. On this night, let the spirits guide us through this dark tunnel so we may emerge stronger and victorious. These are times we must stand together! And thwart our enemies as one, let Nyx, see us through! All hail the goddess and the full moon!"

The adult vampyres echoed Cressana's powerful words.

"In the mighty names of Nyx and Erebus we ask from within your circle that you give us the knowledge to outwit our opponents, to enable us freedom of will, the grace and stealth of a gazelle, and a joy in life that can only be bestowed by our mighty goddess! Blessed be"

I felt completely energized, like I was a live wire. They passes around the wine and when all had a sip, the goblets were returned to the table. Cressana turned back to us.

"On this most wondrous of nights, the spirits are closer than ever. Let us be graced by their presence. I would like you all to understand how truly unique and cherished each of you are. We must feel strength in the knowledge of being different. Now let us close the circle and embrace the night" Cressana sent each element away in reverse, closing the circle.

"This rite is ended, merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again"

We all echoed Cressana's chant before dispersing.

I took off with Declan, Jinx, Gwen, Rogue, and Aylen towards the rec. room (since they had made me an honorary dark daughter)

I didn't have to do any of the work or participate in the rituals. I just got to dress up and feel pretty for a few minutes.

We quickly changed into our gowns. My dress was beautiful. Cressana got it for me. It is a black, satin, gown (strapless) the bodice is really cool. Where my stomach is, the color of the dress is a deep red with black lace on top of it, wrapped by a thick, deep red, silk ribbon that ties around the waist and is held in place by a ruby broach. I brought my curls up with a ruby clip, allowing some strands to cascade around my face, and walked back out into the rec. room to be joined by the _real_ dark daughters who looked just as amazing. Reed, Chace, and Xander were also present along with the dark sons. I went over to Reed as Declan picked up her knife and purple candle. The other dark daughters took their places inside the circle. I smiled at Declan encouragingly as the music started up. And then Declan started dancing. After the ritual, everyone kind of broke off into groups and started chatting with each other. I had to admit, Declan was amazing as Leader of the dark daughters.

When we had been talking for a good ten minutes, the doors to the rec. hall flew open.

Cressana entered first followed by Cain and Jossamer.

"Nova, please come with me" Cressana said. The tension in her voice gave me the 'uh-oh. Something's wrong' feeling and I immediately followed Cressana. I was vaguely aware of Declan and Xander following close behind me.

The teachers led us to the infirmary, they crowded around a bed, and cleared the way for me to get a good look.

"Dear goddess!" I gasped.

In the bed was a young boy, he was asleep and his shirt had been removed to reveal several deep gashes that looked deep enough to spill innards. And on his shoulder were deep wounds as if he had been stabbed in an arcing half-circle at the same time.

"The wild ones" Cain explained.

"But…he's been bitten…" I trailed

Kaleb had told me that if the blood or saliva got into your bloodstream you would change. But that was only for humans- what had he said about fledglings?

"Can you heal him?" Joss asked. I placed my hand over his wounds, being careful not to touch any of them. A soft glow appeared and I removed my hand. The wounds were now bright red and somewhat swollen, but were no longer nasty, bleeding, gashes.

"there's more?" I assumed. Cressana nodded and motioned for us to follow her. Cain turned to us.

"We managed to capture the beast who attacked the fledgling. We were hoping he could give us some information, but we can't effectively communicate with it…"

I nodded, understanding. "But I can"

Cain nodded as we entered another room, the beast was chained to the wall, but the chain was so long that he could easily reach the doorway. The others dared not enter more than a step into the room. I pushed past them, walking confidently into the very center. The beast glared at me.

_**I will not tell you anything!**_

_Oh, please! Yes you will._

_**I'd rather die!**_

_Well, death could be in your close future…but first…does your leader have the ability to become human?_

Before the creature could stop it. An image flashed through my head.

_Well that answers that question. See? This isn't so bad!_

The werewolf snarled at me as a ferocious growl escaped its throat.

_How many of you are there? _I asked.

Instead of answering, the beast charged at me. With a simple, sweeping motion of my hand, it was thrown into the far wall. I sighed as I walked from the room.

"Anything useful?" Cain asked.

My mouth twisted as I shrugged.

"The leader is capable of lycanthropy- so he's not being controlled by anything, as far as I know. That's all I got."

"Well thank you…oh, and happy birthday" Cain said, handing me a long box wrapped in black. He winked at me and walked away.

"Okay, lets go back to the dorms so we can open your presents" Declan said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

Seriously, all the gifts were cool.

Declan got me a charm bracelet embellished with pink sapphires. From Gwen, I got some sparkly, knee-high, black converse- which were freaking adorable.

Rogue got me a pretty black, cashmere sweater.

Okay, I get it! (I'm a total cliché for being a vamp fledgling and being so into black, but really, who cares? Not me…)

Jinx gave me fifty bucks on itunes (sweet!)

Reed and Chace got me a whole pack of cheese danishes from Costco!

I totally heart those guys right now.

And then Kaleb's gift was freakin amazing. He got me this battle helmet that was completely encrusted with gold and covered in garnets, onyx, and sapphires.

Last, I opened Cain's present and his was definitely the best I had received all night- if I had to choose favorites. It looked like he and Kaleb collaborated.

I lifted the wrapping to see two samurai swords. Their cases were black and had Japanese scrawled down the middle of the case in gold. The handles also had garnets and sapphires encrusted down the side. I unsheathed the blade and gasped along with everyone else in the room.

The swords were coated in cold and the thinnest part of the blade was black.

"These are so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, I want a sword!" Declan complained. I laughed when Reed scowled, pursing his lips and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks a lot guys" I said. They all smiled at me as I nibbled on a cheese danish (mmm)

"We'll see you tomorrow" They said, getting up and slowly leaving.

Declan went back upstairs (taking most of my gifts with her) and left me alone with Xander. He smiled at me before walking over.

"Believe it or not, I did get you a present" He chuckled.

"Let me guess…you were attacked by monkeys who stole your homework and robbed you of your possessions and dignity?" I asked poking him in the stomach. Xander laughed, pulling me against him.

"no I have it…" He trailed "But I haven't decided if I'm going to give it to you yet"

I pouted "Why not?"

"Because, if you hate it- my ego will never recover"

I snickered and held out my hand for it. Xander stared at me before sighing and taking something from his pocket. He dropped it in my open hand and stepped back.

It was beautiful. A thick, gold chain, held a thick heavy heart. It was made completely of rubies or garnets, each one placed carefully so they laid flat against the heart's golden surface. I noticed tiny hinges on the side, and carefully unclasped the locket. Scrawled on the left side it said: _**until my last breath**_.

On the other side was room for a picture. I smiled up at Xander.

"It's beautiful, Xander. Thank-you" I said, staring at the heart.

"I hoped you would like it. It belonged to my mom" He admitted "Do you want me to put it on?"

I nodded and turned around, lifting my hair. Xander's fingers swept over my skin as he latched the necklace. I turned around to face him.

"How does it look?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Perfect" He said, but he wasn't looking at the necklace.

I blushed, looking away. Xander chuckled

"So the big battle thing is in three weeks" I said awkwardly. Xander pursed his lips in a tight line, and I shook my head.

"I don't have a good feeling about it" I admitted.

Xander raised his eyebrows "Yeah, me either" He sighed.

I grabbed his hand pulling him closer.

"I'm going to go and try to reason with the leader" I whispered conspiratorially. Xander looked horrified by my confession.

"NO!" He hissed vehemently.

"Why not?" I said, offended.

"Nova, just because Lucifer is a lycan doesn't mean he's not dangerous. In fact, he's the most dangerous of them all! It's too risky, I won't let you go off alone, surrounded by all of those barbarians!"

I rolled my eyes "I wasn't going to go alone. I was going to take you- and Reed and Chace, if they wanted to come" I whispered.

Xander studied my face before replying.

"No, this is dangerous enough. We don't need to involve them, without knowing what we're getting into ourselves" He said softly.

I nodded solemnly.

"So when are we leaving?" Xander asked. I shrugged.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about your whole teleporty thing" Xander whispered to himself.

"Teleporty thing?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, before kissing my crescent mark on my forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Xander said, as he began walking away. He paused mid-stride "And happy birthday" He called over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed as I made my way up the stairs to my dorm. I was worn out, and thanking the goddess that tomorrow was a Sunday- and I was free to sleep in however long I wanted.

I was out like a light, swimming in blissful, dark, nothingness- and then it ended.

Someone was shaking me.

I absently pushed them away while mumbling inaudible nonsense and jibberish before turning away from the person.

"What? Cottage cheese and a ladybug? Nova, what the fuck does that mean?" Xander said shaking me again.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes "Hm?"

"We need to go!" Xander whispered frantically.

I was about to ask him what he was in such a hurry for, but the excitement got the best of me and I leapt from the bed (tripping over the covers and falling flat on my face in the process), I grabbed some clothes and ran for the bathroom, changing rather quickly, if I do say so myself.

I added my sword straps and walked back out into the room where Xander was waiting.

"I was half expecting you to take a shower" Xander admitted.

I mock laughed obnoxiously and Xander rolled his eyes. I strapped the swords on my back and turned back to Xander.

"Alright, lets roll!" I said excitedly. Xander's hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Can you at least _try_ to be careful, please?" Xander asked softly.

I nodded solemnly "Yeah. And if I'm not careful- I'll be the distraction"

Xander stared at me appalled, and I shook my head tiredly.

"Joke" I explained, snickering lightly.

"Not funny. Now can we just do this before I change my mind"

"Okay fine, grumpy." I sighed before jumping us both to the forest, currently infested with wild ones.

* * *

Okay the forest was flippin creepy. Fog was covering the ground like a thick blanket, the trees were thin and sinister looking, the only light came from the moon (which was full) and staring down at us, grimly. Something stirred beside me and I sent a silent prayer to Nyx.

I was starting to doubt my intelligence by simply thinking that I could march into a werewolf infested forest and demand that they obey me.

_Please let all go well_, I pleaded. I felt the soft stillness of someone listening and silently exhaled a breath I had been holding.

It was now that I actually looked around, and Yeesh, did I wish I hadn't.

They were _everywhere_. Some were perched on the thin branches of the trees, others were on the ground, stalking towards us, while more hid in the shadows, but I could feel them all there.

The wild ones slowly advanced on us, but didn't attack. I looked to Xander who appeared just as nervous as I did, he offered me his hand and I gladly took it- feeling all of my fear dissolve and be replaced by a gentle calmness. Xander squeezed my hand gently as he began leading me through the crowd of crouched wild ones- and deeper into the forest.

I tried to ignore the eyes on me as Xander and I drew closer to a large clearing.

In the center of the clearing, stood an arrogant looking dude beside a thrown of carved stone. Something inside me whispered to look around again, and I did- feeling something that wasn't fear, well up inside me.

Here, in this clearing, the moon shined brightest and I could see tiny speckles of _something_ floating harmlessly towards the ground. They shimmered like diamonds and gave off an ethereal glow. What were they?

I abruptly turned my attention back to the man in the clearing, only now realizing that his piercing eyes were boring into mine. He stopped staring at me and began to examine Xander.

This guy wasn't very muscular (actually, kind of gangly), he had long brown hair and black eyes. His skin was very pale and he wore nothing but a pair of old, ratty, jeans.

After a few silent minutes of each of us inspecting each other, the man took a step towards us and clapped his hands together.

"Xander, I'm glad you're alright. I was beginning to worry about your safety" he said in a lilting voice.

"Well I'm sorry to say your worry in my safety was misplaced, Lucifer" Xander replied with equal politeness.

Lucifer's eyes flicked to me and away "So it would seem" He commented

"Lucifer, this is my friend, Nova. She is a fledgling at the house of night" Xander said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes inwardly but said nothing.

"Fledgling? Hm, how interesting. Even more interesting- you introduced _her _as a _friend_" He spit the two words.

My eyes narrowed "Perhaps, like your concern for Xander's safety, your prejudiced, too has been misplaced on _me_" I said, trying to keep the hostility from my voice.

"I assure you my dear, my prejudice is rightfully appointed to your kind" Lucifer replied coldly.

I was beginning to think that this was becoming a battle of 'who can speak with more politeness and eloquence when, really, all they want to do is rip the other person's throat out'

"And what could _**you**_, a dog whose only contact with civilization is when you're ripping the insides from a defenseless human, possibly know about _my kind_?" I asked condescendingly.

Lucifer smiled tightly.

"I noticed the swords on your back…are you any good?" He asked curiously.

Would I be wearing swords on my back if I wasn't a freaking master of swords? No, I just wore them for decoration- idiot.

"Above proficient with a sword. Advanced with a samurai sword" I replied

Lucifer nodded "And hand to hand combat?"

My smile was arrogant "If they get close enough to me, I am above proficient in hand to hand combat"

"Lucifer…we didn't come here to discuss combat skills" Xander said coldly

"Oh, yes. What can I help you with?"

"We would like you to call off the battle" I answered.

Lucifer laughed "Waving the white flag already?"

"No. We didn't ask for this, you did. And _you_ are going to _call it __**off**_" I said with finality

"As fun as that all sounds, I'm afraid I will have to decline" Lucifer replied in a clipped tone. Xander shifted uncomfortably beside me, and I felt my anger rise to a boil.

"I warn you now, Lucifer. Nyx awarded me the responsibility of protecting all of her children, and I do not take that honor lightly. Either way, this will not happen. _I will not allow it_"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows "Nova, you speak as if you have some sort of authority here" Lucifer gestured to the wild ones that surrounded us. I glanced at them attempting to look bored. Everything in my gut told me to bluff.

"Well, we are the ones holding all the cards" I shrugged.

"You vampyres are so arrogant and vain, it makes me sick" Lucifer scoffed

"Look, Lucifer, we are not here to discuss this with you. Several fledglings have been attacked by your wolves. This isn't a game- these are people's lives; children's lives" Xander said in a strained voice.

"Choose wisely, Lucifer. I guarantee, you will not like the outcome if you make the wrong choice" I warned.

"Well? Why don't I just kill you both?" Lucifer mused aloud.

I inclined my head as I raised my hands towards him "Wrong choice"

I forced my power at him and watched as he flew back, crashing into the stone throne and forcing it to crumble underneath the force.

Lucifer stood up, shaking the rubble from his skin before glaring at me. Before my eyes, he began to change, his form morphed and his jaw extended, his fingers became long talons and long gray fur sprouted from everywhere. His enormous mass shredded the worn jeans and within seconds, Lucifer became a huge lycan, easily reaching above eight feet tall. He was on all fours and his piercing eyes were locked on me. I silently cursed under my breath, knowing that I'd have to let him attack me.

"Lucifer…_stop_" Xander growled, taking a threatening step forward. Lucifer turned his head to face Xander and snapped at him. Then, the giant wolf launched itself towards me. I was staring at the small diamond like facets that were floating around me, trying to remember where I'd seen them before- when a sound broke through.

A blur of white hit Lucifer like a battering ram. Then the sounds of snarling, barking, dogs erupted in the clearing. My fear for Xander's well-being kicked in and I had to choke the strong urge to help him.

There was something else I had to do- I just didn't know what it was.

_Nyx, help me!_ I called out.

_**You know what you need. Envision what you want- bring it to you.**_

For some reason, and I had no idea why, those words just seemed to click everything into place.

I knew where I had seen those things before. Ohmigod, I knew! I doused my joy before it took over my entire body and quickly envisioned the thing I wanted most.

Almost instantaneously, the world froze and the small sparkly dots began soaring towards each other, combining and growing into a large ball of light.

I watched with silent anticipation, my giddiness reaching a high. Please, oh please, let this be true.

Almost all of the small specks had gathered now- and had made a giant ball of white light in the center of the clearing, near the frozen forms of Xander and Lucifer.

The light was so bright that I had to turn away from it, covering my eyes. When the light finally dimmed down I turned back, and had to force my knees to lock so that they wouldn't give out on me.

Standing a few feet away, where the large white ball had been, was a giant, black wolf, with familiar golden eyes.

The same golden eyes that I had watched the life leave only a few months ago.

The wolf bowed its head in acknowledgment and I couldn't help the wide, tearful smile that spread over my face. There was a small, eerie, quietness when I realized that I had been right about everything- Kalona targeting Tyson for an unknown reason, his death, The oracle, and now those small diamond-like specks.

They had been the stars that I had seen when I was with Tyson in whatever world that was. I didn't know how, or why (he would probably explain later) but Tyson was back.

Even more surprising, actually it was more than surprising- there wasn't a word for how surprised I was- at the same time that time started back up, these white glowing things- much like the ball that Tyson had been in before he arrived, began sinking into the bodies of the wild ones around us.

To my shock, the wild ones weren't wild ones anymore- they were humans- or werewolves in human form.

I turned back to the fight, both Xander and Lucifer were completely oblivious to what was going on. Again, there was that urge to interfere- but a small voice in my gut was telling me that it had to be Xander who killed Lucifer; so I just had to stand and watch, flinching every now and then.

Xander stood a good two feet shorter than Lucifer in his wolf form and I felt fear creep up my spine when Lucifer dealt a deadly blow to Xander's chest, dragging his claws through the flesh. I found it disgusting how I could be attracted to his blood at a time like this and gave up what little patience I had left.

I centered my thoughts around Lucifer and was getting ready to hurl my power at him when I heard a deafening crack followed by a cry of pain (a dog's cry of pain).

My eyes flew open to see Xander panting over Lucifer's mangled body. His white fur was matted with blood and I knew that we were running low on time.

I was ran towards Xander just as he collapsed to the ground in his human form. Blood was seeping out of what I knew all too well, was a mortal wound.

"We have to get him out of here" said a familiar, deep, voice.

My eyes snapped up to see Tyson standing beside me with only some jeans on. That wasn't what made me pause and stare though.

His marks from Nyx were still there, but there was now silver entwining with the black and sapphire battle mask. And the silver didn't stop at his face, it traveled across his entire chest down to his waist.

What did that mean?

"Nova, unless you want your friend to die- now's not the time to be checking me out" Tyson growled.

Even in near death situations, he still had his bloody sarcastic humor.

God I loved him…

"Nova!"

"Yeah, sorry!" I said, snapping to attention and jumping to the ground so that I could heal Xander.

I did what I could, but it ended up not being enough. At the most, I stopped the bleeding.

Thankfully, Cressana had seen this all coming. She sent Sons of Erebus to the forest so that they could take the new werewolves to New Zealand for their training, and there was already a full staff of healers waiting when I jumped to the infirmary.

Xander woke up several hours later, good as new- and jesus christ, was I glad.

My joy at seeing his pretty blue eyes gleam triumphantly back at me was cut short by Cressana and Cain.

"Nova…I would like to speak with Xander alone for a moment" Cressana said in a harsher voice than I had ever heard her use. Was she that angry over Xander and I going off alone?

Cain stood silently at her side, his face was a mask that hid all emotions, except for when he winked at me as I passed.

I walked out of the infirmary to see Tyson, fully clothed.

We hadn't exactly gotten a reunion yet, so we had one right there in the hallway.

It was like an out of body experience.

I was in Tyson's arms. It was really him.

His gentle, yet passionate kisses took on a salty taste and I realized I was crying. They were tears that mended and broke my heart all at the same time. I would never let him go again. Ever.

He pulled my face towards his, gently brushing away my tears and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed myself against him- wanting to mold myself into him.

And- another interruption.

"Oh my god. Tyson?" Chace gasped from down the hall, his expression went from disbelieving to extremely happy in a matter of milliseconds.

Tyson slowly pulled away from me with a sigh and smiled at Chace.

"Hey" He said.

Chace looked him slowly up and down before turning back to Tyson "What's with the silver marks?"

I turned back to Tyson "Yeah, you still haven't told me how all of this happened, yet"

"Alright, alright" Tyson groaned. He turned back to Chace "Gather the guys. We can meet up in Nova's dorm"

Chace's face fell for a fraction of a second and I quickly added "By guys he means Reed and Kaleb."

He obviously didn't want to be the one who told Tyson that Max, and Ryder had bailed right after he died (well, they didn't bail. They didn't owe me anything- but still)

Tyson pursed his lips and I resisted the urge to kiss him again.

"Yeah, get Kaleb and Reed" Tyson said gruffly. When Chace left (smiling like a madman), Tyson turned back to me with a small grin as he caressed my cheek.

"So, where were we?" He mused

* * *

_**Muahaha. So I lied- this isn't the last chapter. I bet you guys have some questions. You can scream them at me in your reviews! Teehee.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here it is my lovelies. The final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading Renewed as much as I enjoyed writing it- and hopefully, you'll give my other stories a chance after reading this one. Thanks for all of your support on this- and don't forget to Review. I'd like to hear your thoughts!**_

* * *

_Tyson pursed his lips and I resisted the urge to kiss him again. _

"_Yeah, get Kaleb and Reed" Tyson said gruffly. When Chace left (smiling like a madman), Tyson turned back to me with a small grin as he caressed my cheek._

"_So, where were we?" He mused_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't believe this had happened. The proof was there, sitting beside me on my bed, even more beautiful than the last time that I had seen him; but still. It was one of those things that was too good to be true.

Tyson reached for my hand idly as Kaleb, Reed, and Chace approached, and I graciously obliged.

It was funny to see the same looks etched on all of their faces that had been on mine.

Grief, Disbelief, Hope, Realization, Extreme Joy, Suspicion, Happiness again, and ending with an extreme sexual attraction (for me at least).

Seriously, it was taking a great deal of self control, not to maul him right there in front of everyone.

Each of the guys took turns hugging Tyson tightly, and I found myself trying to control the probably very creepy smile that was etched on my face.

"So what happened?" Kaleb asked when they had all finally calmed down.

"A lot" Tyson replied curtly "Any place where you'd like me to begin, in particular?"

"The sweet new tats, would be a nice place to start" Chace answered as he leaned casually against Declan's empty bed.

The smile that graced Tyson's lips was devilish and smug "Just something I picked up, on the way back down. I don't think they mean anything, they just make it easier to control changes, things like that"

"Mmhmm" Reed said under his breath, the look in his eyes making it obvious that he knew Tyson was holding something back, but didn't push.

"Okay, why not start on the part where you…"

"Died" Tyson replied with a sigh, he made a cringing face "Yeah, that was my bad. Kalona had been bothering me since he first saw Nova, something about him being threatened by her power, wanting her dead, yadayadayada. I didn't really pay much attention. That is, until I got this stupid, threatening letter telling me that all of those close to me will die, if the guardian does not- I knew that it was either from Neferet or Kalona, or both- so I confronted him about it. I warned him to stay away, and that I didn't take too lightly to threats- especially against my friends, and then the bastard just said 'Kill Nova and you won't have to worry about your friend's safety, otherwise I'll kill them off one by one- ending with the Guardian.' just really freaking blunt. Then he started rambling on about how I was the only one she trusted enough to allow to get close to her, how it had to be me, and so I interrupted him while he was having his little rant and said: "If you don't back off, I swear to the goddess Nyx, I will end you. The only way you're getting Nova is over my dead body"

Tyson pursed his lips as he thought "I didn't realize what a poor choice of words I had used until I was dead" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

The hardest part of my life that I ever had to endure, and he's laughing about it.

"What next?" Chace prompted

Tyson shrugged "Well then I saw Nyx- and Erebus, surprisingly- then Nova stopped by for a quick visit. Then quite awhile after, I saw Kalona, who preceded to tell me that as long as Nova mourned me, she'd be in danger of Neferet's influence. At first I was like "Fucking-ay, does this guy ever _not_ have something to freaking say?" It was getting beyond ridiculous. Then I realized that he was either pretending to help me or actually helping me. So I just tried to get Nova off of me for a little while until I could find out what was going on. I manipulated those oracle bones to try and get her put-off, but then she started looking for answers- not leaving the subject alone." Tyson turned to me with a tiny smile as he shook his head "I've never met a more stubborn girl in my entire life"

He turned his gaze downwards, just below my face and shrugged lightly "Luckily, my pushing worked in the end" He sighed, eyes on the locket hanging at the hollow of my throat. I scowled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Not nearly as well as you wish to think" I growled. The corners of Tyson's mouth twitched up, and he squeezed my hand back.

"So what about how you came back?" Reed asked.

Tyson shrugged "I don't know much about that either. I was starting to get…angry. Thinking that I would have to stay there forever. But then, Nyx appeared- literally out of nowhere, nearly scared the shit out of me- and she smiled and told me that I had been summoned. I didn't know what that meant, and I didn't ask, then she touched my stomach, where Kalona had shoved his hand and these silver marks appeared- didn't bother to ask about those either. Has anyone noticed that Nyx's answers are always very cryptic? Well after months of spending time with her, it starts to way on your patience. I wasn't going to sit there and wait out an explanation to her answer over a simple question like "what are those?" so I just kept quiet, and waited, and then I started gliding downwards, and everything is pretty much blank up until I arrived in the clearing with Nova and her new boy toy"

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Well…" Reed started.

"That was very vague" Kaleb finished with a small smile. Tyson grinned sheepishly and winked.

"I've never been one to look at detail" Tyson admitted.

Chace let out a whistle of breath "So what do we do now? It's going to be pretty boring around here not having a bad guy to defeat"

We all nodded in agreement as a thought sparked up in my head.

"Well…what if I told you that I had a way that I could continue school, while we all fight bad guys too?" I ventured

This seemed to peak their interest, and I smiled delicately.

"Okay, so I was thinking- this whole lone Guardian thing- isn't really fair. Not to others at least- with different marks like mine. I kept wondering what it was supposed to mean, why their marks were different. Maybe, it's because they're supposed to be warriors too. I was thinking of creating a school, just for fledglings like us- where we could learn how to train and fight to become warriors- like the sons of Erebus, and you guys. Has anyone noticed that there are no female warriors? It's kind of ridiculous since the person we worship is a goddess- a female. So, I want to make a school for female warriors. And I want to do it in England." I said.

The room was silent as Chace stared at me disbelieving.

"Seriously, Nova. How long have you had to think this up? Is that what you've been doing when you lock yourself away in here?" He said. I smirked and turned to Tyson, Reed and Kaleb with hopeful eyes.

"What do you guys think?" I asked

"I think I better talk to Cressana about it" Kaleb sighed, probably assuming correctly, that I wasn't going to let this go.

"Why England?" Tyson asked curiously.

I shrugged lightly "I don't know. I like the architecture. We could find a really cool, really feminine looking school- that doubles as a housing area for masked vampire and werewolf vigilantes"

"Vigilantes- like batman?" Reed repeated, chuckling.

"Exactly," I replied "Like batman, and nothing like stupid, pansy-ass superman"

"You take that back!" Chace demanded.

We all laughed as I rested my head on Tyson's shoulder, feeling more at home there than I ever had.

* * *

I went to visit Xander in the infirmary the next morning, only to find that he wasn't there.

"I think he's at the front of the school" Cain's voice came from behind me "You can catch him if you hurry"

I smiled at him before jumping to the front of the school. There were several giant, greyhound buses parked outside and several familiar werewolf faces. Xander was among them.

I frowned at the scene in front of me as Xander walked over. He smiled when he reached me and hugged me tightly.

"I was hoping I'd see you before we take off" Xander sighed against my ear. I pulled away from him, frown deepening.

"Take off?" I repeated "Where are you going?"

Xander pulled away, shrugging slightly "Cressana was more pissed off about us going off alone into the forest than she let on" Xander chuckled "Besides, I guess all of our hot bods have been distracting the female fledglings from their work"

Xander paused to raise his eyebrows maniacally "Fun times though"

I snickered, shaking my head "You still haven't told me where you're going, dork"

Understanding flickered across Xander's handsome features, and he grinned "New Zealand. We've got to finish up our werewolf stuff. I here you're starting up a female vampire vigilante squad with werewolves as backup…" Xander replied.

I laughed "Already, words getting around? Yeah, you should look us up when you get done with your training." I teased.

Xander's voice darkened and he stared at me solemnly "Oh I plan on it. It's not everyday you get offered to join a group of teenage vigilantes"

I laughed aloud "Yeah, I'm starting to think that the only reason people want to get in, is because they like saying Vigilante"

"I admit, that may have been what tempted me…among other things" Xander shrugged.

We grinned wildly at each other before hugging again. It felt good. Everything seemed to be falling into place- and for the first time in a long time- I was happy.

"Before you go" I said softly, touching the necklace around my throat "I wouldn't want you to waste this on me- you should give it to someone who deserves it"

Xander didn't make a move to take the locket back, he just shrugged again, his eyes becoming calculating as he smiled at me.

"You do deserve it. You saved me. You saved all of us- and I'll be thankful for that until my last breath"

I tossed my wrist dismissively and rolled my eyes, a small smile tugging up my lips "Oh please, you did all the work"

Xander smiled back, the buses honking their horns behind him. "Yeah, what the hell was that about? Remind me to choose a different person to back me up when I join the vigilante group"

I laughed again and he pulled me into another hug, saying that he had to go.

I tightened my hold on him and whispered "I'm thankful for you too, Xander" before softly kissing his cheek and releasing him.

He offered one last golden smile before inclining his head and walking towards the bus.

"Later, priestess" He shouted once he reached the bus.

"No, Xander- you cannot grab my ass!" I yelled obnoxiously. He smiled again before disappearing into the bus, and soon, even the bus disappeared.

I stared after it for awhile, and didn't realize for how long before another bus appeared, and Tyson was beside me.

"Hey beautiful" He murmured against my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed my hips against his own, before turning to kiss him feverishly.

This kiss was like our very first kiss.

Filled with just as much passion, honesty, and love as it had been the first time our lips touched.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I chanted against his lips.

His smile was brilliant as he wound his fingers in my hair, traced circles along the flesh of my throat.

"It doesn't ever get old, hearing you say that" He said, resting his chin on my head as he tugged me close.

"Break it up love-birds. We've got to go house hunting. And there will be plenty of time to do whatever it is the two of you are doing, on the way to England" Chace said as he began packing suitcases into the bus. Tyson sighed, pouting slightly as I groaned against his chest.

I certainly hadn't expected the England thing to happen so fast. How had Cressana come up with the money it would take to fund all of this stuff?

"I hope you don't mind" Her beautiful voice came from behind- how did everyone manage to sneak up on me, lately? "I had another premonition about this, it happened the day I met you actually- and I've been saving up for it ever since. I believe the account has more than enough money to satisfy your financial needs. I've also taken it upon myself to give you full control over whom you choose to become the high priestess of the school as well as most of the staff- under one condition"

I was smiling like a freaking maniac now, as I waited for Cressana to continue.

"You have to take me with you" said a familiar British accent- Cain.

I turned to him and smiled "Of course. Also, if it's not too much to ask-" I turned back to Cressana "Would you mind being the high priestess of the new school?"

Cressana's face lit up as she smiled and clapped her hands together "I was hoping you'd say that. I suppose it's a good thing that our old leader of the dark daughters survived the change. I gave her the position of High Priestess of the Chicago House of Night two days ago"

I laughed as my friends approached.

Declan, Rogue, Jinx, Gwen- they had all decided to transfer and come with me and the guys.

But really, who am I kidding? No one would pass up the chance to call themselves a vigilante.

So, as we boarded the bus and talked amongst each other, I took one last look at the House Of Night- where my first real adventures had begun, and took comfort in the feel of Tyson's arms around me, knowing that the _real _adventure hadn't even started. Not yet.


End file.
